¿Quién es ella?
by TinyCandy
Summary: En su último año de preparatoria Sasuke encuentra una fotografía que hace que toda su atención se dirija hacia su compañera. ¿Quién era ella? "Tenía bastante tiempo que no me detenía a pensar con detalle en ella, y la verdad no estoy seguro de cuando empecé a hacerlo"
1. Dónde esta?

Di un suspiro grande y abrí mis ojos. Tenía bastante tiempo que no me detenía a pensar con detalle en ella, y la verdad no sé cuando empecé a hacerlo; es la tercera vez que lo hago. Si intento recordar y calcularlo… lo más probable seria hace pocos meses, a mediados de mi segundo año de preparatoria.

Hoy faltó a la junta del comité estudiantil. Es raro en ella, ya que siempre ha estado presente en todas las reuniones y con puntualidad. Hoy habíamos quedado en practicar una presentación para mañana de la clase de inglés, por lo cual nos habíamos quedado de ver en la biblioteca de la escuela dónde yo ya había reservado un cuarto para que pudiéramos hablar. Lo que teníamos que practicar era mi parte, aun me faltaba perfeccionar la pronunciación en algunas palabras. Su parte ella ya la tenía memorizada, después de todo ella me había dicho que ese era su fuerte.

Veo de reojo el reloj que está en la entrada de la biblioteca y ya pasaron 10 minutos después de la hora en que habíamos quedado de vernos. Se me hace extraño que ella aun no llegue, yo creo no debería esperarla, ya que si no vino a la escuela lo más seguro es que no venga a la biblioteca tampoco.

Me levanto del sofá donde la estaba esperado, agarro mi mochila y me dirijo al escritorio para decirle a la señorita que no voy a usar el cuarto. Ella me sonríe y se limita a decirme, - está bien.

Al llegar a mi casa era un poco tarde para comer con mí familia, ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde, lo cual me aliviaba un poco. No tenía mucha hambre y no me sentía con ganas de ser interrogado del porqué. Me quité mis zapatos y los dejé en la entrada de la casa. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. Tenía que concentrarme y practicar mi parte. Quería una calificación perfecta… necesitaba una calificación perfecta.

Después de estar hablando conmigo mismo durante una hora decidí hacer una pausa. No necesariamente para descansar, pero Naruto no dejaba de llamarme al celular. Tomé mi teléfono del escritorio y respondí su llamada, _-¡¿Por qué no me respondías las llamadas?!_ -lo dijo tan fuerte que me lastimó el oído tuve que alejarme el teléfono de la oreja.

-¡No grites! Yo no estoy sordo como tú, y si no he respondido es porque… - apenas iba a responder su pregunta cuando él ya me está interrumpiendo como de costumbre. No entiendo para que me pregunta algo que no me va a dejar responder.

- _No importa eso ya, lo bueno es que ya respondiste. Te hablaba para preguntarte ¿si querías ir a ver una película? Hoy se estrena…_ \- no hace falta dejarlo terminar de hablar. Tiempo era lo que yo menos tenía ahorita. No tenía tiempo de salir y tenía que terminar de practicar para la presentación de mañana.

-No puedo, estoy ocupado. Tengo que… -y ahí va otra vez a interrumpirme.

 _-¡Vamos, no seas amargado! Es la película que queríamos ver desde el mes pasado. Sal a que te dé el aire. Últimamente te la pasas encerrado en tu casa o en la escuela. Es nuestro último año en la prepa, tienes que disfrutarlo_ -Naruto trataba de convencerme, pero yo sabían cuáles eran mis prioridades.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia, según tú, de irme a encerrar a una sala de cine a encerrarme en mi casa? -por muy raro que parezca, esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Naruto tenia razón. Sí he estado ocupado y me hace falta relajarme, pero en este momento sólo quiero terminar la presentación para después poderme relajar.

- _Sasuke, sabes a lo que me refiero_ … - estaba escuchando a Naruto hablar cuando de repente recordé que ella era amiga de Naruto.

-Oye, Naruto. Eres amigo de Sakura, ¿verdad? -estoy seguro que su mente está pensando cosas de la cuales no quiero ni me interesa saber.

 _-Sí ¿Por qué? ¡No me digas que quieres que te de consejos de cómo llegarle! Déjame te digo que no va a ser nada fácil especialmente porque..._ -esta respuesta era algo que ya me esperaba de él…

-No idiota. Hoy no fue a la escuela. Hubo junta del comité y tampoco fue, aparte quedamos de vernos para…

- _¡¿Qué?! ¿Tenían una cita hoy? Sakura no me dijo que ustedes..._

-¡Naruto! Te estas desviando del tema ¿No sabes porque no fue hoy a la escuela? -sabía que Naruto me iba a interrogar más de lo que lo haría mi madre, pero necesitaba saber. Tenía que estar preparado por si ella no se presentaba mañana otra vez.

- _Le mandé un mensaje cuando se acabó la primera clase, pero no me respondió. Le llamé cuando salimos de la escuela, pero tampoco me respondió_ – si alguien necesita enterarse de algo… Naruto es la primera persona con la que pueden ir. Él siempre tiene información de primera mano.

-Que insistente eres… -le dije, a lo que él respondió, - _Te estoy haciendo el favor y todavía me criticas… si tanto te interesa ¿Por qué no le marcas y le preguntas tú? -_ me dijo con un tono de voz algo ofendido.

-Si te estoy preguntando es por algo. No tengo su número de teléfono…

- _¿Cómo es que no tienes su número de teléfono? Ustedes 2 representan a nuestro salón, se ven al menos de dos a tres veces a la semana después de clases en las reuniones del comité estudiantil_. _Me sorprende que aún no tengas su número de ella._

-Nunca había tenido que buscarla. En clase solo nos hablamos cuando es algo relacionado con la clase o eventos relacionados con el comité estudiantil. Realmente no la conozco como para pedirle su número de teléfono. Somos compañeros de clase, no amigos.

Poniéndome a reflexionar en lo que había dicho, Naruto tenía razón. No sabía nada de Sakura, pero ¿qué esperaba?, apenas había empezado el ciclo escolar y llevábamos 3 meses en la escuela. Claro que la conocí desde el principio de la prepa, pero ¿quién no sabía quién era? Ella era la única con pelo rosa en toda la escuela, y no supe su nombre hasta el segundo año. Ella estaba en otro salón al cual representaba junto con una amiga suya, según lo poco que me había contado en estos 3 meses; fue entonces cuando nos presentamos y sólo nos veíamos en las juntas. Este año empezamos a hablar un poco. Ella es una persona muy reservada cuando habla conmigo, se limita a decirme sólo lo necesario, siempre mantiene su distancia y es muy responsable… me pregunto qué habrá pasado con ella.

- _Pues deberías irle pidiendo su número. Ya vez, en esta ocasión te hubiera sido muy útil_. _Si sé algo de ella te mando un mensaje. Así que relájate, ella no es del tipo de personas que te deja colgado y con todo el trabajo solo…_

-No estoy preocupado, solo quiero estar preparado para la presentación de la clase de inglés de mañana.

- _Hablando de eso, ¡Eres un suertudo! Tienes de compañera a Sakura…_

-¿Eso que tiene de suerte? -lo interrumpí.

 _-¿Cómo que tiene de suerte? ¡Es su primer idioma! Para ella el inglés es como el japonés para nosotros y…_

-Tu historia suena larga, y aún sigo ocupado. -Fue lo último que le dije antes de colgarle, no sin antes escuchar, _-¡Espera Sasuke!_

Cuando al fin pensaba que sabía algo de ella… Naruto me sale con eso. Dejé mi teléfono en el escritorio, tomé las tarjetas con las que estaba practicando y me acosté en mi cama para seguir practicando. Lo haría una última vez antes de ir a comer algo.

Si trato de recordar cuando fue la primera vez que pensé en Sakura sería cuando Itachi la mencionó en la casa.


	2. No es lo que parece

Terminé de practicar y bajé a comer algo, aunque ya sería más como cena. Al llegar a la cocina vi a Itachi comiendo solo en la mesa. -Llegaste más temprano de lo que me habías dicho -me dijo mientras sacaba la silla a un lado de él. Estoy seguro de que quiere hablar conmigo porque ya casi había terminado de comer, pero aun así saco la silla.

-Sakura no fue a la escuela hoy, así que no me quede hasta tarde. Preferí venir a la casa -Itachi siguió comiendo y después cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. Tenía pocos días que había empezado a leerlo, se lo había recomendado el profesor con el que estaba trabajando en la escuela. Una vez dejó el libro en la mesa de la cocina, creo en la portada decía algo del comportamiento de los estudiantes.

-Qué raro de ella. -dijo levantando su plato para llevarlo al lavabo y lavarlo -Si te preguntas como estuvo mi día, al igual como yo me preocupo por ti, hoy sólo vi papeles y más papeles. Me pusieron a archivar los expedientes de los de primer año. Cada año aumenta más el número de estudiantes. A este paso tendrá que construir más escuelas pronto -Itachi trabaja como asistente de maestro en la preparatoria en la que estoy. Es un programa que hay en la escuela, en el cual ya lleva tres años trabajando. Este es su último año en la universidad y trabajando como asistente, ya que se gradúa, al igual que yo. Pero a pesar de que le falta poco por graduarse, a veces pienso que el mayor debí haber sido yo. Ladeé mi cabeza y cerré los ojos -¿Intentaste llamarle? -pregunto dándome una sonrisa algo sospechosa para ser franco.

-No tengo su número de teléfono. Le pedí a Naruto que me avisara si sabía algo. Mañana es la presentación para la cual he estado ensayando tanto. No quiero que se arruine -No quería aceptarlo, pero sentía un poco de nervios. Y no era que no tuviera seguridad de mí o estuviera preparado. Estoy seguro que lo pasaré, pero tengo que hacer las cosas exactamente como ella me las dice. Si no lo hago tal y como me dijo, anotará comentarios negativos en mi reporte. Bastante tenía con la nota baja que recibí la primera semana de clases que nos puso en parejas a presentar a la otra persona en clase. Naruto dijo una mala palabra en inglés al equivocarse y nos bajaron puntos. La maestra de ingles me tenía en observación desde el primer año. Quiero estudiar en una universidad fuera del país, y la maestra de inglés, Anko-sensei, cada semestre entrega un reporte de mí; el cual me ayudará cuando empiece a ver universidades.

-A pesar de que van en la misma clase no tienes su número… -Itachi es un buen hermano, pero a veces se mete demasiado en mis asuntos personales, y estoy seguro que este iba a ser uno de esos momentos.

-¿Por qué todo mundo espera que lo tenga? No es como que llevemos años de ser amigos…

-Pero ya la conocías desde antes por el comité estudiantil -dijo riéndose. No sé de qué fregados se reía. Saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y me lo dio - ten, busca su número.

-No hace falta. Yo puedo pedírselo si lo necesito -a todo esto… ¿cómo es que Itachi tenía su número de teléfono? Acaso no es ilegal…

-¿Acaso no lo necesitas ahorita? -me dijo dejando el teléfono en la mesa -No me mires con esa cara. Sé lo que estás pensando, y no es nada pervertido que tu mente imagina. Me quedo dos días a la semana a dar tutoría de japonés. Es un requisito el nombre del estudiante, correo electrónico y numero de teléfono.

-Eso explica porqué a veces llegas más tarde… yo que pensaba que te ibas a tomar con Shisui -algunas cosas comenzaban a conectarse en mi mente -Hablando de él, ¿cuándo va a venir? Hace días dijo que vendría a ayudarme a escoger universidades.

-Me duele que lo prefieras a él, Sasuke… -A veces Itachi le gustaba hacerse la víctima, pero honestamente no va con su personalidad, creo yo soy el único que conoce esa parte de él… o tal vez sólo a mi le encanta fastidiarme. Únicamente me lo hace a mí. Él solo se menosprecia, se levanta la autoestima, y se consuela -pero comprendo que él tiene más experiencia en ese aspecto -Shisui se había ido a estudiar a Estados Unidos y Canadá. Tenía pocos meses que había regresado a Japón. -Ahorita está muy ocupado. En unos días empieza a trabajar en su nuevo trabajo y su mudanza llegara dentro de 2 semanas. No es necesario que te explique más, ¿verdad?

-Sí Itachi -cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Siento que a veces me trata como un niño el cual nunca entiende nada.

-Si te urge el consejo o la guía de alguien, deberías preguntarle a Sakura. Estoy seguro que ella te puede ayudar un poco- dijo por último antes de levantarse de la silla y tomar su libro.

-¿Por qué ella? No creo que tenga más experiencia que Shisui -detesto cuando Itachi deja las conversaciones a medias.

-Date aunque sea la oportunidad de preguntarle, prometo que te va ayudar-alcance a escuchar que dijo desde las escaleras -es una muchacha muy amable y dedicada a la escuela, además es de buenos sentimientos y me gusta para…

-¡Itachi! – fui a alcanzarlo a las escaleras y no creía lo que estaba escuchando, ¡¿Acaso le gustaba una estudiante de preparatoria?! Ya se me hacía raro que tuviera su número de teléfono -No quiero saber nada de eso. Puedes meterte en problemas si alguien te escucha hablar de…

-Espera Sasuke, no me has dejado ni terminar de hablar. Yo me refería a que… -en eso timbró su celular, y me alegra, ya no quería seguir hablando con el del tema. Bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa. Lo único que lo escuche decir fue "¡Olvide que era jueves!" y "Diles que me esperen, voy saliendo de mi casa."

Algunas las pláticas con Itachi me perturban un poco, en ocasiones es mejor no saber nada. Es cierto que necesito ayuda con las universidades, y Sakura no parecía del tipo que supiera mucho de este tema, pero… después de todo no sé nada de ella. No perdería nada con intentarlo, además es algo que me urge.

Entré a mi cuarto y me acerqué al escritorio. La pantalla del teléfono estaba prendida. Lo tomé y vi que tenía un mensaje de un número que no tengo registrado. Abrí el mensaje y decía:

"Hola Sasuke, soy Sakura. Estoy muy apenada por no haber ido a practicar contigo, pero pasó algo inesperado, por favor discúlpame. Naruto me dio tu número de teléfono, espero no te moleste. Nos vemos en clase."

Sakura siempre es muy propia cuando habla, hasta puedo imaginarme su voz calmada al leer el mensaje. Ya mañana le preguntaré qué sucedió, pero ahora necesito descansar. Me pongo mi pijama y me acuesto en mi cama. Estoy quedándome dormido cuando de repente escucho a mi estómago gruñir… ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Cómo fue que se me olvidó? por estar platicando con Itachi no cené…


	3. Atrapada

NOTAS DE AUTOR: Este capítulo esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Sakura😊

* * *

Escucho una alarma a lo lejos, pero después de unos segundos el ruido desaparece. ¿Qué hora es? Siento un poco la luz en mis ojos, creo que se me hizo un poco tarde, no estoy segura. Decido abrir mis ojos y veo que es de mañana. Los rayos del sol me dan un poco en los ojos y la frente. Agarro mi teléfono que está sobre el buró a un lado de mi cama. Está apagado. Traté de prenderlo, pero lo más seguro es que esté descargado. Ayer en la noche olvidé cargarlo. Necesito ver la hora para saber si alcanzo a hacerme algo para desayunar. Saqué mis piernas de entre las sábanas y me siento en la cama; volteé a la izquierda a ver la hora en el reloj que tenía sobre el buró, pero está apagado. ¿Se habrá descompuesto? Apenas tenía dos meses con él, Naruto me lo había regalado. Dijo que me serviría para despertarme ahora que mi mamá ya no me iba a despertar. Estaba tan bonito mi reloj… era un gatito blanco, y en su pancita decía la hora, era un reloj digital.

Mi cuarto estaba un poco desorganizado, y eso es muy raro en mí, yo trato de ser lo más organizada posible, pero ayer estuve moviendo algunos muebles dentro de mi habitación y no terminé de hacerlo. Había como dos muebles que aún no ponía en su lugar, entre ellos estaba una cajonera que de alto me llegaba hasta la mitad de la cabeza. Estaba bloqueando la entrada a mi guardarropa, así que tengo que empujarlo para poder abrirlo y sacar mi uniforme. Coloco mis manos del lado derecho y empiezo a empujar, escuché que algo se calló, pero no veo nada y sigo empujando hasta que queda libre la entrada del guardarropa. Saco mi uniforme y me visto. Tengo que lavarme la cara y los dientes. Me dirijo hacia la puerta, pero me doy cuenta que la bloqueé con la cajonera… ¡Nooo! No había forma de moverla, había quedado en la esquina del cuarto y yo no tenía la suficiente fuerza para jalarla. Eso no importa, al menos tengo que intentarlo. La intento jalar, ¡Pero no se mueve para nada!

Cansada y derrotada me tiro en la cama. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Necesito mover esa cajonera… ¡Un momento! Puedo llamarle a Naruto para que me ayude a moverla, sólo tengo que cargar mi teléfono, pero ¿Dónde deje mi cargador anoche? Con eso de que moví muchas cosas, no sé dónde dejé el cargador. Busco en mi peinador, en los cajones del peinador, en el escritorio, pero nada. Voy a la cajonera a buscar en los cajones, pero nada. Lo busco debajo de mi cama y tampoco veo nada. Sigo buscando en el piso hasta que llego a la maldita cajonera otra vez ¡Y ahí estaba! Mi pobre cargador había sido trozado cuando moví el mueble. ¡Genial! En mejor situación no podría estar. Lo único que me queda es quedarme aquí esperando a que alguien venga a buscarme… aparte de eso no puedo hacer nada. ¿Salirme por la ventana? No, eso es un no absoluto. Vivo en departamentos en el segundo piso. Mejor prendo la tele para no aburrirme y ver algo. Me levanto a prender la tele ya que no encuentro el control, pero tampoco quiere prender. Mmm… creo saber cuál es el problema. Trato de prender la luz en mi cuarto y no funciona. ¡Se fue la luz! ¿En el edificio? ¿En mi departamento? ¿Sólo en mi habitación? ¡No lo sé! Ahora sí mi situación no podía empeorar.

No puedo hacer nada encerrada en mi cuarto. No puedo ir a la escuela, me perderé la junta en la tarde... ¡La presentación! Había quedado con Sasuke que practicaríamos su parte. ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! No tengo batería en mi teléfono para… pero que importa, ¡Ni su número de teléfono tengo! No se lo he pedido porque siento que me va a ver raro y me va a decir que no. ¡Me daría mucha pena! A veces me da la sensación de que mi presciencia le incomoda; siento la presión en mi cuando me ve que estoy haciendo algo y no lo hago lo suficientemente rápido. Puede que sea mi imaginación, pero es que cada vez que me mira me pongo nerviosa. Siento que voy a empezar a hablar, pero nada de lo que diga me va a entender y todo se debe a que detesto el acento que tengo cuando hablo japonés, por eso sólo me limito a decirle lo necesario. No me siento muy cómoda hablando con él, creo que aún no ha notado mi acento, ya que no hablo mucho con él a pesar de que nos vemos casi la mitad de la semana después de clases por media hora o más.

Él es un poco serio, por lo que he notado no hablaba mucho en el salón, a menos que el profesor que le pregunte algo, o alguno de sus amigos se acerque con él; tiene pocos amigos, pero ¿quién soy yo para hablar de eso? Yo tampoco soy muy social que digamos, pero al menos sí le sonrío a las personas cuando me ven, en cambio él te mira a los ojos, te sientes incomodo con su mirada y él se voltea como si nada. Que quede claro que no lo estoy criticando, aunque tal vez parezca así… simplemente me gustaría un poco más de comunicación entre nosotros cuando trabajamos juntos; tampoco lo estoy culpando de la poca comunicación que tenemos, sé que en parte es mi culpa, pero este es mi propósito este año, quiero poder tener pláticas con más personas y no sentirme avergonzada de mi acento.

He platicado más con mis compañeros; cuando me escuchan hablar me dicen, "Hablas diferente" o "Tienes un lindo acento, ¿de dónde eres?" Al principio este tipo de comentarios no me afectaban en lo absoluto, pero al pasar del tiempo me hacían sentir un poco mal porque yo dedicaba mucho de mi tiempo a practicar mi japonés. Ahora ya no le doy tanta importancia. He estado practicando mucho mi japonés con Naruto e Ino, pero si no lo practico con más personas nunca mejoraré. Estos últimos días he estado tratando de hablar un poco más con Sasuke. Después de Ino y Naruto, Sasuke… se podría decir que es la persona con la que he tenido más "platicas." Mañana empezaré disculpándome, porque al paso que las cosas van… ¡Nadie sabrá que estoy atrapada en mi cuarto y dejaré a Sasuke plantado! ¿Qué tal si piensa que soy irresponsable y que no estoy capacitada para seguir representando a la clase? ¿Y si habla con un profesor para que me saquen del comité? ¡No quiero que me echen!

Tengo que calmarme… estar encerrada me está volviendo paranoica. Tanto pensar ya me dio hambre… ¿Qué hora será? Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí atrapada, pero tengo hambre y me duele la cabeza. Agarro la almohada de mi cama, apoyo mi cabeza y cerro mis ojos para dormir un poco, ¿Qué más puedo hacer si no hay electricidad?

…...

" _Sakura…"_ alguien me llama, pero se escucha muy lejos, _"¡Sakura!"_ escucho otra vez, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, se escucha más fuerte y alguien toca la puerta. ¿La puerta? Logro salir de mi sueño y abro mis ojos. Escucho claramente como Naruto me habla, - ¡Sakura, ¿estás aquí?!

Me levanto de la cama y corro hacia la puerta del cuarto - ¡Naruto! Estoy adentro de mi cuarto -le respondo mientras toco la puerta. Escucho como sus pasos se acercan. Intenta abrir la puerta, pero al momento de empujarla se atora.

-¿Qué hay adentro? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir la puerta? – me pregunta mientras sigue tratando de empujar la puerta.

-Está un mueble, intenté moverlo, pero no puede. No he salido de mi casa desde ayer ¡Tengo hambre!

-¡Espérame aquí! -me dijo. Rápidamente escuché como sus pasos se distanciaban. Minutos después escuché algo en mi ventana. Me asomo y veo como el sol ya se está metiendo. Volteo hacia abajo y veo a Ino y a Naruto parado con una escalera. ¡Jamás me había sentido tan feliz de ver a Naruto y a Ino! Naruto recarga la escalera en la pared y sube hasta mi cuarto. Le ayudo a quitar la ventada y entra finalmente a mi cuarto.

-¡Naruto! Gracias por venir -le digo con la sonrisa más sincera que tengo. Realmente estoy agradecida. Ya iba a anochecer y yo seguía sin electricidad en mi casa. ¡No sé que hubiera hecho yo sola en la oscuridad!

-No te preocupes, Sakura, Ino y yo venimos a tu rescate. Estábamos seguro que algo no andaba bien. No respondías nuestros mensajes o llamadas. Así que decidimos venirte a buscar, pero después hablamos. Ahora necesito que me ayudes alumbrando mi camino con mi teléfono -me da su celular y enciendo la lámpara. Mueve el mueble sin ninguna dificultad y abre la puerta.

-¡Muchas gracias! Te debo una – en eso veo entrar a Ino desde la sala.

-¡Sakura! Nos tenías preocupados, ¡No nos vuelvas a hacer esto! -Ino me abraza y me doy cuenta que ella y Naruto ya no traen puesto el uniforme, en cambio yo… -No fuiste a la escuela hoy, pero aun sigues con el uniforme -se burla un poco de mí y yo le meto un codazo.

-¡Si supieras lo que he sufrido no me dirías nada! -se separa del abrazo y me toma de los hombros.

-Agarra ropa, otro uniforme, pijama y lo que sea que necesites. Hoy te vas a quedar a dormir conmigo. El encargado del edificio nos dijo que no habría electricidad hasta probablemente mañana – yo aún un poco confundida respecto a cómo había entrado al departamento, asiento con mi cabeza y busco mis cosas. Las echo en una maleta, agarro mi mochila y me voy con ellos.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que entraron?... -les intento preguntar, pero Ino me calla cruelmente.

-Te explicamos luego. Ya vámonos que se va a oscurecer más -me dice tomándome de la mano y jalándome hacia la entra.

Naruto nos acompañó hasta la casa y después se fue a su casa, pero antes de irse me dijo, -Sakura, Sasuke me preguntó por ti.

-¿Por mí? -le pregunté algo dudosa.

-Sí. Me dijo que habían quedo en… -¡Tenía razón! Lo más seguro es que estuviera molesto conmigo por haberlo dejado plantado.

-¡Sí! Ya me acordé, ¿me podrías dar su número de teléfono por favor? Tengo que disculparme.

-Pásame tu teléfono para guárdate el número -le di mi teléfono y me dio el número de Sasuke.

 _-Thanks a lot Naruto!_ _You truly are an amazing friend._

-Sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo Sakura, pero pensé que habíamos quedado en que sólo hablarías japonés -me dijo mirándome con cara de reproche. Sé que tenía razón, pero me sentía tan aliviada que se me olvidó.

-¿Qué hay de mí, acaso no cuento? -me dijo Ino cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

 _-You too!_ -les dio la mejor sonrisa que tengo y me disculpo por preocuparlos - _I'm really sorry that I caused you trouble guys, but I'm glad that…_

-¡Sakura! Ya has progresado mucho. No necesitas hablar inglés -dice Ino regañándome.

-¡Lo siento! Me sale en automático… -sé que puede escucharse como una excusa, pero juro que no lo es.

-En automático me van a salir los zapes que…

-¡Ino! No seas tan dura con Sakura, -salió Naruto a mi defensa -se la paso sola hoy en un cuarto…

-Tienes razón, sólo hoy -dice apuntándome con el dedo.

-Las veo mañana -se despide Naruto y se va caminando a su casa.

- _See ya!_ -Ino me ve enojada y yo sólo le sonrió.

-Sólo hoy Sakura… -Me alegra tener amigos como ellos. Sé que cuento con ellos siempre. Pero ahora lo que tengo que hacer es mandarle un mensaje de disculpas a Sasuke antes de que se haga más tarde.

"Hola Sasuke, soy Sakura. Estoy muy apenada por no haber ido a practicar contigo, pero pasó algo inesperado, por favor discúlpame. Naruto me dio tu número de teléfono, espero no te moleste. Nos vemos en clase."

Parece un buen mensaje; corto y directo. Espero no esté muy enojado por no haber ido. Envío el mensaje. Entro a la casa de Ino, saludo a sus papas, me pongo mi pijama y ya estoy lista en la cama a un lado de Ino para dormir, pero de repente escucho como mi estómago llora por dentro, y yo también.

-Creo que alguien tiene hambre -insinúa Ino riéndose. Siento como mis cachetes se ponen rojos y me tapo con la cobija hasta la nariz

-Tengo hambre, no he comido en todo el día… -Ino se levanta de la cama y sale del cuarto.

-Vamos a que comas algo. No quiero que te me desmayes -y para mi vergüenza mi estómago se vuelve a escuchar, pero está vez más fuerte. Ino solo se ríe y se va a la cocina.

Yo jamás podré mentir y decir que no tengo hambre, mi estómago siempre se va a encargar de delatarme.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES: Estos primeros capítulos quería narrarlos desde la perspectiva de cada personaje, pero los demás serán en tercera persona a partir del 4to o 5to capitulo. Especificaré en las notas antes del capítulo😊


	4. Sus amigos son ¿enemigos?

NOTAS DE AUTOR: Capítulo narrado en 3ra persona :)

* * *

Pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a caer del cielo, haciendo que los estudiantes se cubrieran la cabeza con sus mochilas. Sakura e Ino habían salido temprano de la casa, apenas había caminado poco, así que decidieron regresar por un paraguas. Les tocaba compartir, ambas sostenían el paraguas. Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a la casa de Naruto, Sakura tocó varias veces la puerta, pero nadie respondía. Sabía que Kushina y Minato no se encontraban en la casa, así que el único que podía abrir era Naruto, pero como era de costumbre él aún no estaba listo.

-Sakura, te dije que no pasáramos por Naruto, él nunca está listo -le reprochaba su amiga tratando de pegarse lo más posible al paraguas para protegerse del agua -Además, para nuestra suerte hoy está lloviendo -cruzó sus brazos y se recargó en la puerta.

-Deja de quejarte, -dijo Sakura saliendo a su defensa. Su amiga tenía razón, era rara la vez que Naruto estaba listo a tiempo, pero ella siempre se iba a la escuela con él. Era lo mismo todas las mañanas desde el día que lo conoció – prometo que la próxima vez que salgamos yo pagaré por ti -le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó más a ella. Con una mano sostenía el paraguas y la otra se acercaba al rostro de la rubia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -la cuestionó Ino deteniendo la mano de Sakura.

-Quería quitarte la expresión que tenías en la cara, y sí funcionó; -dijo riéndose un poco -Si sigues de enojona te vas a arrugar pronto.

Sakura escuchó unos pasos rápidos acercándose a la entrada, detalle del cual Ino no se había percatado por estarse quejando, y decidió agarrar con fuerza la muñeca de su amiga -¿Ahora qué? -le dijo con cara de fastidio, pero al instante le desapareció ese semblante al sentir cómo perdía el balance.

Al abrir la puerta Naruto le cayó Ino en el pecho, haciéndolo soltar la rebanada de pan que llevaba en la boca, rebotando en la cabeza de ella para después caer al piso y empaparse de agua.

-¡Mi pan! -gritó Naruto haciendo pucheros -era la última rebanada que quedaba… -se iba a agachar para recogerla, pero Sakura e Ino lo detuvieron agarrándolo cada una de sus brazos.

-Te compró uno después, -dijo Sakura jalándolo hacia la calle – hay que irnos que se hará tarde.

-No te preocupes Sakura -abrió su paraguas y empezaron a caminar -Sé que no fue tu culpa, en dado caso – volteó a ver a Ino y le dirigió una mirada asesina -Ino debería de comprármelo.

-Ni sueñes que te voy a comprar algo. Aparte de que nos tenías esperándote bajo la lluvia ¿esperas a que te compre algo? -le reclamó Ino frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Ino! Te dije que te vas a arrugar más rápido si sigues de enojona – dijo Sakura tocando la frente de su amiga con su dedo índice. Ino le quita el dedo de un manazo y la ignora por completo.

-Mira Naruto, ella -dijo señalando a su amiga -te pondrá esperar bajo lluvia, nieve y sol, pero yo no. Así que a la próxima vez ¡levántate más temprano! -Sakura apenas iba a decir algo, pero su amiga la calló de inmediato -Ya me encuentro de mal humor Sakura, sé que no es tu culpa, pero si me quedo aquí el resto de mi día se va arruinar -tomó el paraguas de las manos de Sakura y comenzó a caminar más rápido. Al parecer Naruto la había enfadado bastante, y no era para menos. Siempre que quería irse con Sakura sabía que pasarían por Naruto, y él siempre tenía que salir tarde. Si algo detestaba ella era la impuntualidad. Había tenido bastante de él hoy, así que decidió irse a la escuela por su lado.

Sakura cerró los ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro. Naruto e Ino no sé llevaban muy bien, y ella lo sabía, pero a pesar de eso ella trataba de que se llevaran bien, o al menos que se toleraran un poco más. Ino le insistía a Sakura que Naruto no era una muy buena amistad, no estaba en contra de que fueran amigos, pero le sugería que se juntara menos con él. Sakura siempre lo defendía. Él era con una de las pocas personas que habla; le inspiraba confianza, jamás se sentía juzgada por él, sin contar que nunca había visto un día en el que estuviera con él y se hubiera aburrido. Tenía un sentido del humor que siempre le levantaba el ánimo. Lo más importante era que todo lo que ella horneaba a él le fascinaba. Sin duda apreciaba su amistad.

A Ino la había conocido un poco antes que Naruto, y al igual que él, ella formaba parte importante de su vida. Fue la primera persona que le habló a ella el primer día de clases, y después se convertiría en su primer y mejor amiga. Compartían metas y desafíos similares, lo cual las acerco más. Era claro y más que evidente que Ino tenía un carácter algo complicado; era explosiva, y en ocasiones un poco arrogante, pero Sakura ya lo sabía. Así como tenía características no muy favorables, también tenía sus virtudes como toda persona. Era muy inteligente, muy buena escuchando y dando consejos, sabia divertirse, y lo que más le agradaba a Sakura de ella, su seguridad en si misma.

Quería y apreciaba mucho a ambos, el único detalle era que ellos dos no se llevaban muy bien estando juntos, no significaba que se odiaran, simplemente sus personalidades chocaban mucho. Por eso la mayoría de las veces salía por separado con cada uno.

\- ¿Por quién suspiras si aquí estoy yo? -le dijo Naruto guiñándole el ojo mientras le ofrecía el paraguas para que compartieran.

-Estoy segura que no es por ti -respondió Sakura tomando el paraguas.

-Auch, Sakura, eso sí me dolió -le dijo con un tono fingido -Dime, ¿Por qué suspiraste? -volvió a insistir Naruto poniendo una cara a la cual era difícil resistirse.

-Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo, pero como sé que vas a seguir insistiendo hasta que te diga… -hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió hablando -te lo voy a decir- Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja, no creía con que facilidad había convencido a su amiga. Normalmente le tomaba la mitad del día y eso era si la sobornaba con una rebanada de pastel de fresa, y si eso no funcionaba, tenía que esperar hasta el día siguiente y ella ya no podía más con lo que la angustiaba. -Tengo que disculparme con Sasuke hoy y estoy muy nerviosa, ¿Qué tal si está molesto? -dijo Sakura tapándose la cara con su mano derecha.

-Pensé que me dirías algo más importante… -le respondió Naruto con algo de pesadez

-Claro que es importante para mí -se quitó la mano de la cara y le dio un golpe al rubio en su hombro.

-¡No era necesario que me pegaras! -soltó Naruto sobándose el hombro

-Y no era necesario que me respondieras así -dijo Sakura mirando al piso -Sé que es algo que no tiene mucha importancia, o por lo cual al menos no debería preocuparme, pero es que… ¡Sasuke me pone nerviosa! -dijo soltando el paraguas y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos -Creo que hasta un poco de miedo me da.

-Sakura, contrólate. -Le aconsejó Naruto quitándole las manos de la cara -Tu japonés ha mejorado muchísimo; Además, Sasuke es como yo, -hizo una breve pausa y siguió hablando con la misma seriedad -claro, no es tan guapo como yo, tan valiente como yo, tan popular con las chicas, tan carismático entre los maestros… -hubiera podido seguir elogiándose de no haber sido por Sakura que lo interrumpió.

-Entiendo que eres genial y todo eso, pero creo te desviaste un poquito -junta su dedo pulgar con el meñique y se lo muestra a él -del tema principal.

-Como te decía, -prosiguió Naruto con su narración -Sasuke no se va a molestar. Además, fue algo que estaba fuera de tus manos resolver, pero si te hace sentir mejor, puedo acompañarte para darte apoyo -le dijo levantando su pulgar en forma de buena suerte.

-Creo poder hacerlo sola, sólo espero no ponerme nerviosa, congelarme o que se me olvide el japonés… -respondió algo dudosa y avergonzada de que un suceso así pudiese repetirse otra vez.

-¿Algo así como cuando nos conocimos? -dijo Naruto riéndose muy bajo, pero no lo suficiente, pues Sakura había alcanzado a escucharlo.

-Exacto… -asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes que admitir que fue una forma muy original de conocer a alguien -respondió Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar cómo había conocido a su amiga.

Después de caminar un rato habían llegado a la escuela. Al llegar se dieron cuenta que Ino ya les había ganado, como era de esperar, y es que cuando caminaban con Sakura siempre se tardaban más, era por eso que ella siempre salía con bastante tiempo de su casa. Le gustaba caminar tranquila y sin prisa. Se cambiaron de zapatos y Naruto dejó el paraguas cerrado, pero sin abrochar para que se secara. Subieron las escaleras al segundo piso, y antes de llegar a su salón vieron a Ino parada en el salón de al lado platicando con un muchacho. Sakura la iba a saludar, pero al ver la atención que ella le prestaba a él… decidió no interrumpir y seguir su camino junto con Naruto hasta su salón.

Como era de costumbre Sakura se fue a sentar a su asiento. Era el tercer asiento en la quinta fila de la puerta del salón a la ventana. Naruto iba a platicar con Sasuke, como era de costumbre, pero él no había llegado aún. Los cual era raro, Sasuke siempre estaba en la escuela temprano. Resignado pero preocupado Naruto se va y sienta en su lugar, el cual era al lado izquierdo de Sakura; en la sexta fila, la cual estaba pegada hasta la ventana, en el cuarto asiento.

-Sakura, se me hace raro que Sasuke no haya llegado ¿Crees que quiera vengarse porque lo dejaste plantado ayer? -le susurró Naruto inclinándose un poco en su asiento.

-No es momento de que me pongas nerviosa Naruto. Hoy tenemos la presentación, por supuesto que no va a faltar -si bien no le había respondido el mensaje que le envió la noche anterior, no significaba que estuviera molesto y faltaría clase. Eso era algo muy infantil que ni siquiera había cruzado la mente de Sakura.

Naruto iba a decir algo más, pero se calló al ver a Sasuke entrar al salón tranquilamente, justo segundos antes de que la campana sonara. Tomó asiento y dejo su mochila a un lado de él. Las clases trascurrieron tranquilas hasta la hora antes del receso. Era la oportunidad de Sakura de acercarse a Sasuke para disculparse. Se levantó pronto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el asiento de él que aún se encontraba guardando unos cuadernos.

-Hola, Sasuke -lo saludó con una leve sonrisa una vez enfrente de él. Sasuke levantó la cabeza al darse cuenta que lo llamaban.

-Hola Sakura -le respondió mientras bajaba la mirada y seguía guardando sus cosas -Quiero pedirte un favor -le dijo levantándose de su asiento al haber terminado de acomodar sus cosas. Sakura asintió y Sasuke continuó hablando - ¿Podemos hablar después de clase? -le preguntó.

Sakura dudó un poco antes de contestar. Tenía que hacer algo después de clase. Sasuke se percató de que tal vez no querría al no responderle de inmediato como lo hizo al principio cuando le dijo que necesitaba un favor. Estuvo a punto de decirle que lo olvidara, pero Sakura respondió antes de que él lo hiciera. -Sí, está bien, pero hoy me toca quedarme a ayudar a limpiar el salón -le respondió algo confundida. Venía a disculparse, no a que le pidieran un favor, no esperaba algo así.

Sasuke pensó un poco y le respondió -Te espero -tomó su comida que estaba en su escritorio y salió del salón. Naruto lo siguió y antes de salir del salón le levantó ambos pulgares a Sakura y le sonrió. Ella quedó un poco pensativa, ¿de qué quería hablar Sasuke con ella? Tendría que esperar hasta el fin del día para averiguarlo.

Ino se paró en la puerta del salón y la llamó -¡Sakura! Apúrate que se va a acabar el pay de queso -le gritó su amiga sacándola de sus pensamientos. Volteó a verla y caminó hacia ella. -Aún no se me olvida lo que me prometiste en la mañana ¡eeh! -le recordó agarrándola del brazo para irse juntas a la cafetería.

-Ya lo sé, a ti no se te olvida nada…

…

Sentado en una mesa se encontraba repasando sus líneas, él y Naruto se estaban desayunando afuera de la cafetería, ya que a Sasuke no le gustaba estar en la cafetería encerrado y rodeado de personas. Era algo que simplemente prefería evitar.

-A veces me siento ignorado por ti, -dijo Naruto al terminar de masticar la mordida que le había dado a un sándwich -mejor me hubiera ido con Sakura -le dio un sorbo a su bebida y siguió comiendo.

-Hablando de ella, -dijo apartando su vista de las tarjetas -no podré quedarme en la tarde…

-¡Sasuke! -se escuchó rápidamente un quejido por parte del rubio -Ya había quedado con los demás de que jugaríamos un partido después de clase -le reclamó dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa.

-Estaré ocupado con Sakura…

-¡No me digas que por fin te animaste a pedirle una cita! -exclamó con emoción levantando la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa de lado.

-No Naruto -respondió con fastidio cerrando sus ojos -es como la tercera o segunda vez que te digo que no -abrió sus ojos y siguió repasando sus líneas.

-Menos mal, porque conseguir una cita con Sakura… creo que es más difícil que decir el abecedario en inglés al revés, más difícil que poder ver una estrella fugaz, más difícil que…

-Entiendo el punto -dijo Sasuke - ¿Experiencia? -preguntó riéndose un poco.

-Aunque me duela aceptarlo… -respondió Naruto terminándose su bebida, ya que el sándwich había desaparecido después de 5 mordidas- sí -y nuevamente volvió a dejar caer su cabeza en la mesa.

-¿Cuándo sucedió esto que me lo perdí? -preguntó Sasuke bajando las tarjetas de su mano para dejarlas sobre la mesa.

-Fue poco después de conocerla… -empezó Naruto a narrar -pero, no creo que sea una historia que quieras oír -dijo al darse cuenta que tenía la atención de su amigo, lo haría rogarle un poco antes de contarle su triste historia.

-Si no quieres decirme está bien -dijo retomando sus tarjetas de la mesa. Sabía que Naruto le iba a decir sin necesidad de rogarle. Y al instante Naruto le quitó las tarjetas a Sasuke de sus manos y habló otra vez.

-Ponme atención, que es una historia muy triste que me duele recordar -dijo mientras deslizaba su dedo índice en su mejilla, desde el ojo hasta la mandíbula, en señal de una pequeña lagrima. -Todo comenzó el día que pensó que la estaba siguiendo a su casa…


	5. Fotografía

-¿Tan bajo has caído Naruto, que hasta la has espiado? -comentó Sasuke riéndose.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -se defendió el rubio con bastante exaltación -sólo quería regresarle una pluma que había tirado en la cafetería -dijo con una sonrisa melancólica al recordar el momento.

-¿Y todo sólo para regresarle una pluma? -dijo con fastidio Sasuke.

-Jamás entenderías de lo que hablo, -cruzándose de brazos dijo Naruto -no conoces a mi pequeña Sakura, ni los sentimientos puros que tenía por ella…

-Yo sólo quería saber cómo habías quedado en ridículo, no tu historia de amor -dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado. A pesar de que Naruto era su mejor amigo, nunca le había contado que estuviera enamorado de Sakura. ¿Qué si le dolía un poco enterarse al final? Tal vez… realmente eso era algo que si Naruto quería compartir con él lo haría, y si no, no.

-Y yo aquí pensando que por primera vez te interesaba mi vida amorosa -le respondió su amigo poniéndose la mano en la frente sin verlo a la cara.

-No es que no me interese Naruto, pero es que cometes muchas estupideces -le confesó Sasuke rodando sus ojos, y en eso vio a Sakura pasar con una rubia. No había podido dejar de pensar en ella desde la mañana, e inconscientemente su mirada se posó en ella. Sus ojos no se despegaban de la pelirrosa, e incluso lo que decía Naruto había pasado de ser una plática a simplemente palabras que se distorsionaban antes de llegar a sus oídos.

-¡Sasuke te estoy hablando! -le gritó a su amigo, pero él seguía sumergido en una laguna de pensamientos. Naruto dirigió su mirada hasta donde Sasuke estaba viendo, y se indignó aún más -Pensé que habías dicho que Sakura era aburrida -comentó Naruto, cosa que su amigo extrañamente sí alcanzó a oír.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso. Jamás he hablado de ella -dijo retomando nuevamente sus cartas.

-Te cuento mi historia y no me escuchas -empezó el rubio a quejarse -pero, apenas te digo mentiras y resulta que es lo único que sí escuchas. ¡Y no me ignores otra vez con tus malditas tarjetas!

…

La última campana del día había sonado, marcando el fin de clases y el inicio del fin de semana. Todos empezaron a guardar sus cuadernos y útiles, y al cabo de pocos minutos el salón se encontraba vacío, a excepción, de a quienes les tocaba limpiar. Sasuke se levantó de su asiento, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la salida. Salió del salón y se recargó en la pared de enfrente; dejó caer su mochila y soltó un suspiro. Se encontraba muy confundido. Nadie podría responder sus preguntas mas que ella; tal vez su familia podría, pero dudaba que le digieran la verdad. Después de todo fue en su casa dónde todo este asunto empezó. Estaba en una situación complicada. No tenía ningún derecho de preguntarle algo a ella, al igual que ella ninguna obligación de responder, especialmente porque su relación era simplemente compañeros de clase, y era eso exactamente lo que más curiosidad despertaba en él. Había pensado en varias y diferentes explicaciones, pero ninguna parecía convencerlo por completo, y entre más indagaba en el asunto, más preguntas quedaban sin respuesta. Después de haber pensado tanto había llegado a la conclusión de que la única opción sería investigar por su cuenta.

Sintió vibrar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Dudó en responder la llamada. Dada la hora que era, suponía que podría tratarse de su hermano, pero tenía que responder, de no hacerlo, no le dejaría de llamar.

 _-Sasuke, estoy esperándote en el estacionamiento_ -escuchó la voz de su hermano. Ya se encontraba dentro del carro. Dedujo al alcanzar a oír muy bajo el volumen de la música, pero apenas lo suficiente.

Pensó en mentir. Podría decirle que se fuera sin él porque le tocaba hacer limpieza, pero eso sería inútil. Itachi contaba con acceso a la información de él. No estaba seguro de cuales cosas su hermano tenía conocimiento y de cuáles no. Mentir quedaba descartado. Tal vez lo mejor sería que digiera la verdad… a medias.

-No me esperes, iré a la casa más tarde hoy -le respondió tranquilamente después de haber pensado tanto. Itachi tardó un poco en responder.

 _-De acuerdo…_ -dijo un poco dudoso _-Sólo avísale a mamá. ¿Quieres que te recoja al rato?_ -preguntó con la esperanza de sacarle algo de información a su pequeño hermano.

-No, así está bien -respondió Sasuke. Vio que Sakura había terminado de limpiar y estaba alistando sus cosas.

 _-¿Te esperamos para comer? -_ preguntó en su último intento por recaudar información.

-No Itachi -respondió un poco fastidiado. Sakura se aproximaba hacia él y tenía que colgar la llamada -Ya me tengo que ir -fueron sus últimas palabras antes de colgar.

Sakura se acercó a él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro -Disculpa por haber tardado.

-Está bien -le respondió mientras veía la pantalla de su teléfono para asegurase de que le había colgado a Itachi. Guardó su teléfono y dirigió su mirada hacia ella. -Sé que no hablamos mucho fuera de clase, pero necesito ayuda en algo. Itachi me dijo que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme -le dijo Sasuke sin rodeos. Él no era alguien que le gustara perder su tiempo. Notó como Sakura se sonrojó un poco, y por alguna razón le causó gracia, que por supuesto no mostró. Casi nunca veía a Sakura reír o sonrojarse. Era muy seria en clase, y en las juntas del comité hablaba muy poco.

-Claro… -le respondió con un rostro algo confundido, lo cual Sasuke observó rápidamente.

-¿Podríamos ir a tu casa? -preguntó Sasuke al recoger su mochila del piso, empezando a caminar y Sakura le siguió el paso -Se me hizo tarde hoy y olvidé mi laptop en la casa -Sakura tardó un poco en responder, y es que estaba tratando de seguir el ritmo con el que la conversación iba. Jamás llegó a pensar que Sasuke le pidiera ayuda en algo. Era muy independiente; no era del tipo que le gustara recibir o pedir ayuda de ser necesario. Pero nunca antes lo había visto batallar en algo. Pareciera como si fuera dotado en todos los aspectos… -¿Sakura? -la llamó Sasuke deteniendo el paso al notar que no respondía nada ella.

-No hay ningún problema -respondió mientras seguía caminando.

Sasuke volvió a caminar hasta alcanzarla. Salieron de la escuela y empezaron a caminar por la calle. Aún seguía nublado, pero la lluvia había cesado. Sakura llevaba su mochila llena y tres libros cargando en los brazos. No era tan tarde, aun se encontraban estudiantes merodeando en la calle. Pasaron por una tienda y Sakura se detuvo.

-¿Vas a comprar algo? -preguntó Sasuke deteniéndose junto con ella. Sakura asintió y entró a la tienda. La puerta se abrió automáticamente y entraron ambos. Con un brazo sostenía sus libros, y con el otro iba a agarrar una canasta para poner las cosas que compraría, pero al momento de hacerlo vio la mano de Sasuke en frente de ella hacerlo -No creo que puedas hacerlo con las manos ocupadas -le dijo dejándola atrás.

-Gracias -le respondió con media sonrisa, la cual él no alcanzó a ver. Fue al área de verduras y frutas, la cual quedaba justo donde Sasuke se había detenido. Sakura tomó una caja de fresas y la echó en la canasta. Siguió caminando y Sasuke la siguió. Agarró un par de cosas más y fue a la caja a pagar. Sasuke dejó la canasta en el mostrador y Sakura dejó sus libros para poder sacar la cartera de su mochila. Pagó y abrió su mochila para guardar el cambio. Se disponía a agarrar la bolsa de las compras, pero Sasuke se le adelantó quitándola del mostrador. Se dio media vuelta para recoger sus libros, pero también habían desaparecido.

-Se hará tarde si no nos apuramos -le dijo Sasuke llamando su atención desde la entrada. Sakura salió de la tienda detrás de él. Llevaba en una mano la bolsa y en la otra los libros.

-Déjame ayudarte -dijo Sakura tomando los libros de sus manos, a lo cual él no opuso resistencia.

Siguieron caminando un poco más y todo estaba en silencio. Ninguno de ellos mencionaba ninguna palabra. Sasuke iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, que el no hablar no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, pero por el otro lado… Sakura se sentía incomoda, no sabía que era lo que quería Sasuke. El recorrido no fue tan largo, y al cabo de 20 minutos ya había llegado a el edificio donde vivía la pelirrosa.

Sakura iba dirigiendo el camino, con Sasuke detrás de ella siguiéndole el paso. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron hasta la puerta donde ella vivía. Sacó las llaves de su mochila, abrió la puerta y entraron.

Sasuke empezó a examinar la casa apenas y había puesto un pie en ella. Parecía una casa normal. Se encontraba limpia y organizada. Nada fuera de lo común.

-Sasuke, puedes tomar asiento donde quieras -le dijo Sakura desde la cocina. Sin darse cuenta él, ya había caminado hasta la sala, con la bolsa aun en su mano -Soló necesito la bolsa que traes -soltó una leve risa Sakura. Sasuke la llevó hasta la cocina y regresó a la sala. Había varias fotografías, la mayoría eran de Sakura, y una de Naruto… al parecer Naruto ya conocía a la familia de ella. Siguió caminando en la sala, pero se detuvo al ver una foto en particular que le había llamado la atención. Era Sakura abrazada por dos adultos. La tomó entre sus manos y la acercó a su vista. Pareciera que eran sus padres. Había nieve alrededor y todos estaban muy bien cubiertos por la ropa. Sakura llevaba puesto un gorro color azul celeste… parecía que fuese el mismo que…

\- ¿Sasuke? -lo llamó Sakura tocando ligeramente su hombro. El giró su cabeza rápidamente. ¿A qué hora había llegado? Ni siquiera la había escuchado acercarse -Te preguntaba si querías agua.

-Sí… por favor -le respondió sin verle a la cara mientras regresaba a su lugar el portarretrato y se sentaba en el sillón. Sakura fue la cocina por un vaso de agua y regresó.

-Tenía un año. -soltó de la nada Sakura. Sasuke la miró un poco desconcertado, esperando a que ella le aclarara de qué estaba hablando -En la foto que estabas viendo – se sentó a un lado de él y le entregó el vaso de agua, pero al momento que lo iba a agarrar se le resbaló de las manos. Cayendo toda el agua sobre la blusa del uniforme de Sakura; tornando su rostro rojísimo. Parecía que tenía fiebre.

-Lo siento mucho, Sakura -se disculpó Sasuke girando su rostro completamente. Sin ninguna intención de querer ver, había alcanzado a ver con detalle el busto de la muchacha.

Sasuke se sonrojó un poco. Había visto varias veces a Sakura, pero nunca antes de la forma en que lo había hecho. Ella usaba su uniforme holgado, pero con la blusa mojada se dejaba ver con detalle sus curvas y otros atributos.

-No te preocupes -le respondió Sakura con voz nerviosa- accidentes pasan -se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió hacia su habitación -Iré a cambiarme, si quieres agua ve a la cocina -alcanzó a escuchar antes de oír el portazo.

¡Vaya forma de comenzar!… primera vez que la veía fuera de clase y esto sucedía. Sin contar que lo había cachado viendo sus fotografías. Lo más seguro era que pensaría que Sasuke Uchiha era un depravado. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Esto sería más complicado de lo que se había imaginado. Se sacudió mentalmente y recobró su compostura. Este era el momento perfecto para cerciorarse de lo que había visto en la fotografía, no podía desperdiciarlo.

Abrió su mochila, y dentro de uno de sus cuadernos sacó una fotografía. La tomó entre sus manos y se levantó para compararla con la que había visto minutos antes. Las observó por escasos segundos y estaba seguro que el gorro era el mismo… al igual que la vestimenta que llevaba puesta.

Lo primero que haría al regresar a su casa sería buscar entre las fotos que su madre tenía guardadas. Definitivamente las dos fotos habían sido tomadas el mismo día. Volteó la foto que había sacado de su mochila y la leyó una vez más,

" _Come visit us soon! Sakura and Sasori are waiting for Itachi and Sasuke._ "

Por más que le había dado vueltas al asunto, por más que había intentado encontrar una explicación, no entendía porqué había una foto de Sakura en su casa. Lo que más daba vueltas en su cabeza había sido la dedicatoria. ¿Quién esperaba verlos pronto? ¿La familia de Sakura? ¿Quién era Sasori? ¿Por qué no tenía ningún recuerdo de ella? ¿Por qué estaba escrita en inglés? Demasiadas preguntas empezaron a inundar su mente y nublar su pensamiento hasta el punto de tirarlo en el sillón.

Hecho un vistazo rápido al resto de las fotografías, y como había pensado anteriormente, en la mayoría de ellas se encontraba Sakura o dos adultos, los cuales suponía que eran sus padres, pero nada más… no había algún otro niño o muchacho, aparte de la foto donde estaban retratados Naruto, una rubia y Sakura abrazados. Tal vez Sasori era el nombre del padre de Sakura. Pero para poder saber eso, sólo tenía que esperar un poco más a que los padres de ella llegaran a la casa, entonces sabría si es o no es.

Ahora que pensaba en eso… ya casi serían las cuatro de la tarde, y ninguno de los padres de ella había llegado.

Escuchó abrir la puerta y rápidamente guardó la fotografía en su mochila. Aun no era el momento de preguntarle algo a Sakura, mucho menos mostrarle la fotografía que había encontrado esa mañana en la casa de los Uchiha.


	6. El otro lado de la moneda

Había pensado demasiado ese día sin llegar a ningún lado; sin embargo, las preguntas seguían saliendo a flote. Era demasiado el misterio que sentía al ver a Sakura, que después de haber analizado la situación había llegado a la conclusión de que se convertiría en su sombra sin que ella lo notara.

Levantó su cabeza con pesadez y suspiró profundo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era ridícula la forma en la que estaba actuando, pero no podía evitarlo. La curiosidad por saber más de ella lo empezaba a agobiar un poco. De ser su compañera de clase, había pasado a ser en la persona que más pensaba.

¿Quién era Sakura? Seguía preguntándose una y otra vez.

-Perdón que tardé -escuchó la voz de ella atrás de él, pero estaba tan sumergido en su pensamiento que el tiempo lo sintió como escasos segundos que se habían resbalado como agua entre sus dedos.

Sakura se sentó a un lado de él con su laptop en su regazo.

Su atuendo había cambiado; ya no llevaba puesto el uniforme, si no un short de mezclilla y una playera blanca y lisa. La playera le quedaba holgada, pero los shorts eran ajustados. Se había recogido el cabello en una colita de caballo alta, y llevaba puesto un último accesorio que no había pasado desapercibido para Sasuke. Tan pronto como lo notó, sus dudas parecieron salir en automático, y sin darse cuenta, ya se lo había preguntado.

Fijó su mirada en los ojos de ella, sin que Sakura se diera cuenta al estar ocupada en la computadora- ¿Usas lentes? – se sorprendió con la rapidez en que lo dijo. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a su mente de procesar la pregunta.

-Sólo en computadora -respondió ella. Prendió la computadora y esperó hasta que la pantalla se iluminara -¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?

-Quiero estudiar la universidad fuera del país. Itachi me dijo que tal vez podrías ayudarme en algo -Sakura giró la cabeza y le sonrió.

Regresó la mirada a la pantalla y le hizo otra pregunta -Sí puedo, ¿en qué necesitas ayuda? -dijo mientras abría una página de internet.

Sasuke había analizado a Sakura durante todo el día, y también recaudado información desde el día en que la conoció en las juntas del comité. Había algo que notó en ella, algo que las demás personas no hacían y sin dudarlo preguntó -Sakura ¿Por qué me hablas tan formal?

No le incomodaba en lo absoluto que lo hiciera, era más curiosidad que nada. De hecho, de alguna forma lo hacía sentirse tranquilo, no acosado, como siempre solía suceder cuando una chica se acercaba a él, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía distanciado. Su manera de hablar de ella era muy peculiar, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a una persona mayor o tal vez alguien con el que deseaba tener la mas mínima conversación posible. Al menos de esa forma lo interpretaba Sasuke, y es que la mayoría de las cosas que decía Sakura eran pequeñas frases, en las cuales dejaba muy poco espacio para hacer una plática. Pero cuando la observaba con su amiga la rubia, de la cual no recordaba el nombre, parecía todo lo contrario. Su rostro se mostraba más expresivo, al igual que su lenguaje corporal, y a lo lejos alcanzaba a ver como la boca de ella no dejaba de moverse. Lo mismo era cuando la veía con Naruto.

¿Por qué lo trataba de forma diferente a él?

Claro, no esperaba ser tratado al igual que sus amigos de un día al otro, lejos estaba de querer ser golpeado por ella, como tantas veces Naruto le platicaba. Se le hacía difícil de creerlo, se veía tan tranquila y comprehensiva… pero por supuesto que Naruto acaba con la paciencia de cualquiera, y Sakura no era la excepción.

¿Por qué de cierta forma se sentía rechazado?

Podría ser que era la primera vez que no se sentía acosado por una muchacha, la cual no mostraba algún interés en entablar una conversación con él. Sentía como si toda la plática la estuviera forzando él. Recibiendo por parte de ella sólo cortas frases o movimientos de cabeza.

Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado en la situación, tal vez ni siquiera era algo grande cómo lo hacía ver… O podría ser que el ego le dolía un poco.

Sasuke mantuvo la mirada fija en ella en todo momento. Sakura se quitó los anteojos y puso su computadora en la mesita de centro que se encontraba en frente de ellos -Ya te disté cuenta… ¿verdad? -Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, con la esperanza de esconder su pena, pero aún se alcanzaba a ver una leve sonrisa atreves del espacio que quedaba entre los dedos.

Sasuke se arrepentía un poco de haberle preguntado… ¿acaso iba a llorar? La situación ya no podía empeorar; lo hecho, hecho estaba, y él ya iba a bordo del tren que llevaba al lugar dónde creía que sus dudas podrías ser contestadas. La mente de Sakura, sus pensamientos. Por fin sabría un poco más sobre ella

-¿Cuenta de qué? -preguntó Sasuke totalmente confundido, inclinando su cabeza para poder ver, aunque fuera sólo un poco la expresión que ella tenía ella en el rostro.

-No tienes que ser amable Sasuke, sé que ya te diste cuenta. Así que no tengo otra opción mas que…

 _-¡¿Cuenta de qué?!_ – Pensó Sasuke manteniendo, al menos por fuera, la calma -¿De qué hablas Sakura? -interrumpió Sasuke empezándose a preocupar un poco por la sanidad de ella. Mucho menos ayudaba el tono maléfico que utilizaba ella al hablar.

-Soy miembro de tu club de fans… -dijo riendo un poco al final de haberlo dicho. ¿Había escuchado bien, club de fan? ¿Desde cuándo tenía un club de fans? Pero lo más importante, ¿desde cuándo Sakura era miembro? -¡No es cierto, Sasuke! -soltó una risa juguetona, se descubrió el rostro y volteó a ver a Sasuke. Él se encontraba con la cara sería, estaba tratando de mantenerse al ritmo de la conversación, la cual había sido la primera en la que veía un lado diferente de Sakura. No era la misma Sakura que veía en clase o en las juntas del comité, sino todo lo contrario. Se estaba comportando como lo hacía ella con sus amigos -Veo que no te causó mucha gracia… -dijo Sakura con una risa nerviosa -pero eso no era de lo que yo hablaba, -empezó a jugar con sus manos y dirigió su mirada a ellas -ya sé que te diste cuenta de mi acento. Espero no haberte echo sentir incómodo con mi forma de hablar, pero no me siento muy segura de mi japonés. Por eso hablo muy poco, trato de mantener las conversaciones al mínimo, y mi forma de hablar es muy "propia" -dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.

Sasuke separó sus labios en un intento de decir, pero se arrepintió al instante, volviéndolos a cerrar. No estaba seguro de que era verdad y que era falso. Pues él no alcanzaba a escuchar algún acento. Después de escasos segundos volvió a separar sus labios, esta vez seguro de lo que iba a decir - Es cierto que antes hablabas un poco lento, pero… -al darse cuenta de la reacción que había causado en Sakura se detuvo. Ella se había cubierto la cara otra vez, queriendo ocultar su vergüenza -¡No es cierto! -dijo tratando de arreglar las cosas -sólo te estaba regresando la broma, -dijo intentándole quitar las manos de la cara. Ella sintió el contacto de su piel e inmediatamente quitó las manos.

-Tienes razón -bufó Sakura echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos -Pero no mentí cuando dije que tenías un club de fans.

-¿Entonces formas parte de él? -preguntó Sasuke algo dudoso.

-En eso sí te mentí, -respondió riéndose un poco – pero sí las conozco. Intentaron acercarse a mí cuando fuimos escogidos para representar al salón para _saquearme_ información sobre ti. Por supuesto que me rehusé. No es como que supiera mucho de ti, pero aunque lo supiera no lo haría, Sasuke.

- _Sacarme_ -la corrigió Sasuke al darse cuenta del error que había cometido ella.

-¡Sí! – afirmó ella. Levantó su cabeza y recogió sus piernas para acomodarse mejor en el sillón -¿Puedes creerlo? -preguntó con indignación.

-No Sakura, me refiero a que se dice _sacarme_ , no _saquearme_. Son verbos completamente diferentes – dijo riéndose un poco. Si bien no notaba un acento, el uso de sus palabras no era siempre el correcto. Le había causado un poco de gracia, no burla, era algo más inocente lo que lo había hecho reír un poco.

-SA, CAR, ME -repitió la palabra sílaba por sílaba -Gracias Sasuke. -Agarró la laptop, se la puso en las piernas y se volvió a colocar sus lentes. -Ahora hay que empezar, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

-Onigiri… -respondió después de pensar varios segundos

-Interesante… -dijo Sakura mientras escribía en la computadora.

-¿Color favorito? -volvió a preguntar sin despegar la vista de la pantalla y los dedos del teclado.

-Negro…

-Sabías que el negro no es un color, si no la ausencia de luz… -Sasuke se acercó un poco a la pantalla para llevarse la sorpresa de que ella estaba escribiendo lo que él le decía.

-¿Estas escribiendo lo que estoy diciendo…? -preguntó bastante confundido.

-Es para el club de fans, jajaja -dijo mientras reía. Cerró la laptop y la volvió a dejar en la mesa. Puso su mano izquierda en la cabeza y recargó el brazo en el respaldo del sillón. -Prometo que esa fue mi última broma, pero platícame en qué tipo de universidades estas interesado o al menos qué quieres estudiar, para acortar la lista de _posilibidades._

- _Posibilidades_ -volvió a corregirla Sasuke.

-PO, SI, LI, BI, DA, DES -trató de emitir Sakura los mismos sonidos que él había hecho.

-No. Es PO, SI, BI, LI, DA, DES. Intercambia de lugar LI, por BI. Escucha bien los sonidos que hago, _posibilidades_ -le repitió una vez más paso por paso.

 _-¿Posibilidades…?_ -dijo algo dudosa.

-Sí. Así se dice- le respondió regalándole una sonrisa. Notó como ella se sonrojó un poco y también se reía. Se sentía muy a gusto al platicar con ella.

-No le digas a Naruto, pero -le hizo un ademan para que se acercara y ella también se acercó -… eres mejor maestro que él. -Se alejaron un poco y Sasuke se rió – Es que él me grita mucho -posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, diciéndole que guardara el secreto.

Tocaron la puerta con bastante fuerza tres veces, haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltara un poco. Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta, se recargo en ella, y se paró en las puntas de sus pies. Se asomó por la mirilla y no vió nada. Se exaltó un poco, pero trato de tranquilizarse. Era la tercera vez que le hacían lo mismo, y hasta ahora siempre había sido lo mismo, nunca nadie se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. La primera vez pensó que sólo se trataba de una broma. La segunda vez fue escéptica de que se tratara de lo mismo. En esta tercera ocasión, los toquidos habían sido tan fuertes que sí habían logrado asustarla. Agradecía que se encontrara Sasuke con ella en estos momentos. Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia el sofá.

Sasuke fácilmente notó como había palidecido Sakura. Se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia ella, pareciera como si en cualquier momento sus piernas se fueran a rendir, dejándola tirada a medio camino-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó viéndola a la cara, pero Sakura parecía tener la mirada perdida. No recibió respuesta por parte de ella, así que decidió tocar su frente, estaba helada -Necesitas sentarte -la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta el sofá. Ambos se sentaron y Sakura intentó sonreírle, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano, pues Sasuke podía ver que ella no estaba bien. Estaba fría y pálida, se veía alterada. Sea lo que sea que haya visto del otro lado de la puerta no había sido nada bueno, había pensado él.

-Perdón, -dijo Sakura desde que habían tocado la puerta -últimamente he estado muy nerviosa, pero ya pasó….

El teléfono de Sasuke empezó a timbrar, el intentó ignorarlo, pero la llamada era bastante persistente. Sólo había de dos, o era Naruto queriendo ir a algún lado, o era Itachi husmeando en su vida. Al ver que él no contestaba su teléfono, Sakura decidió ir a la cocina, con la excusa de ir a tomar agua.

- _Sasuke, papá quiere hablar contigo… creo que estaba viendo tus calificaciones del primer mes,_ _yo sólo te avisó para que estés preparado_ -le dijo colgándole la llamada sin darle tiempo de responder algo. Bueno, al menos en esta ocasión lo había llamado para algo que no había sido su ubicación o con quién se encontraba.

Lo mejor sería irse a su casa antes de que su padre empezara a buscarlo, pero sentía que no podía dejar a Sakura sola, no después de verla alterada así. Pero tenía que irse, si algo pasaba, que esperaba y no, ella podía hablarle a él por teléfono.

Sakura regresó de la cocina y Sasuke se disculpó -Me tengo que ir Sakura, nos vemos… ¿mañana? -preguntó esperando que aceptara.

-Lo siento, estaré ocupada hasta las seis o siete de la tarde, si no tienes ningún inconveniente…

-Está bien, -al parecer tenía planes… eso hacía que los planes de él tuvieran que ponerse en marcha -llámame si tienes tiempo -tomó su mochila de la sala y salió del departamento de la pelirrosa.

-¡Hasta luego, Sasuke! -alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Sakura al despedirse.

Al cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta que había algo tirado en el piso. Era una rosa de color rojo, tirada justo en la puerta de Sakura. Si la memoria no le fallaba, de lo cual estaba 100% seguro, no recordaba haber visto ninguna rosa en el piso cuando entraron a la casa de ella. La flor no contaba con tarjeta y no estaba envuelta en plástico, más bien parecía ser arrancada, y muy malhecho, de un jardín, aún conservaba las espinas ¿Qué clase de persona regalaba una rosa con espinas? Tal vez podía ser que la rosa estuviera relacionada con la persona que tocó la puerta de Sakura, y por la expresión que había hecho… no parecía ser alguien de su agrado.

Recogió la flor del piso y la tiró en el bote de basura que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Sakura había visto a alguien, él desconocía la identidad de la persona, pero descubriría quién la había visitado esa tarde.


	7. Sombra

Eran un poco pasada de las ocho de la mañana y en el pasto aún se podía apreciar el rocío. El cielo estaba nublado y el viento soplaba ligeramente. Por el color de las nubes parecía que pudiera llover, aunque ese no había sido el pronóstico del clima de hoy, según había revisado el Uchiha. No sabía a qué hora saldría Sakura de su casa, así que había decidido empezar con su misión desde muy temprano. En frente del edificio donde ella vivía había un parque, y era ahí donde él se encontraba escondido, recargado en un árbol dándole la espalda al edificio, pero ese no era ningún problema. Había traído con él un espejo pequeño que sostenía en sus manos todo el tiempo, con él podía ver la puerta de ella sin ninguna complicación o riesgo de ser descubierto.

El único riesgo que tenía era de cortarse con el espejo, y es que lo había conseguido de una manera poco convencional. Sasuke estaba a cargo de sacar la basura por las mañanas en los fines de semana, y su madre esa mañana había tirado un espejo de mano a la basura, para su suerte, el espejo le reflejó un pequeño rayo del sol en el rostro. Lo sacó de la basura y lo dejó caer al piso quebrándose en varios pedazos para después tomar uno él.

Después de estar sentado alrededor de media hora, alcanzó a ver que la puerta de la pelirrosa se empezaba a abrir poco a poco. La siguió con el espejo hasta las escaleras y después lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se puso de pie, se sacudió un poco el pantalón, y se colgó su mochila. Su cuerpo seguía escondido detrás del árbol, pero ahora podía observar a Sakura de espalda directamente. Esperó a que ella avanzara un poco para no estar tan cercas, y después de que había avanzado una cuadra, Sasuke emprendió su camino detrás de ella. La mañana estaba fresca, y se debía al viento.

Sasuke iba vestido de colores oscuros; pantalón gris oscuro, sudadera y tenis negros, y una playera gris un poco más clara que sus pantalones. Esas tonalidades hacían resaltar aún más su piel pálida. El único color que sobresalía no era el de su mochila, ya que era azul, un azul muy profundo y oscuro igual que su cabello; un azul como el que se alcanza a ver en el cielo cuando está anocheciendo. Lo único que resaltaba era su nariz. Esta se encontraba ligeramente teñida de rosa debido a que la temperatura estaba un poco baja, y eso era algo que él detestaba.

Ambas manos las llevaba dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Tenía la capucha de la sudadera puesta y llevaba unas gafas de sol. Su plan era pasar desapercibido con el atuendo que había escogido, pero si Sakura lo llegara a ver… pensaría que está siendo perseguida por un asesino. No despedía para nada un aura amistosa.

Volteó a ver su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado 20 minutos y no tenía idea a donde se dirigía Sakura. Por el rumbo que llevaba hasta ahorita parecía que se dirigía hacia un área de comercio, así que por lo pronto había descartado que tuviera una cita. Tal vez tenía un trabajo… sí, eso sería lo más seguro.

Pasaron por el área de comercio y nada… la joven muchacha seguía con el paso firme. Sasuke sabía que después seguía un área muy transitada por estudiantes de todo tipo de niveles, tanto como de secundaria, preparatoria y universidad.

Dicho y hecho, tal como había imaginado Sasuke, la pelirrosa se había detenido en esta área. El Uchiha para no ser descubierto, cruzó la calle y entró a un restaurante que se encontraba justamente en frente de donde había visto entrar a su compañera de clase. Era una cafetería. La cual era más conocida por su rica repostería que su café. Tenía una fachada hogareña, al igual que el ambiente que se sentía al entrar. Sasuke ya conocía el lugar e incluso tenía un pan favorito. Había ido varias veces a esa cafetería con su familia y acostumbraba a ir de vez en cuando con Naruto durante su primer año de preparatoria. Sintió algo de nostalgia. No recordaba porqué habían dejado de ir él y Naruto. ¡Ah, claro! Tenía que dedicar más tiempo a estudiar si quería irse a estudiar al extranjero. Sus notas las tenía que mantener impecables.

El Uchiha pidió el primer desayuno que vió en el menú y esperó. En la mesa que se había sentado él tenía una ventana enorme que daba hacia la calle. Se podía ver de adentro hacia afuera, pero no viceversa ya que era polarizada, lo cual le había caído como anillo al dedo. Si Sakura llegase a asomar desde alguna ventana de la cafetería, ella no podría verlo.

Tal vez después de todo sí tenía una cita…

Pasaron 15 minutos, pero Sasuke no divisaba a la pelirrosa en alguna mesa de la cafetería. La había visto ir al lugar donde se encontraban los baños y la puerta del personal, pero no la había visto volver desde entonces.

Sólo quedaba una última respuesta rondando por su cabeza. Tal vez su compañera de clase trabajaba en la cafetería, pero de ser así, ¿por qué no la había visto antes?

Después de casi acabarse su desayuno, se convenció de que así era, y no le quedaba de otra más que esperar a que terminara su turno.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía quedarse toda la tarde en el restaurante sin ordenar nada.

-¿Sasuke? -escuchó una voz chillona, muy conocía para él y giró su cabeza. Para su desagrado sí era la persona que se había imaginado

-Karin… -dijo Sasuke con fastidio y desilusión al ver que estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solito? -le preguntó con voz melosa.

-Terminando de desayunar -respondió sarcásticamente. Tomó nuevamente el tenedor y siguió comiendo. De todas las personas que se puedo haber topado, tenía que ser Karin a la que veía. La poca comida que le quedaba ya se la había arruinado.

-No te molesta que te acompañe a desayunar, ¿verdad? -le preguntó mientras sacaba una silla de la mesa para sentarse.

-La verdad…

-¡Mesera! -dijo Karin esperando atraer la atención de ella.

" _-Lo único que me faltaba…"_ -pensó Sasuke fastidiado y después soltó un suspiro. Lo que menos tenía ganas ahorita era de aguantar a Karin.

Después de haber escuchado hablar a Karin por tres horas, o mejor dicho cacarear porque eso era lo único que le parecía Sasuke la voz de ella, una gallina que no se callaba, le empezó a doler la cabeza. Y no era para menos, la pelirroja se la pasaba hablando sobre ella, con un volumen de voz como si quisiera que todo el restaurante la oyera.

Lo único bueno que pudo sacar Sasuke de esta situación había sido dos horas en las que no vió a Sakura salir de la cafetería.

Karin notó que Sasuke había perdido el interés de la plática, no era como si lo hubiera tenido de igual manera, lo veía distraído, y varias veces lo había cachado viendo hacía la ventana, como si estuviera esperando ver pasar a alguien. Así que decidió hacerle una invitación más privada.

-Mis papás salieron este fin de semana, ¿no te gustaría seguir la plática en mi casa? -le preguntó seductoramente acariciándole la mano. Sasuke quitó la mirada de la ventana y la dirigió a hacia su mano, la sacudió y después volteó a ver la a ella.

-No Karin, estoy muy ocupado. Si quieres acostarte con alguien pídeselo a alguien más, estoy seguro que Suigetsu jamás te dirá no -soltó con algo de enfado. No podía creer que tan hipócrita podía llegar a ser Karin. Si bien había pasado bastante tiempo, él jamás olvidaría una traición. Decidido ignorar lo que pasó, pero no significaba que lo había olvidado. No le veía el caso darle tanta importancia a ella, pero lo llenaba de coraje que llegara a insinuársele, así como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-Sasuke, yo pienso que deberías… -pero no importaba lo que digiera, su voz había pasado a ser simplemente sonidos que se perdían antes de llegar a los oídos de Sasuke. Quien con su vista periférica alcanzó a ver a Sakura salir. Sacó su cartera, dejó dinero suficiente para pagar su comida, y salió con pasó apresurado del restaurante.

Intentó seguirla, pero ella se había subido a un autobús, del cual ni siquiera alcanzó a ver la ruta… la había perdido de vista completamente…

" _-¡Y todo gracias a Karin!"_ -pensó enfadado. Hiso sus dos manos en puños, pero después las aflojó para taparse la cara con una mano.

No decidido a rendirse empezó a caminar, tomando rumbó hacia al apartamento de Sakura. Esperaría hasta que regresara, y de paso se podría cerciorar de que nadie anduviera rondando su vivienda, claro, nadie aparte de él.

Al llegar al parque que se encontraba en frente de edificio de la muchacha, el sol estaba a su máximo resplandor. Al parecer el pronóstico del día había sido correcto. Las nubes que merodeaban en el cielo se habían esfumado. Trató de agarrar sombra debajo de un árbol y con algo de suerte encontró el que podía brindarle sombra, aunque fuera por escasos minutos, y estuvo hacia durante una hora. Cambiando de árbol cada vez que la sombra se agotaba. A pesar de que le daban un poco los rayos del sol, no hacia tanto calor gracias al viento. Aquel viento que había maldecido tanto por la mañana, lo agradecía ahorita.

Después de esperar otra hora, agotado y cansado por el sol, decidió que lo mejor sería regresar a su casa. La pelirrosa no se veía por ningún lado. Tal vez mañana tendría más suerte. Pero justo cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie y guardar su espejo, vio subir las escaleras a Sakura. En ese momento, Sasuke sintió algo de alivio. Él no estaba seguro de lo que había sentido, pero sabía que su espera no había sido en balde. Sakura había quedado con él de que le marcaría cuando estuviera en casa.

Esperó un poco más y en unos minutos su teléfono estaba timbrando, pero no aparecía ningún nombre, solamente un corazón rosa. ¿Quién podría ser? No recordaba haber guardado algún número con un corazón. Respondió la llamada y alguien le respondió, para su sorpresa había sido…

-¿Sakura? -preguntó algo confundido. Estaba seguro que era la voz de ella, pero ¿por qué tenía un corazón en lugar de su nombre? -Estaré ahí en diez minutos -le respondió aliviado. Por fin podría descansar en un sillón y no en el piso -Estoy cerca del área, por eso -dicho esto último colgó.

Esperó a que pasaran diez minutos y se levantó. Se sacudió un poco y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, pero al llegar a la puerta de la pelirrosa se encontró una desagradable sorpresa.

En el suelo yacía una rosa roja, pero en esta ocasión sí contaba con una tarjeta. ¿En qué momento la habían dejado? Él no había despegado la vista ni un segundo de la puerta de ella. No encontraba explicación alguna… tal vez pudo haber sido mientras se habían ido, pero sería un poco raro, ya que la pelirrosa había tenido que notarla cuando regresó, pero no, se encontraba en el piso. La otra explicación podría ser que tal vez ella había decidido ignorarla.

Sasuke recogió la flor y se dio cuenta que era igual que la de ayer, aún tenía las espinas. Arrancó la tarjeta y la leyó:

" _Ni la belleza ni la esencia de esta rosa se compara con tu figura y tu aroma"_

-Sakura trae loco a este tipo, incluso anotó su número de teléfono… -dudó en entregarle la rosa, pero si aquel cobarde no se la había entregado personalmente… ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo él? Pensó en tirarla otra vez a la basura, pero no podía, estaba seguro que Sakura la había visto en esta ocasión. Así que optó por entregársela, de igual manera alguien tan cobarde como aquella persona… jamás podría salir con Sakura, ella no se conformaría con alguien así.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Desde cuándo conocía los gustos de ella? Los desconocía, pero estaba seguro que una persona así no lograría conquistarla… el pobre muchacho ya no sabía ni en qué estaba pensando, y mientras se debatía entre sus pensamientos la puerta enfrente de él se abrió, el Uchiha trató rápidamente de esconder la rosa y la nota detrás de su espalda. Al abrirse la puerta completamente pudo ver a Sakura vestida con un lindo uniforme.

Sasuke no esperaba encontrarla así, y al verla no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, el uniforme le iba muy bien. Llevaba un short de vestir a la cintura de color verde oscuro, una blusa de manga corta color verde también, con un moño pequeño de color dorado donde empezaban los botones de la playera, y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, ahora tenía su cabello completamente suelto. El Uchiha no se había dado cuenta de que tan largo lo tenía, pues casi siempre lo llevaba totalmente recogido a la escuela.

-Quiero pensar que te vestiste así para recibirme… pero estoy seguro que no es cierto – comentó Sasuke riéndose, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y también se riera. Sakura se retiró de la puerta para darle paso a Sasuke. Caminó hasta la sala y se sentó en el sillón.

-Lo siento, pero solo es mi uniforme de trabajo -le respondió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Sasuke vió como ella detuvo su mirada en la rosa que él llevaba en las manos. No parecía estar feliz al verla, parecía estar confundida.

-Encontré esto -le dio la rosa y ella la tomó en sus manos -afuera de tu puerta.

-Alguien está jugando conmigo -dijo molestas mientras la tiraba con todo y la pequeña nota al bote de basura a la entrada de la cocina. Al estar ella de espaldas, Sasuke pudo notar que una de sus piernas estaba un poco colorada, se veía irrita. Quería preguntarle que le había pasado, pero al mismo tiempo no quería verse muy entrometido -ya me lo han hecho varias veces.

Había escuchado bien… -¿Varias veces? -preguntó. Ese admirador secreto sí que era persistente.

-Me han dejado chocolates y flores, -respondió con la cara roja de coraje -solo esperan el momento para decirme que fue una broma y reírse en mi cara...

-No has pensado que tal vez no es una broma y… -pero antes de poder terminar de hablar se escuchó que tocaron la puerta.

-¡Y no dejan de tocar mi puerta, me tienen harta! -gritó furiosa.

Sasuke se levantó del sillón y decidido fue hacia la entra para abrir la puerta, sin ni siquiera ver por la mirilla.

-¿Rock Lee? -cuestionó Sasuke totalmente confundido. La puerta no estaba totalmente abierta, así que Sakura estaba escondida detrás de la puerta.

-¿Sasuke… que haces aquí? No me digas que he llegado demasiado tarde y mi hermosa Sakura….

-No sé qué te estés imaginando, pero… -y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar recibió una jalada de brazo por parte de la pelirrosa -Sakura no se encuentra.

-Está bien, regresaré más al… -pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Sakura volvió a jalar el brazo de Sasuke.

-Es mejor que regreses mañana… -y tercer jalón se hizo presente – anqué lo más adecuado sería en la escuela.

-No hace falta que me digas que hacer, Sasuke -dicho esto se marchó. El Uchiha cerró la puerta y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó totalmente desconcertado -Especialmente esas jaladas del brazo… -dijo jalándole la corta manga del uniforme de Sakura, haciendo que ambos rieran.

-Gracias Sasuke -dijo soltando un bostezo -¿Quieres algo de comer? -le preguntó jalándolo hacia la cocina.

Y en este día había descubierto algo más sobre Sakura. Trabajaba en una de sus cafeterías favoritas, tenía un admirador secreto, y simple y sencillamente atraía a puros idiotas, empezando con Naruto y terminando con Rock Lee.


	8. Expediente rosa

Habían pasado tres semanas, y las visitas por parte de Sasuke cada vez se hacían más frecuentes. Al final de las juntas del comité él insistía en acompañarla a su casa; al principio ella cortésmente rechazaba el gesto del muchacho, pero si a Sasuke le decía dos veces no, él tres veces más intentaría. Utilizaba de escusa que necesitaba ayuda para aplicar a universidades, y sí tenía algo de cierto, pero su principal objetivo era descifrar el enigma "rosa," como lo llamaba él. No se refería precisamente a la rosa que había encontrado en la puerta de la casa de su compañera, si no a ella misma. Tenía que descubrir qué hacía aquella fotografía en su casa.

\- ¡Pero Sakura! -se quejaba su amigo al terminar de escuchar la respuesta de ella.

-Lo siento Naruto. -le respondió con sinceridad -Sé que han pasado tres viernes, pero voy a ir a ver Ino a su casa. No vino hoy a la escuela y no responde mis mensajes -se disculpó.

-Déjame adivinar, Sasuke te va a acompañar -le reprochó terminando de comer un pan que había comprado previamente en la cafetería de la escuela.

-Mmm… esto me huele a celos, -le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, pinchando el cachete de él -pero no tienes porqué sentirte así. Sabes que tienes un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. Tú, -le tocó la frente con su dedo índice -eres mi mejor amigo.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y se lanzó a abrazar a la pelirrosa - ¡Sakura, perdón! -dijo Naruto acariciándole el cabello a ella -Es que me has tenido muy abandonado estas últimas semanas. Hasta llegué a pensar que me habías cambiado por Sasuke -la pelirrosa como podía se despegaba del pecho de su amigo.

-No me dejas respirar…

-No sabes qué felicidad me hace sentir escuchar tus palabras -seguía acariciando su cabello, cada vez apretando el cuerpo de ella más fuerte hacia él.

-Naruto… no me…

-Que la sueltes Naruto -se escuchó la voz de alguien más detrás de ellos. Naruto volteó a ver el rostro de quien había interrumpido su conmovedor momento. Aunque ya sabía de quién se trataba.

-Sasuke… tenías que ser tú -soltó a su amiga y se separó de ella. Debido al poco espacio que había entre ambos optó por sentarse en frente de ellos. Detestaba estar tan cercas de otras personas.

-Me dieron esto para ti, Sakura -dijo Sasuke entregándole una carpeta. Ella la tomó y la guardó en su mochila.

-Gracias, Sasuke -respondió con una sutil sonrisa.

\- ¿No nos vas a decir de qué se trata? -reprochó Naruto siguiendo con la vista la carpeta de la pelirrosa.

-No seas metiche -dijo Sasuke mientras abría su comida.

-No es ser metiche. Me preocupa tooodo lo que tenga que ver con Sakura -respondió robándole a Sasuke un poco de su comida.

-Te he dicho que no metas tu mano -le pegó al rubio con sus palillos y él retiró instantáneamente la mano para sobársela. Sasuke agarró un pedazo de carne y lo dejó encima de la mano de Naruto, la cual aún estaba roja y se alcanzaba a apreciar las marcas que había dejado de los palillos.

-No se te quita esa mala costumbre, Naruto -dijo Sakura riéndose un poco. Tomó el recipiente de su comida, lo colocó en medio de los dos y compartieron comida.

Sasuke observaba la situación. Se notaba a leguas que la relación de ellos era de bastante tiempo, tal y como había escuchado decir a la pelirrosa, Naruto era su mejor amigo. Si quería saber más de ella tal vez preguntándole a Naruto él podría confirmarle algunas sospechas y darle más detalles. Ir a la casa de Sakura no le había dado la información que él deseaba y necesitaba.

Vio que Sakura dejó de reírse al leer algo en su teléfono. Parecía ser un mensaje de alguien.

-Tengo que irme, los veo al rato -ella se levantó de su asiento, se colgó la mochila y salió de la cafetería.

-Y tu comida… -dijo Naruto con voz baja. Aunque ya era un poco tarde, Sakura ya se había marchado.

\- ¿Quién era? -preguntó Sasuke mientras terminaba de comer.

\- ¿Ahora quién es el metiche? -le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado. El pelinegro volteó sus ojos y continuó comiendo -No lo sé. No tenía el número registrado… ¿y a ti por qué te interesa tanto? -indagó el rubio, pero no recibió respuesta por parte de su amigo -Si quieres que te diga al menos dime porqué.

-No es nada -dijo seriamente, aunque en realidad se encontraba con un poco de inquietud. Pocas veces había visto a Sakura nerviosa, al menos hasta ahora. Claro, no era como que la conociera tanto como su amigo, pero estaba seguro que ella era muy tranquila.

Tenía que averiguar un poco más antes de saltar a cualquier tipo de conclusiones. Necesitaba más información sobre ella, y sabía cuál era el lugar perfecto para aclarar algunas de sus dudas.

La bodega. Un cuarto el cual los estudiantes lo llamaban así, donde se archivaban todos los expedientes de los alumnos. Desde que ingresaban al primer grado de kindergarten hasta su último año en la preparatoria.

La pregunta era cómo entraría…

Sabía que todos los expedientes de los estudiantes estaban bajo llave, sólo personal autorizado tenía acceso a ese tipo de información. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Su hermano le había contado que en ocasiones lo ponían a archivar los expedientes; entonces… eso significaba que él contaba con la llave. Tenía en claro lo que tenía que hacer. Por ser miembro del comité estudiantil conocía un poco las oficinas.

¿Pero cómo haría para que Itachi le diera la llave? Hoy se quedaba a dar tutoría de japonés, tal vez podría quitarle la llave en algún descuido ¿Y si alguien lo descubría que iba a hacer? Su imagen quedaría arruinada, todo por lo que había trabajado los años pasados sería desperdiciado por una oportunidad que podría brindarle algo de información o tal vez nada. Tendría que jugársela.

¿Valía la pena el riesgo?

Sí. La curiosidad y el deseo por saber más lo impulsaba a seguir adelante. No podía sacar de su mente esa fotografía que había encontrado en su casa, y su atención se había dirigido completamente hacia su compañera e incluso le frustraba que bastante de su tiempo lo utilizara pensando en ella. Claro, pensaba en posibles respuestas al enigma, sólo la veía como el resto de sus compañeras. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella ocupaba sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Sasuke! -lo llamó Naruto pasando su mano frente a los ojos del Uchiha, quien no se había percatado de que su amigo lo estaba llamando.

\- ¿Qué? -contestó calmadamente dirigiendo sus manos hacia su mochila, la cual había puesto sobre la mesa. Seguía aún pensando en una estrategia, que el grito de Naruto no lo había molestado en lo absoluto, e incluso se podría decir que ni siquiera notó el tono de voz que había utilizado.

-Estoy esperando a que respondas -dijo viéndolo sospechosamente.

Sasuke buscaba con sus manos su teléfono, mientras formulaba alguna excusa para Naruto - ¿Me hablabas a mí?

\- ¿A quién más? -preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Hablas demasiado solo, no me culpes por verlo como algo normal -respondió con una ligera risa.

\- Sigues sin responder -volvió a retomar la pregunta. Naruto tenía sus sospechas, pero ninguna prueba para comprobarlo. Preguntarle directamente al Uchiha era su único recurso.

-Ni siquiera sé de qué hablabas -respondió mientras tenía sus ojos posados en la pantalla de su celular. Necesitaba mandar un mensaje.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? -repitió por segunda vez.

\- ¿Respecto a…? -espero a que Naruto terminara la frase, pero al darse cuenta que no lo haría se quedó en silencio esperando alguna palabra de su parte. Algo que le diera una pista de qué fregados hablaba, estaba confundido, no entendía a qué se refería. Estaba totalmente perdido en la conversación.

-Sakura. Es lo único de lo que hemos hablado -respondió algo impaciente. Este tipo de actitud era raro en él, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Sasuke. Por lo general Naruto era muy calmado y simple al hacer preguntas. No recordaba verlo con tanta seriedad desde hacia bastante tiempo.

Tal vez si lo provocaba un poco podría darle algo de información -Ninguna. Al que le gusta Sakura es a ti, no a mí.

Pero Naruto no le tomó importancia al comentario de Sasuke - ¿Por qué de un día al otro muestras tanto interés? -preguntó con la misma seriedad.

-Tenemos juntas a las cuales asistir juntos, trabajos en los cuales tenemos que trabajar juntos. Naruto, -dijo en su último intento por sacarle información -tengo semanas de hablarle. Prácticamente la conozco muy poco.

-Por eso mismo. La conoces muy poco para darte cuenta de lo que ha pasado -la voz del rubio empezaba a tornarse algo agresiva, lo cual empezaba a molestar su amigo.

-No he hecho nada, no trates de culparme por lo que sea que esté sucediendo con ella -respondió Sasuke confundido. Sólo Naruto sabía de qué hablaba. Querer sacarle información había sido un plan fallido, y se arrepentía de haberlo provocado. No iba a haber poder humano que lo callara.

-No te estoy culpando Sasuke, pero me preocupo por ella. No he tenido casi tiempo para hablar con ella, -respondió agachando su cabeza - pero me he dado cuenta de moretones y quemaduras en su piel -hizo una pausa, respiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire despacio. Le dolía que trataran a su amiga así, y que él no pudiera ayudarla.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Sasuke con confusión. Trató de hacer memoria, y recordaba haber visto a Sakura con una mancha roja en su pierna izquierda el día que la había espiado. Pensaba en preguntarle qué le había pasado, pero lo olvidó después de la visita de Rock Lee.

-Escuché algo que dijo Karin hace unos días, y no sólo es ella, todo tu club de fans. - ¿Club de fans? Al parecer Sakura no mentía, y en realidad sí tenía un club de fans -Se han corrido rumores de que hay algo entre tú y Sakura… lo cual no tiene muy contentas a tus fans…

-Karin… -murmuró el Uchiha con los ojos cerrados. No podía creer que tan bajo había caído. No era necesario que Naruto terminara de hablar, se imaginaba perfectamente lo que ella llegaba a hacer. Lo mejor sería dejar la conversación ahí, no tenía ganas en lo absoluto de continuar. Se encontraba bastante molesto. Sakura no tenía nada que ver con él, no tenía que desquitarse con ella, y por supuesto que no lo dejaría así. Se levantó de su asiento, tomó su mochila y se fue, dejando a Naruto sólo en la mesa.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡No he terminado de hablar! -le gritó girando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sabía que era muy fácil prender a Sasuke, pero apagarlo… eso no sucedía a menos de que se le pasaba el coraje, lo cual tardaba mucho. Pero no había anticipado que lo enfadaría tanto el asunto. Había pensado que simplemente lo escucharía, pero jamás una reacción así de inmediata. Aunque admitía que eso le daba algo de tranquilidad. Después de todo su amigo no tenía corazón de piedra como había pensado el rubio.

Había pasado tres horas desde el receso, y la hora de la salida se acercaba cada vez más. Sasuke vió con disimulo el asiento de Sakura al comienzo de clase, pero no se entroncaba en su lugar, ella era la única que faltaba en su asiento. Le dio una mirada rápida a Naruto y el alzó sus hombros, tampoco conocía el paradero de su amiga. No la habían vuelto a ver desde que habían desayunado en la cafetería.

La campana empezó a sonar, las clases se habían acabado y el fin de semana apenas empezaba. El salón empezó a vaciarse, quedando pocos estudiantes dentro, entre ellos Sasuke y Naruto.

Sabía que Naruto iba a seguir interrogándolo, podría tal vez conseguir más información, pero había cosas que requerían de su atención en ese momento. Su amigo guardaba sus cosas en la mochila, estaba más que seguro que quería hablar con él. Lo mejor sería que se apresurara, si salía primero tenía una alta posibilidad de perderse entre los demás.

Guardó su último cuaderno, se colgó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta. Alcanzó a escuchar que lo llamaba, pero necesitaba ir a la bodega. Después hablarían de Karin, no pensaba en quedarse como idiota y dejar que hiciera lo que se le diera la gana.

Caminó apresurado a la oficina donde sabía que podía encontrar a Itachi, aunque aún no sabía exactamente como quitarle las llaves… algo se le ocurriría en el camino.

Entró a la oficina de los maestros, era algo pequeña. La secretaria lo saludó, ya lo conocía, la mayoría del personal sabía que era hermano de Itachi.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero Itachi no se encuentra aquí. Si gustas esperarlo puedes tomar asiento. No creo que tarde mucho -le dijo amablemente la secretaria. El pelinegro no respondió, pero tomó asiento en la oficina.

La misma pregunta seguía merodeando en su cabeza ¿cómo conseguiría las llaves? No era ingenuo como para pedírselas, ni tonto para robárselas. Otra forma habría de conseguirlas. Tenía que haberla. El simple hecho de imaginarse el tipo de información que podría conseguir al abrir esa carpeta le daba ansiedad. Sasuke volteó a ver el reloj que estaba en la pared. Habían pasado 15 minutos y seguía sin ver a su hermano. Tal vez ya se había ido a la casa… pero no podía ser eso, estaba seguro que aun seguía en la escuela. Por lo regular se quedaba casi todos los viernes a dar tutoría.

Escuchó la puerta abrir y dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada. Era Itachi, quien se encontraba un poco ajetreado. Un maletín colgaba de su hombro izquierdo mientras con el derecho sostenía lo más cercas posible su teléfono a la oreja, y con ambas manos sostenía una pila enorme de papeles. Toda su atención la tenía en la llamada, no había notado la presencia de su hermano menor, y siguió caminando hasta llegar a una oficina donde dejó caer los documentos que llevaba sobre un escritorio lleno con más papeles.

Sasuke lo siguió detrás y al llegar a la oficia se detuvo en la puerta.

Itachi estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta y acaba de colgar su llamada -Esta no es forma de empezar el fin de semana… -dijo lanzando un suspiro. El Uchiha menor tocó la puerta, haciendo sobresaltar un poco a su hermano, quien casi tira el teléfono al suelo y volteó su cabeza rápidamente hacia la puerta -Pensé que eras alguien más… -soltó con alivio sobándose ambos ojos con su mano.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Sasuke con algo de escepticismo. Rara vez veía a su hermano con el trabajo acumulado, y si bien recordaba, esta era la segunda ocasión.

-Sí, sólo lo usual. Tú sabes, trabajos de último minuto para ser entregados de último minuto -bostezó y se cubrió la boca con la mano, pero a Sasuke nada se le escapaba.

-Es por eso que te has estado desvelando los últimos días… -respondió Sasuke sin estar convencido -lo creeré por ahora -conocía muy bien a Itachi, sabía que ese no era el único problema que lo tenía así.

-Y a ti qué te trae aquí. Estoy seguro que no viniste a visitarme. Me duele que no me hables cuando me ves pasar por los pasillos, Sasuke, eres muy cruel -dijo sacudiéndole el cabello. Sasuke con su brazo se quitó de encima la mano de su hermano, por más fastidioso que fuera… ya estaba acostumbrado a sus escenas de hermano olvidado.

-Iré a la casa de Naruto -y en ese instante había encontrado las llaves, las llevaba Itachi colgadas en su cuello junto con su identificación -Mi teléfono se descargó, ¿podrías avisarle a mamá?

Itachi tardó un poco en responder -Sí, -le respondió mientras buscaba unos papeles en el escritorio -yo le digo… -tomó dos carpetas y las puso sobre una silla - ¿Vas a comer con Naruto?

-Sí -Sasuke vio cómo su hermano estaba luchando contra ese mar de papeles, y decidió ayudarlo un poco. Tomó varias carpetas y las clasificó por color y nombre -Me estresa ver todo desordenado -se excusó al darse cuenta que había arrasado con el escritorio en cuestión de minutos. Ya no quedaban papeles afuera de las carpetas.

-Gracias, Sasuke -dijo Itachi sacudiéndole el cabello nuevamente -Eres mi hermano favorito.

-Soy el único -respondió con fastidio quitando la mano de su hermano por segunda vez.

-Eso es lo que te hacen pensar mamá y papá -Itachi se rió un poco y se dio media vuelta. Tomó unas cuantas carpetas en sus manos -Antes de que te vallas, ¿Puedes llevarle esto a Anko? -y se las entregó a Sasuke, quien no muy gustosamente las aceptó -Tengo que regresarle las llaves a los de seguridad antes de que se vallan y no alcanzo a hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo -se quitó las llaves del cuello y las tomó en su mano derecha -Dile que son los documentos que me entregó en la mañana y que sólo hace falta su firma. Que me los regrese el lunes para yo…

-Prefiero entregar las llaves -lo interrumpió Sasuke. Dejó las carpetas en el escritorio y le arrebató las llaves de su mano.

\- ¿Sabes dónde es? -preguntó Itachi al ver que su hermano se marchaba. Sasuke no respondió y siguió caminando -Lo tomaré como un sí -dijo Itachi antes de dejarse caer en su silla.

No pensó que las conseguiría tan fácilmente y en tan poco tiempo sin ni siquiera crear un plan. Estaba sorprendido con lo bien que habían resultado las cosas a su favor. Aunque ya había conseguido la llave, aun quedaba algo muy importante ¿cómo entraría sin que lo vean?

Había llegado a la dirección de la escuela. Sabía que la bodega estaba al fondo del pasillo que se encontraba a un lado del escritorio de la secretaria. Imposible entrar sin no ser visto. Tal vez no tendría mucho problema en pasar de su escritorio, pero si alguien lo veía entrar a la bodega… entonces sí se metería en problemas.

Abrió la puerta y entró; no había nadie en el escritorio.

Al ver que estaba vació decidió entrar con lentitud. Llegó hasta el pasillo y se fijó en ambos lados, de izquierda a derecha. Había pocas personas entrando y saliendo de las oficinas, pero nadie en el escritorio. Giró hacia la izquierda y camino unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar al cuarto donde se almacenaban los materiales. Era un cuarto muy frecuentado por los estudiantes que formaban parte del comité estudiantil, así que él ya lo conocía. Había diferenciado la llave del resto de las demás en un instante, y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, todas estaban enumeradas con un código único que cada perilla de las puertas tenía.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Se detuvo frente al primer gabinete que se encontró y lo abrió. Sacó una caja de marcadores para pizarrón, una caja de grapas, una caja de plumas negras, y 2 paquetes de hojas de máquina en color blanco. Cerró la puerta del gabinete y salió del cuarto para después cerrarlo nuevamente bajo llave.

Siguió caminando lentamente hasta llegar al antepenúltimo cuarto. Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta y leyó el letrero que colgaba de ella, " _-Sólo personal autorizado… No puedo creer que Itachi forma parte del 'personal autorizado…'"_ El latido de su corazón empezó a aumentar, sus manos en las que tenía unas cajas empezaron a sudar un poco. No quería ni imaginarse lo que podría llegar a ser de él si llegase a ser descubierto.

Puso las cajas sobre las hojas de maquina y con la mano izquierda buscó por el código de la perilla en las llaves, _"-B15… B15… B15…"_ repetía una y otra vez cada que cambiaba de llave.

\- ¡B15! -exclamó en voz baja con emoción. Introdujo la llave en el picaporte y giró a la izquierda hasta el fondo. Alcanzó a escuchar un "clic" que lo hizo liberarse de poca tensión, al menos podría entrar. Giró la perilla y con su pie empujó la puerta.

Entró y se aseguró de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta, le puso seguro y caminó hasta llegar a un escritorio donde dejó el material que traía con él. Abrió varios gabinetes y se dio cuenta que estaban organizados por año y sección. Los de primer grado se encontraban a la entrada, así que dedujo que los de tercer grado estarían al final. Cerró el gabinete y caminó hasta llegar a los que estaban pegados a la pared. Abrió el primer cajón y reconoció varios nombres; sus compañeros de clase.

Pasó sus dedos por las carpetas y se detuvo en uno en específico -Uzumaki… -se había topado con el expediente de su amigo - ¿Qué podría haber en este expediente que no me haya dicho ya él? -lo miró detenido por unos segundos y siguió hojeando las carpetas. No había pasado más de cuatro carpetas cuando se detuvo nuevamente a contemplar otra -Uchiha Sasuke… -era una oportunidad única de saber cuales eran las anotaciones que los maestros había hecho de él en años pasados, pero no le dio importancia y siguió hojeando. Terminó ese cajón y siguió con el de arriba. Hojeo por otro minuto más y finalmente lo había encontrado -Haruno Sakura…

Sentía un poco de nerviosismo y no sabía el porqué. Lo tomó con su mano, lo sacó del cajón y lo cerró. Dejó caer su cuerpo en el gabinete y poco a poco el peso de su cuerpo lo hizo resbalar hasta llegar al piso donde se cruzó sus piernas y colocó la carpeta sobre ellas. Pasó su pulgar por la pestaña de la carpeta que tenía escrito el nombre de ella. Por fin había llegado el momento, si podría recaudar un poco de información sería ahí.

Abrió la carpeta y en la primera hoja se encontraba una fotografía de ella de los hombros para arriba. Tenía el cabello corto a comparación de ahora, le llegaba hasta su mandíbula, y llevaba puesta la playera del uniforme -El cabello corto le va bien…-murmuró. Siguió con su mirada hacia abajo y encontró algunos datos personales -Haruno Sakura, 15 años de edad, fecha de nacimiento 28 de marzo, domicilio… sigue siendo el mismo, padres Kizashi Haruno y Mebuki Haruno -lo último lo tenía con confusión. Había ido varias veces a la casa de Sakura, pero jamás había visto a sus padres o escuchado que ella los mencionara. Esto no encajaba.

Siguió con la segunda hoja y era muy parecida a la primera, lo que había cambiado era la fotografía y su edad. En la fotografía tenía el cabello un poco más largo. Tocó la fotografía con sus dedos e instantáneamente sacudió su cabeza. Estaba confundido con lo que acaba de hacer y decidió mejor voltear la página.

La fotografía era reciente, ella llevaba el cabello largo y suelto. El resto de la información era el mismo. Volteó la página y había bastante escritura, parecían ser comentarios de los maestros los cueles estaban organizados por materia.

\- "Necesita participar más en clase," "No entrega los trabajos completos," "No coopera al trabajar en equipo…" -hizo una pausa y dejó de leer los comentarios - ¿Cómo es que llegó a representar a la clase con este tipo de comentarios? -Continuó leyendo y el resto de los comentarios eran parecidos. En todos describían la falta de atención y poca participación por parte de ella, según observaban ellos. El último en esa página decía - "Necesita ayuda" ¿A qué se refieren con "ayuda"? ¿Social, académica, psicológica? Ayudaría si fueran más específicos…

Siguió con la siguiente hoja. Continuaban los comentarios, pero ahora eran del segundo grado. Se notaba la diferencia, habían cambiado drásticamente, la mayoría eran positivos. Aún había uno que otro parecido a los anteriores, pero en general habían mejorado significativamente. – "No participa mucho en clase, pero su desempeño académico se nota en los resultados de sus exámenes y presentaciones individuales y en equipo" -Si no le fallaba la memoria a Sasuke, ese fue el año en que la había conocido. La había visto pasar en otras ocasiones por los pasillos, imposible no notar el color rosa, pero jamás habían cruzado alguna palabra, no hasta que se presentaron como miembros del comité estudiantil. No le prestó mucha atención a Sakura, ya que no se imaginaba que tiempo después se encontraría una fotografía de ella en su casa.

La última página de comentarios estaba inconclusa, era del año presente, el cual apenas había empezado. En la siguiente página se encontraba información de algún contacto de emergencia -Kushina y Minato Uzumaki. Sin amigos los más común es que se conozcan ellos también… lo cual significa que saben sobre su familia… -siguió leyendo y descubrió que la pelirrosa tenía una alergia -Ser cuidadoso al administrarle medicamento contra la alergia ya que es alérgica a _Loratadina._ Alérgica al medicamento de la alergia… que ironía.

Volvió a hojear y los documentos habían cambiado de idioma -Inglés… ¿qué es esto? -hojeó una vez más y lo mismo, hojeada tras hojeada era lo mismo. Empezó a desesperarse un poco ¿Por qué estaban la mayoría de los documentos en inglés? Respiró profundo y continuó leyendo lo que sea que pudiera entender -Primaria, secundaria, kínder… calificaciones impecables… -y poco a poco en empezó a hacer conexiones -La razón por la que se empezaron a hablar -dijo haciendo referencia al rubio y la pelirrosa -fue el idioma… por eso sus familias son cercanas. Por eso su primer año tenía muy malos comentarios, y siempre ha sido tan seria… -cerró la carpeta y la regresó a su lugar -Eso no explica la foto en mi casa.

Tomó los materiales que había dejado en el escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pegó su oreja a la puerta y espero unos segundos, pero no escuchó ningún paso. La abrió poco a poco, y en efecto, el pasillo estaba vacío. Cerró la puerta lo más cuidadosa y rápidamente posible. Se colgó las llaves en el cuello y las escondió dentro de su playera.

No había encontrado bastante información, pero si quería saber más sabía a donde tenía que ir. La casa de los Uzumaki. Tal vez si le contaba a Naruto el podría ayudar en la investigación. Volvió a abrir el cuarto de material y dejó lo que había tomado. Sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje, " _Sigues en la escuela?"_ Salió del cuarto, se dirigió a la oficina de seguridad y vigilancia, y entregó las llaves. Su teléfono vibró, lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo leyó, _"Camino a mi casa, Sakura volvió a cancelarme_ _y tú me ignoraste por completo e_e"_ -y enseguida volvió a enviar otro.

" _Necesito hablar contigo, espérame allá"_


	9. Los recuerdos que yacen en el suelo

" **Los recuerdos que yacen en el suelo y adornan la pared"**

Naruto había decidido esperar a Sasuke afuera de su casa, y al cabo de 10 minutos ya alcanzaba a divisar a su amigo al final de la calle.

Había pasado media hora desde que había llegado a la casa de los Uzumaki, en la cual fue detenido en la cocina por la madre del rubio. Hacía bastante tiempo que no los visitaba; era entendible e inevitable que ella quisiera ponerse al corriente en la plática con él. Le había preguntado cómo le iba en la escuela, aplicando a universidades, en el amor, en su casa, y terminó diciéndole: – Ya tenías tiempo que no nos visitabas –le reclamó la joven señora – ¿Acaso te hicimos algo? –preguntó haciendo la misma cara que Naruto hacía cuando se trataba de conseguir algo. Los mismos ojos enternecedores, los mismos labios en forma de puchero, y la misma expresión en el rostro de lástima. Ya veía de dónde lo había heredado su amigo.

–Me he ocupado bastante en la escuela –respondió algo sonrojado y cabizbajo, tratando de esconder su rostro donde pudiera. Agradecía que su cabello tuviera el largo suficiente para cubrir sus ojos, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Kushina era muy buena con él, y si mal no recordaba porque mala memoria no tenía, había hecho una promesa que aún no cumplía, y suplicaba porque la madre de su amigo no se lo recriminara. Él era un muchacho de palabra, pero realmente había estado ocupado y no había tenido tiempo de regresar.

Naruto notó la pena que cargaba su amigo, era imposible no darse cuenta cuando su rostro lo delataba tan evidentemente –Tenemos algo que hacer mamá – le dijo cortando la conversación y alejándose de la cocina, yendo rumbo a las escaleras. Sasuke sabía que había sido salvado por Naruto, pero pensaba erróneamente si creía que se lo agradecería. Siempre se veía envuelto en este tipo de situaciones gracias a él, aunque en esta ocasión no fue la culpa del rubio. Estaba seguro que Kushina ya le iba a reclamar por no haber cumplido lo que le prometió, así que antes de darle oportunidad de hablar siguió a Naruto.

– ¿Te quedarás a comer con nosotros, Sasuke? –alcanzaron a escuchar los muchachos hablar a Kushina desde la cocina mientras ellos subían las escaleras rumbo a la habitación del rubio.

–Sí mamá, –respondió Naruto ya casi en el segundo piso sin darle la oportunidad de contestar a su amigo –si necesitas algo me hablas –dijo por último antes de escucharse el portazo en su habitación.

Aventó su mochila a un lado de su armario y se dejó caer en la cama, levantando y tirando algunas almohadas al suelo por el impacto. Hacía tiempo que Sasuke no iba a su casa, que el tenerlo en su habitación lo hacía sentir feliz. Desde el comienzo de este año su amistad se había deteriorado un poco, pero sin duda aun seguía ahí. En ocasiones sentía que él era el único tratando de seguir con la amistad, pero tenía que aceptar que Sasuke no lo olvidaba del todo. Era cierto que ya no se veían fuera de la escuela tan seguido como lo hacía años pasados, pero siempre compartían en el receso juntos. Eso tenía que contar como algo.

–¿De qué quieres hablar? –le preguntó el rubio mientras mantenía su vista fija en el techo y sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Mentiría si dijera que la curiosidad no lo estaba consumiendo, pero tenía que jugar el rol de desinteresado porque al mostrar el mas mínimo interés… Sasuke lo torturaría con el misterio toda la tarde.

El Uchiha se encontraba recostado en un sofá que hacía de piecera a la cama del rubio. Aquel sofá en el que tantas veces se había sentado en compañía del rubio a jugar videojuegos, y que tantas veces había sido su cama cuando solía quedarse a dormir en la casa de los Uzumaki. Lo recordaba más acolchonado y espacioso, pero ahora sus pies salían por un brazo del sillón. Eso era prueba del tiempo que había pasado y él no había regresado a dormir a aquella casa. La mochila se encontraba en el suelo, cercas de él, y con su mano izquierda se cubría sus ojos. ¿Por qué dejó de ir a su casa?

–Mi mamá también pregunta por ti –le respondió a su amigo ignorando la pregunta. No era que lo hubiera hecho a propósito, pero simplemente quería hacerle saber que en su casa también era extrañada su presencia. El también lo extrañaba, pero entre más crecían, menos tiempo tenían de verse. Tal vez era él a quien el tiempo lo consumía.

Naruto sonrió al saber que su ausencia había sido claramente notada en el hogar de los Uchiha, pero era una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia. ¿Por qué dejaron de visitarse? Tiempo él siempre tenía, y si no contaba con el… de una u otra forma lo creaba. Sasuke era quien en la mayoría de las veces estaba limitado en tiempo. Pero que mas daba, lo que importaba es que volvían a estar en su habitación, empezando una platica como las solían tener.

Después de un corto, pero nada incomodo, silencio Sasuke se decidió por hablar, aun con sus ojos escondidos detrás de su mano –El comité estudiantil está organizando un nuevo evento que será realizado dentro de dos meses y aun no sé qué opciones propondré a la clase–le comentó con algo de pesadez. Si bien ese no era el tema principal del motivo de su visita, ya era un comienzo. No sabía cómo meter a la pelirrosa en la conversación.

– ¿Acaso no es algo que deberías discutir con Sakura? –respondió Naruto un poco confundido. Apreciaba que su amigo le pidiera su opinión, pocas veces lo hacía, pero no le cuadraba que no lo consultara con ella.

–Quería saber qué pensabas tú –dijo para después soltar un suspiro al final – ¿Qué piensas de ella? –preguntó descubriéndose los ojos.

– ¿Sakura? –cuestionó algo escéptico en el cambio que había tomado la plática, pero al no recibir ninguna afirmación o negación por parte de Sasuke decidió tomar el silencio como un sí –Es mi mejor amiga –no entendía por qué el repentino interés en la relación de ellos. Nunca antes le había tomado la importancia. El rubio se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia las repisas que estaban en la pared donde se encontraba su escritorio, a escasos pasos a un lado de su cama. De ahí tomó una fotografía que tenía en un marcó y caminó hasta el sofá donde estaba acostado Sasuke. Le puso la fotografía en sus ojos, el Uchiha la tomó con sus manos y se enderezó en el sofá, dándole espacio a Naruto de sentarse a un lado de él. Fijo sus ojos en la fotografía y la observó meticulosamente. Naruto, Sakura y una rubia, en ese respectivo orden, estaban abrazados, y frente a ellos se encontraba un pastel adornado con betún blanco y fresas arriba. Los tres sonreían, especialmente la pelirrosa que tenía la nariz llena de betún –Cumplió años y lo celebró aquí; sus papás habían salido de viaje –Sasuke se rió suavemente al verla con un poco de betún en el rostro; después le regresó la fotografía a su amigo. El rubio se puso de pie nuevamente para colocar el marco en su lugar y tomar otro que estaba a un lado del que recientemente había tomado. Regresó con Sasuke y se lo volvió a dar en las manos, y al verla él se sorprendió.

– ¿De dónde salieron tantas galletas? -preguntó riéndose al ver que en la fotografía había cajas y más cajas de galletas de chispas de chocolate. Se veía a Naruto desmallado con la cabeza en la mesa y los brazos esparcidos en ésta. Mientras Sakura sonreía triunfadora a un lado de él, sosteniendo un letrero que decía, _"Happy birthday!"_

–Fue mi cumpleaños y ella me regaló 150 galletas –respondió con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, recodando lo bien que se la habían pasado, aunque echaba de menos la usencia de su mejor amigo. Sasuke se preguntó por qué no estaba él en la fotografía. Había estado presente en los festejos de cumpleaños del rubio desde que lo conoció en el jardín de niños. ¿Qué había sucedido? Cuál fue la razón por la que el faltaba en la fotografía que siempre le tomaban al momento de partir el pastel. Simplemente era evidencia que lo golpeaba en el rostro para recordarle que cada vez formaba menos parte de la vida del rubio. Naruto al ver la cara de desconcierto por parte de su amigo decidió hablar –Creo que ese día tuvieron una cena importante ustedes –dijo haciendo referencia a la familia Uchiha –Estoy seguro que fue el día se ascendieron de puesto a tu papá –Naruto tenía razón, su papá había subido de título en la jefatura y habían organizado una cena por parte de su trabajo para celebrar su ascenso, junto con la jubilación de la persona de la quien el tomaría su cargo. Sasuke le regresó la fotografía y el rubio la volvió a poner en su lugar.

–Te quejas de que te ignoro por estar ocupado… –musitó con voz seca el muchacho de ojos negros, levantándose del sofá con rumbo a las repisas de donde Naruto había tomado las fotos. Evidencia que comprobaban la ausencia de él –pero al menos yo no te he cambiado –dijo fingiendo estar dolido. ¿Acaso fingía? Tal vez era como realmente se sentía, pero no podía aceptarlo porque sabía que la mayoría, si no era que completamente era culpa de él. Contaba con dos repisas ambas tapizadas de fotografías. Una de ellas, la superior, estaba repleta de fotografías de Naruto y Sakura, mientras que en la inferior era fotos de ellos dos, su familia, y una que otra de Sakura con él.

Semanas atrás el rubio le había confesado que había estado enamorado de la pelirrosa, sentimientos pasajeros que había sido olvidados, pero por la evidencia que veía regada en esas repisas de la pared… dudaba que se tratara de algo que estaba enterrado en el pasado. Lo que hizo pensar al Uchiha si el rubio era quien le había dejado las rosas a Sakura, pero no creía que pudiera ser él. Naruto podría ser descuidado, impuntual, desorganizado, y muchas cosas más, pero un cobarde… estaba lejos de serlo. Estaba seguro de conocer a su amigo.

–Mientras tú me rechazabas…. –el Uzumaki posó su mano en el hombre de su amigo y él volteó a verlo –otros brazos me abrazaban jajaja –dijo al final riéndose, contagiando a Sasuke también, quien empezó a reírse con él. Extrañaba el humor de él. Le quitó la mano de su hombro y se echo en la cama del rubio. Naruto caminó hacia su armario, movió su mochila con su pie y deslizó suavemente la puerta. En la entrada tenía unas cajas llenas con fotografías, las tomó entre sus manos y las vació en su cama, cayéndole algunas al Uchiha en el rostro.

Agarró la foto que le había caído en la cara y la vio. Eran ellos dos cuando estaba en primaria, en su último año. Ambos llevaban puesto su uniforme de fútbol. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a ver las fotografías junto con Naruto. Eran demasiados recuerdos que abrumaban a su mente.

–Las mías las pones en el armario –le reclamó Sasuke haciendo referencia a las fotografías –y las de ella están en marcos jajaja –soltó una risa al darse cuenta en lo que se fijaba él. Cada vez era más evidente que lo del rubio no era algo tan sólo pasajero, pero por qué nunca antes se lo había mencionado. Naruto regresó a su armario y sacó otra caja un poco más pequeña que las que había sacado con anterioridad, y al llegar a su cama la abrió para dejar caer las fotos enfrente de Sasuke. Eran fotografías de Sakura y Naruto –No puedo creer la cantidad de fotos que tienes, podríamos hacer una piñata con tanto papel.

El rubio ignoró el comentario y siguió viendo las imágenes, le encantaba verlas una y otra vez, no por nada dicen que recordar es volver a vivir.

– ¿Te sigue gustando? –le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto al ver como él contemplaba hipnotizado una fotografía de él y la pelirrosa. El Uzumaki dejó la fotografía a un lado y posó sus brazos atrás de él para poder recargarse.

–No lo sé… –respondió si pensar demasiado –no lo creo… –dijo nuevamente, como si estuviera tratando de convencer a sí mismo –Es amable, cariñosa, tiene bastante fuerza, uno no debe dejarse engañar por su apariencia, es inteligente… –hizo una pequeña pausa. Se notaba en sus ojos un brillo cada vez que hablaba de ella –es bonita… y me hornea lo que sea que le pida –termino de elogiarla lanzando un suspiro cargado de confusión.

–Así sí me convences –habló Sasuke después de tratar de procesar tan bella descripción –con esa forma de describir tan gráfica y detallada… cualquiera te creería Naruto –no sabía si su amigo estaba siendo sarcástico o estaba completamente ciego de sus propios sentimientos. Dejaría que el Uzumaki descifrara su estatus sentimental. Al escucharlo hablar así de ella lo hacía dudar en decirle sobre la fotografía que había encontrado de ella en la casa de los Uchiha. Pero Sasuke no conocía a alguien más que la conociera tan bien como el rubio.

– ¡La comida está lista! –se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Kushina llamarlos desde las escaleras.

–Será mejor que bajemos, no queremos hacer esperar a tu mamá –dijo Sasuke, levantándose ambos inmediatamente de la cama, como si fuera un resorte. Nadie quería ver a Kushina molesta. Sasuke jamás la había visto enojada, pero si todo lo que Minato y Naruto contaban sobre ella era cierto… prefiere seguir sin conocer ese lado de ella.

Bajaron a la cocina y ambos ayudaron a poner la mesa para comer. Una vez sentados platicaron sobre su infancia y como a Sasuke le encantaba correr desnudo por la casa antes de meterlos a bañar. El simplemente se sonrojaba, y su rostro tomaba un color rosado, pero por parte del Uzumaki sólo se escuchaban carcajadas, había olvidado que tenía fotos donde se estaban bañando en la tina del baño.

Al terminar la comida Kushina se retiró a su cuarto después de haber sido convencida por Naruto de que les dejara la cocina para limpiar a él y Sasuke, a quien ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de preguntarle si quería hacerlo, pero que sabía que no se negaría.

Después de Sasuke terminar de barrer el piso sintió vibrar algo en la bolsa derecha de su pantalón. Sacó su teléfono y la pantalla mostraba que había recibió un mensaje. El nombre de quién lo enviaba era un corazón. Estaba seguro que se trataba de Sakura, había olvidado cambiarle el nombre, y aún seguía sin descubrir quien había hecho eso. El culpable lo lamentaría.

" _Por favor no me marques, respóndeme en un mensaje. Alguien me está siguiendo, tengo miedo"_

Tan pronto como terminó de leer el mensaje dejó la escoba en su lugar y le respondió. Moviendo sus dedos tan rápido como le era posible. Dudó si debía informarle a su amigo de lo que sucedía con la pelirrosa, pero si le había hablado a él y no al rubio, quien era su mejor amigo… debía ser por alguna razón. Antes de irse se despidió de Naruto –Tengo que irme.

– ¿Todo bien? –preguntó el rubio desde el lavabo al notar algo de nerviosismo en la voz de su amigo.

–Te cuento después, despídeme de Kushina – dijo Sasuke por último desde la entrada de la casa con su mochila medio abierta cargada en su espalda.

– ¡Señora Kushina, igualado! –alcanzó escuchar la voz del rubio reclamarle desde la ventana de la cocina – ¡Y tu mochila está abierta!

Pero Sasuke, quien iba corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, no lo alcanzó a escuchar. Su única meta era proteger a su compañera pelirrosa.

* * *

NOTAS-

TinyCandy: Perdón por haber tardado T^T Aun no termino el siguiente capítulo, pero ya lo empecé, trataré de publicarlo esta semana.


	10. Toma mi mano let's play a game

" **Toma mi mano… let's play a game"**

Empezó a correr tan pronto como había salido de la casa de los Uzumaki; el tiempo era muy valioso e importante, era crucial que no demorara tanto. Se preguntaba por qué lo había contactado a él, aunque claro estaba que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Ambos se conocían muy poco, pero si en este tipo de situaciones él había aparecido en la mente de ella significaba que confiaba y contaba con él. No podía dejar sola a su compañera. Tal vez podría tratarse de la persona que dejaba las rosas anónimamente afuera de su puerta, y si la pelirrosa había depositado su confianza en él, no quería defraudarla, especialmente cuando se trataba de la seguridad de ella.

En el momento que divisó la tienda a la que había entrado previamente días anteriores en compañía de la pelirrosa, bajó la velocidad y empezó a caminar. Apenas empezaba a bajar el sol. Cuatro locales antes de llegar a la tienda pararon en seco al pasar por un negocio donde las paredes eran de vidrio, polarizadas, e impecablemente limpias. Eran tan relucientes que su reflejo se podía observar con claridad, y se dio cuenta que su uniforme estaba un poco desordenado, al igual que su cabello. El viento le había dado un nuevo peinado, el cual parecía que hubiera acabado de levantarse. El cuello de su camisa estaba chueco y el suéter tenía los botones abrochados fuera de orden. Al buscar su teléfono recordó que se encontraba guardado en su mochila… y al descolgársela se dio cuenta que estaba medio abierta. Rogaba porque nada se le hubiera extraviado en el trayecto.

Todo esto era de esperarse, había salido corriendo de la casa de su amigo sin darse una mirada antes de salir. En el camino se abrochó los pocos botones que pudo y la camisa ni atención le prestó. En cuanto a la mochila… la agarró y salió disparado.

Se pasó su mano por el cabello tratando de arreglarlo un poco, se acomodó los botones y el cuello de la camisa. Después sacó su teléfono, cerró su mochila y se la colgó en el hombro; y nuevamente retomó su camino. Afuera de la puerta del local había una banca que se encontraba ocupada por dos personas, y rápidamente les dio una mirada sigilosa. En un extremo se hallaba un señor algo mayor, quien sostenía el periódico del día en sus manos. La otra persona era alguien que parecía ser un estudiante que leía una revista, su vestimenta parecía ser un uniforme, el cual no pudo reconocer a simple vista, sólo alcanzó a ver que el muchacho tenía el cabello corto. Detuvo sus pasos en la entrada de la tienda y las puertas automáticamente se deslizaron para darle el pase.

Apenas había puesto un pie en la tienda, empezó a buscar con su vista la inconfundible y muy conocida cabellera rosa de su compañera. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla, pues se hallaba cercas de la caja registradora, en el área de golosinas ubicada en la entrada.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa miraban hacia abajo y una de sus manos eran bloqueadas por el estante, el cual no era muy alto, cubriéndola del cuello para abajo. Tal vez buscaba algún dulce para calmar sus nervios, pero Sasuke al sentir algo vibrar en su pantalón supo que no se trataba de eso. Decidió no revisar su teléfono, al fin y al cabo, ya se encontraba en la tienda, aunque ella aún no lo supiera. Avanzó cautelosamente hasta quedar enfrente de ella del lado contrario del estante, mirándola de frente sin que ella hubiera notado la presencia de él. Sus ojos verdes seguían posados en su teléfono, en espera de alguna respuesta que pudiera tranquilizarla. Después guardó su teléfono en un bolcillo que tenía su falta, y pasó su mano por los chocolates.

Sasuke posó su dedo índice en la frente de ella, y al entrar en contacto con la piel de él Sakura se sobresaltó y subió su vista con rapidez. El Uchiha delicadamente deslizó su mano para quitar el flequillo que cubría ligeramente los ojos de ella y pudo notar el alivio en el rostro de la pelirrosa al darse cuenta que se trataba de él. Sakura le sonrió, aminorando la rigidez que su rostro había mostrado al sentir el tacto de su compañero. Se encontraba aliviada y sorprendida con la rapidez en la que había llegado el muchacho.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y caminó alrededor del estante, seguido por los ojos de la pelirrosa hasta llegar al lado de ella. Uno al lado del otro, aun sin decir ninguna palabra el muchacho se inclinó un poco para llegar a la estatura de ella. Pasó su mano por los chocolates, fingiendo algún tipo de interés y después se acercó al oído de ella –Toma mi mano –le dijo rosando su brazo derecho con el de ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia. Dudaba si Sakura aceptaría, pero esa era una de las pocas ideas que se le vinieron a la mente en el corto periodo de tiempo que había tenido para pensar. La más sensata y convencible, pero ¿qué pensaría ella?

Sakura al sentir el rose de él, automáticamente como si hubiera sido un reflejo alejó su brazo, pero al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke con sus dedos buscó la mano de él, y en escasos segundos sus dedos de habían entrelazado. Sakura se ruborizó y fijo su mirada en los dulces, pero Sasuke alcanzó a notar el ligero cambio de color en el rostro de ella, dibujando una sutil sonrisa en su cara. Le causaba un poco de gracia la inocencia de la pelirrosa.

–Ya pagué –dijo Sakura levantando con su mano libre una bolsa con víveres. El muchacho dirigió su mirada hacia la bolsa y decidió quitársela con amabilidad sin darle ningún tipo de aviso. Ella estuvo a punto de negarse, pero Sasuke con la mirada le hizo entender que lo dejara a él dirigir. Después de todo, él no sabía si podían seguir siendo observados por quien la acechaba.

Aun tomados de la mano salieron de la tienda. El sol ya se había escondido casi por completo, dejando el cielo manchado de rosa y naranja. Al pasar por la banca el estudiante los miró de reojo. Detalle que no había pasado desapercibido por Sasuke, haciéndolo soltar la mano de Sakura, desconcertándola un poco, para después abrazarla por la cintura, reduciendo por completo el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos. El Uchiha le dio una mirada hostil al muchacho que se encontraba sentado en la banca, quien se remitió a continuar con la lectura de la revista, sin dejar escapar ningún tipo de gesto por su parte.

Al haberse alejado un poco de la tienda Sasuke volvió a tomar la mano de la pelirrosa, soltándola de la cintura – ¿Era el de uniforme? –preguntó mirando hacia adelante.

–No estoy segura… –respondió en voz baja y con la mirada en sus pasos. Aun se encontraba un poco nerviosa –los dos llevaban siguiéndome un buen rato –prosiguió con su relato levantando la cabeza poco a poco –Tal vez no me estaban siguiendo… –dudó un poco –pero tenía mucho miedo –dijo cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y aumentando la fuerza con la que sostenía la mano del muchacho.

–Tranquila, –Sasuke soltó la mano de la pelirrosa lentamente –yo estoy contigo –y posó delicadamente su brazo en el de ella, invitándola a descansar su cabeza en los hombros de él, lo cual ella no captó al instante y continuaron caminando en silencio, hasta que Sakura decidió romperlo.

–Discúlpame por haberte molestado –dijo la muchacha manteniendo su mirada hacia adelante –no quería…

–No hay nada que disculpar, –musitó Sasuke de igual forma que ella viendo el camino en frente de ellos –los amigos siempre se ayudan…

¿Había escuchado bien o era una broma de sus oídos? Había dicho amigos ¿Acaso ya la consideraba como una? Sakura al escuchar esas palabras volteó a verlo un poco hacia arriba y le sonrió con inmensa alegría, a pesar de que él seguía con la vista hacia el frente. Ella no logró ver ningún gesto por parte del muchacho, pero eso no importaba, las palabras habían sido más que suficiente. Después de las últimas palabras del Uchiha la pelirrosa se sintió rodeada de una tranquilidad que la hizo inconscientemente dejar caer su cabeza poco a poco en los hombros de su amigo.

–Gracias Sasuke –dijo ella aun con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Él la miró de reojo al sentir la cabeza de ella descansar sobre sus hombros, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Al aproximarse al edificio donde vivía Sakura la oscuridad ya se había apoderado del cielo y Sasuke dudaba en que sería lo mejor para ella, ni siquiera sabía si alguien ya se encontraba en la casa de la pelirrosa. En la noche tal vez se quedaría indefensa, no sabía si en este preciso instante podían estar acechándola. No quería dejarla sola, pero tampoco quería que se sintiera obligada a tenerlo en su casa al ser ya de noche. No debía darle muchas vueltas al asunto, ella sería quien decidiría qué es lo mejor.

Una vez afuera de la puerta del departamento el pelinegro se preparaba para despedirse mientras ella entraba a su casa –No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo –le entregó la bolsa y ella la tomó, pero cuando él se dio la media vuelta para marcharse fue detenido rápidamente por la mano de ella, quien lo había agarrado del brazo.

– ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –le ofreció ella soltándolo al instante, como si el simple hecho de tocarlo la hubiese quemado sus dedos. Sasuke comprendió que ella no quería quedarse sola, y aceptó; él tampoco quería dejarla sola.

–Agua, por favor –respondió él. Ambos entraron a la casa. Sakura lo invitó a tomar asiento en la sala mientras había ido a la cocina en busca de un vaso para servirle agua a su invitado.

El lugar se encontraba en absoluto silencio, a excepción del chorro de agua que se escuchaba caer desde la cocina. Sasuke pensaba que ya era un poco tarde para que nadie estuviera en casa. Al menos él sospechaba que nadie se encontraba en la vivienda, pues todo era completo silencio y tranquilidad ¿Acaso no vivía con algún adulto? Escuchó los pasos de Sakura salir de la cocina y aproximarse a la sala, prendió una lámpara y después se acercó a Sasuke. Él volteó a verla y ella le extendió el brazo para que tomara el vaso.

– _Let's play a game…_ –sugirió la pelirrosa mientras Sasuke se terminaba de tomar el vaso de agua.

– ¿Jugar? –preguntó un poco desconcertado dejando el vaso vacío en la mesita de centro.

–Sí, –afirmó la muchacha –se llama _"Two truths and a lie"_ o "Dos verdades y una mentira" –le respondió para finalizar con una sonrisa, a la cual era imposible negarse. Las reglas parecían ser demasiado explicitas. El mismo título lo decía –Yo empiezo –se ofreció la pelirrosa acomodándose en el sillón. Sasuke, que estaba aun lado de ella, se alejó un poco al ver que ella se quitó sus zapatos y subió sus piernas al sillón. Los dos aun llevaban puesto el uniforme, pero Sakura era demasiado cuidadosa y se había puesto un cojín encima de su falda, no dejando ver nada. –Mi pasatiempo favorito es hornear, especialmente si alguien me pide algo. Me encanta ver sus caras de satisfacción y alegría cuando les gusta lo que horneo. –dijo riendo un poco al recordar a su amigo el rubio –Soy hija única, mis padres me consintieron mucho cuando era pequeña, pero ahora piensan que soy un adulto y que no hace falta que me consienta como antes. –Deslizó su vista a sus manos, con las cuales jugaba un poco y después prosiguió –Y tengo planes de regresar a vivir a Inglaterra en cuanto me gradúe –finalizó recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

–Supongo que es mi turno… –articuló Sasuke con un poco de duda en su voz – Mi animal favorito son los gatos; los que son completamente negros o todos blancos me gustan mucho, pero todos me gustan. Una vez tuve un gato negro con un circulo blanco en su panza, se llamaba Tsuki –dijo soltando un ligero suspiro. –Cuando estaba en la secundaria formaba parte del equipo de fútbol, y en un partido que tuvimos me fracturé el brazo; tuve que estar dos meses sin poder ir a las practicas y jugar en los partidos. –lanzó un bostezo y después continuó –Cuando era niño quería ser doctor –dijo para después recargarse en el respaldo del sillón al igual que la pelirrosa.

¿Qué podría ser verdad… qué podría ser mentira…?

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por escasos segundos, pero ninguno cedía ante la presión del otro… hasta que ya no pudieron más y se soltaron riendo. Más Sakura que Sasuke, el muchacho aun podía mantener un poco más su compostura.

– ¡Yo quiero adivinar primero! –se ofreció como voluntaria levantando su mano como si estuviera en el salón de clases. Sasuke soltó una sutil risa al ver la forma en la que su amiga actuaba; realmente se metía de lleno en el juego, y él no se oponía en lo absoluto a que ella fuera primero. Es más, quería ver que tan buena era adivinando –Como es tu primera vez, te daré tiempo para que pienses –explicó Sakura. A pesar de que Sakura le había dado más tiempo al Uchiha para analizar sus opciones, él sentía que necesitaba aún más tiempo. Todas las respuestas parecían verdaderas y muy convencedoras. El hecho de que llevaban poco de conocerse era lo que lo hacía aún más divertido.

¿Qué pensaría la pelirrosa de él? ¿Qué sería verdad… qué sería mentira?


	11. Capítulo 11

El sol se había escondido casi por completo, la temperatura empezaba a disminuir un poco, el viento soplaba nuevamente con la misma ligereza que en la mañana, y unos cuantos faros en la calle comenzaban a prenderse. Iba de camino a su casa, se sentía con aún más curiosidad que antes, y para nada conforme. Después de haber pasado un rato en la casa de Sakura, había quedado de acuerdo con su madre que no llegaría tan tarde para ayudarle a comenzar con la limpieza y organización de una habitación que casi nunca nadie visitaba en su casa, por el mismo hecho de que era un poco caótica. Con muebles, ropa, papeles, y hasta herramientas regadas por todos lados.

– Ya llegué –anunció desde la entrada de la casa como ya era costumbre cuando sabía que su madre lo estaba esperando. Pasaron unos escasos segundos, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de ella, ni de nadie. Ninguno de los focos estaba prendido, a excepción del de la cocina. Camino hasta las escaleras y la volvió a llamar – ¿Mamá? –pero su voz fue lo único que resonó a lo largo del pasillo.

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Estaba seguro que Itachi no se encontraba en casa; lo más seguro es que hubiera salido con sus amigos. Su padre… él tal vez llegaría un poco tarde del trabajo. Pero su madre, ella debería estar en la casa; habían quedado de arreglar el cuarto en cuanto él llegara.

Al ver que se encontraba solo se dirigió a la cocina, impulsado un poco por el hambre, y en la mesa que había en el centro se encontró una nota, "Salimos a cenar tu papá y yo. Te dejé tu comida servida en un plato adentro del refrigerador. Regresamos tarde". Calentó su plato y se sentó a comer en la mesa, con la compañía a la que ya se había acostumbrado, el ruido de la televisión prendida, o leyendo algún artículo en su teléfono. Atención no le prestaba a la televisión, la prendía más por costumbre que por entretenimiento propio.

La rutina era muy diferente en su casa a comparación de su amigo el rubio. Pero sabía que su madre siempre lo tomaba en cuenta. Le preparaba de comer, especialmente algo que a él gustara si sabía que ella no estaría en casa a la hora que él llegara a comer. Y si se ponía a pensar, su situación era más favorable que la de Sakura. De hecho, aun seguía sin conocer a los padres de ella, a pesar de que la frecuentaba más seguido. Y hasta se preguntaba si es que le prestaban atención a ella.

A pesar de que acababa de regresar de la casa de la pelirrosa, pensaba en lo que ella pudiera estar haciendo, si ya había cenado, si no estaba asustada por lo que había sucedido durante la tarde, o si se encontraba segura estando sola en ese departamento. No estaba del todo convencido si ella se encontraba sola, pero lo daba casi por un hecho al seguir en un misterio la presencia de sus padres.

Sin embargo, babía descubierto cosas nuevas de Sakura. Le fascinaba hornear, y sus planes eran quedarse un buen tiempo en Japón. Al parecer no tenía planes de regresar a su país natal, el cual sabía que no era Inglaterra. Era una muchacha llena de metas y con demasiados propósitos que cumplía con lentitud. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, se sentía tranquilo, y las pláticas fluían sin trabas.

Había terminado de comer, y sin darse cuenta no había prendido la televisión, y ni siquiera había tocado su teléfono para nada. Todo el tiempo se le había ido pensar en ella. Sacudió con lentitud su cabeza y hecho un suspiro.

La idea era prematura, vagando en su subconsciente, y no considerada por su mente; pero Sakura empezaba a ocupar gran parte de sus pensamientos.

…

Apenas se había marchado Sasuke de su casa, ella inmediatamente se dirigió a su cuarto y en una mochila puso la primera pijama y cambio de ropa que encontró en el closet. Se quitó el uniforme y se puso unas prendas más cómodas. Tomó su teléfono y con nerviosismos había marcado el número de teléfono de su amigo. No quería molestar más a Sasuke. Pero ya no quería estar sola en su casa, no se sentía segura, y añoraba tener compañía. Tal vez si Ino no se hubiera marchado tan repentinamente… la rubia estaría con ella, pero aun seguía sin saber nada de su amiga, lo cual le preocupaba.

– Sakura… –la llamó Naruto al ver que se encontraba callada, más de lo que había estado los últimos días, al menos con él. La pelirrosa parpadeó rápidamente, y como si hubiera regresado a la realidad volteó a verlo. Sus miedos la mantenían en silencio, pensando en lo que la agobiaba. Sin embargo, no sabía si contarle al rubio sería lo mejor. Lo observó desde la cama donde se encontraba ella sentada. Él desde el closet buscaba una cobija, dándole la espalda a ella. – ¿Ahora si me vas a contar qué es lo que pasa? –le preguntó. Aunque se escuchaba más como exigencia. No obstante, se notaba con la seriedad y preocupación en la que hablaba. Por supuesto que debía confiar en él; si no era él… ¿entonces quién?

– ¿Puedo comer algo primero? –le pidió Sakura con algo de pena, y no era que sintiera hambre, pero se sentía un poco débil y con un leve dolor de cabeza. No quería que Naruto pensara que estaba evadiendo su pregunta, así que optó por platicar con él mientras ella comía.

Naruto volteó a verla y trató de sonreírle, pero sus esfuerzos no eran muy convencedores. Le lanzó la cobija a su amiga en la cara, pero antes de que le pegara en el rostro se desdobló por completo en el aire, cubriéndola toda. La pelirrosa se la quitó inmediatamente de encima, pero su amigo había desaparecido apenas y ella había podido ver con un ojo. Tomó su mochila y se dirigió al baño. Con pesadez se cambió de ropa y se puso su pijama. Quería contárselo todo a Naruto, pero no quería alarmarlo innecesariamente. Quería sentirse apoyada, con el respaldo de alguien. Por unos meses estuvo tratando de mantenerse firme y fuerte, pero al pasar del tiempo empezó a sentirse insegura e incluso con miedo.

Escuchó que tocaron la puerta – ¿Sakura? –escuchó la voz del rubio del otro lado de la puerta.

– Ya voy, –le respondió mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila –me estaba vistiendo –abrió la puerta y regresó al cuarto de su amigo. En el escritorio se encontraba un sándwich de queso amarillo fundido, así de simple y sencillo. Sabía que le encantaba a la pelirrosa. Y junto al plato se encontraba un vaso agua, que, aunque no fuera tan convencional esa combinación, sabía que a ella le gustaba.

– Si no te apuras, el queso se va a enfriar. –le dijo en broma Naruto desde su cama y con los ojos cerrados. Ella entró a la habitación y se sentó en la silla giratoria del escritorio, dándole una mordida al sándwich… realmente que le inundaba de recuerdos la mente. – No quiero presionarte Sakura… –decidió romper el silencio el muchacho – pero me preocupas. Te he visto muy seria últimamente ¿te pasa algo? –había notado a su amiga un poco decaída, pero no encontraba el por qué. La sentía un poco distante, y no sabía si él había hecho algo mal, o qué era lo que sucedía con ella. – ¿Qué te pasó después del receso? Desapareciste… y no contestabas mis mensajes –a veces, en ocasiones, Naruto pensaba que algún día terminaría asfixiándola con sus preguntas y preocupación por ella; pero deseaba que ese día fuera muy lejano.

Sakura se giró en la silla y se quedó viéndolo por escasos segundos. Sin duda alguna agradecía que Naruto fuera su amigo, y definitivamente valoraba mucho su amistad. Él era una persona tan genuina, que no quería perderlo jamás. Y no empezaría a esconder cosas de él. Tal vez no sabía si contarle todo, pero ¿por dónde empezaba?

Sakura inhaló profundamente, dándose la fuerza que necesitaba, y sin verle a la cara habló – Hace días que Karin me ha estado enviando mensajes, y… –si bien no era algo de vida o muerte, sí era algo que la fastidiaba constantemente.

– ¡Ya sabía que te estaba molestando! –soltó con coraje Naruto, sentándose en la orilla de su cama para estar frente a frente con Sakura. – ¡Fue ella la que…!

– Si te digo algo… –lo interrumpió Sakura – ¿prometes no decirle a Sasuke?... sé que Karin y él fueron novios, y la verdad no tengo idea de en qué términos hayan quedado… –le preguntó dudosa que cual sería su respuesta. No quería que llegara a oídos del pelinegro porque temía que las cosas empeoraran para ella. Naruto se quedó callado un buen tiempo. El Uchiha era su mejor amigo, al igual que ella, pero sabía que Sakura sólo contaba con él en estos momentos, y no la dejaría sola.

– Lo prometo… –le respondió, sintiéndose mal porque tendría que esconder algo de Sasuke.

– Hace poco fue a mi trabajo, junto con otras muchachas y "accidentalmente" porque sé que lo hizo a propósito, –dijo haciendo con sus dedos comillas en el aire – mientras yo estaba tomando la orden en una mesa, se le resbaló el café de la mano y…

– Tenía razón… –dijo Naruto – fue ella la que te lastimó la pierna… –se escuchaba muy desanimado, molesto consigo mismo por no haber podido hacer nada, por no haberle preguntado antes y ser más insistente. La tomó de la cabeza y la acercó hacia él en un abrazo. – Lo siento Sakura… –le dijo en un susurro.

– No digas eso, no fue tu culpa… –le respondió ella aceptando el abrazo. Se sentía tan bien ser confortada. No sabía cuanto más aguantaría estando sola – pero por favor quédate conmigo si la ves que anda cercas –dijo entre una risa nerviosa y tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

– Naruto, – se escuchó que tocaron la puerta de su habitación que estaba abierta de par en par, y ambos muchachos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella. Había reconocido la voz de inmediato – abajo está… –pero al ver quien estaba en los brazos de su hijo se le olvidó a lo que había ido – ¡Sakura! Que gusto me da verte otra vez –la saludó con alegría y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aún parado desde la puerta. Sakura y Naruto al darse cuenta que aún seguían abrazados se separaron lentamente y con algo de pena. Claro, no hacían nada malo, pero su padre había llegado en un momento no muy favorecedor.

– Buenas noches, señor Minato –le regresó el saludo la muchacha con una sonrisa algo apenada, esperando que no malinterpretara nada.

– Dime Minato, no señor –le dijo riéndose – somos casi familia, o ¿no? –y al escuchar esto Naruto, un ligero rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas, haciéndolo desviar su mirada de su padre.

– Sí –reafirmó con entusiasmo Sakura.

– ¡Ah! –dijo recordando el motivo por el que había ido –casi se me olvida decirte, Sasuke está…

– ¿Detrás de usted? –

– ¿Detrás de ti? –

Respondieron los dos muchachos al unísono. Minato se dio la vuelta sorprendido y se rió – Ya regreso –dijo dirigiéndose a Naruto – voy a recoger a tu madre –se alcanzó a escuchar desde las escaleras.

El ambiente se sentía algo tenso, al menos sólo por parte de Naruto y Sakura. Sasuke desconocía del todo la plática que ellos acababan de tener, pero percibía algo extraño de los dos. – Teme me hubieras dicho que ibas a regresar –le recriminó el rubio dejándose caer nuevamente en su cama.

– Si tan sólo revisaras tú teléfono… –le respondió con fastidio echándose a un lado de él. Mientras Sakura observaba todo, se sentía ajena a la situación. Pero, sobre todo sabía que ya no podría hablar con Naruto – linda pijama, Sakura. – le dijo mientras la veía de cabeza, a lo que ella sólo se limitó a responderle con una sonrisa algo incómoda. Había olvidado por completo que estaba en sus pijamas. A pesar de que esa misma tarde había visto a Sasuke y él había sido tan comprensible con ella, Sakura percibía algo raro y diferente en él, e incluso sentía que la presencia de ella no le había agradado.

Sin duda alguna los tres escondían secretos.


	12. Capítulo 12

Los tres se encontraban en la misma habitación, y en la misma posición. Los dos muchachos recostados en la cama observaban con la cabeza hacia atrás, colgando de la orilla de la cama a Sakura, quien se encontraba sentada en la silla del escritorio. No había ningún disimulo en aparentar que no la examinaban. La contemplaban con una curiosidad que ella sentía que podían adentrarse en su mente y leer sus pensamientos. Y temía que en sus ojos se reflejará la inseguridad y miedo que cargaba consigo.

Se levantó del asiento un poco nerviosa, intimidad por la mirada del Uchiha. No comprendía por qué la miraba así. Era algo contradictorio lo que percibía de él, se sentía juzgada y ni siquiera sabía el motivo del por qué, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos eran intensos, e incluso pensaba que la presencia de ella en la casa de Naruto no le había agradado en lo absoluto. Estaba confundida, el Sasuke que tenía frente a ella no se parecía al que la había acompañado a su casa por la tarde. Por otro lado, la mirada del rubio era completamente diferente a la de Sasuke. Era cierto que quería descifrar los pensamientos de la muchacha con tan sólo verla a los ojos, pero ella cerraba las puertas, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo. La contemplaba con una paciencia inmensa, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y lo único que importaba era su rostro, y aquellos ojos verdes, que con un poco más de cariño y paciencia descubriría qué era lo que tanto la afligía.

– ¿Alguien quiere jugar cartas? –preguntó un poco nerviosa. Detalle que Naruto captó de inmediato, pero pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha. Para él el comportamiento de la pelirrosa era el mismo de siempre, nada había cambiado. Su misma voz tranquila de todos los días, y su rostro de amabilidad que los invitaba a aceptar su invitación.

– Mejor veamos la película que querías ver desde la semana pasada –respondió Naruto con una sonrisa de malicia, levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia su closet.

– Pero ya es de noche… –se excusó la pelirrosa, con la esperanza de que su amigo no intentara persuadirla.

– Mucho mejor… –le respondió sacando el disco de la caja, caminando cuidadosamente con él en una mano – Teme, –lo llamó el rubio – apaga la luz.

Sasuke seguía recostado en la cama y con los ojos cerrado sin haberse movido para nada, a excepción de su cabeza, el flujo de su sangre empezaba a concentrarse en ésta y tenía que moverla. Aun se preguntaba por qué había regresado a la casa de Naruto. Sabía que nadie regresaría a su casa temprano, pero la ausencia de ellos no le incomodaba en lo absoluto. Aunque sí había algo que lo hacía sentir incómodo. Tenía bastante tiempo que no visitaba a Naruto, que había olvidado lo bien que la pasaban. Y si nadie iba a estar en casa… prefería dormir en la casa de los Uzumaki. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse a Sakura. No podía evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido en la tarde. No le había tomado mucha importancia a sus actos, pero no comprendía qué era eso que sentía dentro de él, aquello que hacía eco en su mente.

Era incomodidad y… algo más, algo que lo hacía sentirse ajeno a la situación, como si hubiera llegado en un momento en el que su presencia no era deseada.

Le era difícil descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la pelirrosa, y a pesar de que la había visto a los ojos no lo lograba ver nada, ella sabía aparentar muy bien. Sin embargo, sabía exactamente cuáles eran los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza del Uzumaki. ¿Debería marcharse o quedarse? La plática que habían tenido durante la tarde seguía inconclusa, pero no hacía falta terminarla, la repuesta era bastante evidente para él. ¿Pero qué importaba eso? El Uchiha no tenía el mínimo interés en la muchacha, o eso le repetía inconscientemente a su mente.

Abrió sus ojos, pero la habitación se encontraba oscura. Se sentó en la cama y se talló los ojos al ser deslumbrado por la luz del televisor.

– Gracias, Sasuke –lo volvió llamar Naruto, pero esta vez se notaba un gran sarcasmo en su voz. El Uchiha no le tomó importancia, tenía suficiente con los pensamientos que intentaba refundir en lo más profundo y olvidado de su mente.

– De nada. –respondió Sasuke con desfachatez, e incluso le sonrió, aunque había sido más un movimiento reflexivo al darse cuenta de lo absurdo que estaba pensando. Notó que Sakura estaba parada en la entrada del cuarto, aun seguía aun lado del interruptor de la luz. Le causó gracia al ver el nerviosismo con el que se escondía detrás de la puerta. El Uchiha se levantó y le ofreció un cojín, susurrándole al oído – Cúbrete los ojos si te da miedo –se lo entregó en las manos y ella gustosa lo aceptó. Sasuke caminó hasta el sofá que estaba enfrente de la cama, y se dejó caer, tirando algunos cojines en la cara del rubio que se encontraba acostado en el suelo.

– ¡Sasuke! –refunfuño Naruto quitándoselos de la cara.

– Shshsh… no dejas oír dobe –le exigió silencio el Uchiha riéndose levemente al ver la cara de descontento que tenía Naruto.

Al cabo de dos horas la película había finalizado, y con el ello, el sueño empezaba a manifestarse en el cuerpo de los dos muchachos. Ambos soltaron un bostezo, casi al unisonó. Sakura a mitad de la película había cedido al sueño que la mantuvo cabeceando mitad de la película. Se encontraba dormida en la cama, con los pies en la cabecera y la cabeza cercas del sofá donde Sasuke seguía aun acostado.

Naruto se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia su escritorio, donde sacó una lampara de noche y la conectó a un lado de su cama en la pared.

– Nos va tocar dormir en el otro cuarto, –le dijo a su amigo mientras iba a apagar la televisión – allá hay cobijas –termino de decir al salir del cuarto y ser seguido por el pelinegro.

La habitación tenía poco de haber sido remodelada, a pesar de ello, aun no contaban con una cama y tuvieron que acostarse en el suelo, cada quien teniendo su cama. Ambos estaban callados, e incluso Naruto pensaba que Sasuke había estado más callado de lo usual.

– Sasuke… –lo llamó Naruto, con la mirada perdida en el techo, esperando que aun no se hubiera dormido.

– ¿Hmp? –le respondió con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Alguna vez has pensado cómo es que tus acciones afectan a otras personas? –le preguntó el rubio casualmente.

– No –le respondió monótonamente, y estaba siendo sincero; siempre había pensado que lo que él hacía sólo lo impactaba a él, ya fuera algo positivo o negativo. Realmente no tenía muchas conexiones con otras personas, su círculo social no era tan grande, y así deseaba mantenerlo.

– ¿Alguna vez has deseado saber qué hubiera pasado si digieras lo que está en tu mente y no quedarte callado todo el tiempo? –esa era una pregunta más larga, requería de más palabras, y que de haber sido otro día no le hubiera tomado mucha importancia a la que fuera su respuesta, pero en esos momentos realmente sospechaba que Naruto supiera algo de la desconocida conexión que había en aquella fotografía de Sakura que había encontrado en su casa. Y realmente deseaba que lo confrontara, para así decirle todo y que pudiera ayudarlo a resolver aquella duda que llevaba bastante tiempo merodeando en su mente.

– A veces… –le respondió lentamente – ¿y tú? –dudaba en contarle lo que llevaba semanas haciéndolo pensar en la pelirrosa… pero ¿cuál sería su reacción?

– Sólo quisiera saber si lo que hago es lo correcto –le dijo, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, por fin rindiéndose ante él sueño. Le había prometido a Sakura que no le diría nada a Sasuke… pero tal vez él podría hacer algo para que dejaran de molestarla. Lo que preocupaba al rubio era el bienestar de su amiga, pero no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla.

– ¿Qué sientes por ella? –le preguntó el Uchiha a Naruto, aunque no estaba del todo seguro del por qué lo había hecho. Tal vez de eso dependía si le contaba o no sobre la fotografía. Y no estaba seguro de cual respuesta determinaría un sí o un no. Pero al pasar de los segundos el rubio no respondió. – ¿Naruto? –se sentó un poco, y pudo ver como descansaba plácidamente con la boca abierta. Sin duda alguna esa manía aun la tenía y deseaba que no empezara a roncar porque no había nada que lanzarle para callarlo.

Quizás había sido mejor no escuchar su respuesta, aunque aun pensaba que su mejor amigo sólo pensaba en ella.

…

Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana y Sasuke había sido despertado por una ligera sed… y los ronquidos de Naruto. Bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua, y de regreso a su habitación vio la tenue luz que salía del cuarto del Uzumaki. La puerta estaba casi completamente abierta, y alcanzó a ver la silueta de la muchacha sentada en la cama, recargada en la cabecera y abrazando sus piernas. Dudó en acercarse a ella… pero no pudo negarse al ser visto por ella. Caminó hasta la puerta, y en voz baja le habló – ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, pero ella no respondió. Ella volteó a verlo y apenas abrió su boca, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta, las sentía atoradas, y con dificultad la dejaban respirar. – ¿Sakura? –la llamó al no recibir respuesta de parte de ella. El Uchiha se acercó un poco más para poderla oír en caso de que hubiera hablado muy bajo. Al estar más cercas de ella, la vió limpiarse el rostro con la sábana con la que se cobijaba las piernas; pero, aun así, la poca luz que emanaba la lampara de noche dejaba al descubierto sus ojos llorosos.

Dejó el vaso de agua en el escritorio, y se sentó en frente de ella.

– Estoy bien… –le respondió con la voz entre cortada y la nariz congestionada. Cubriéndose con la sabana la parte inferior de su cara. –Sólo fue un mal sueño –continuó hablando mientras se limpiaba los ojos con la palma de sus puños.

Todo lo que tenía que ver con la pelirrosa lo hacía dudar demasiado, no quería arruinar la amistad que llevaban, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de lo que se debía hacer en esas situaciones. Haría lo mismo que Itachi hacía cuando eran niños y él tenía una pesadilla.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó de lado. No importaba si ella le regresaba el abrazo o no, o si lo empujaba; lo único que importaba era que supiera que él estaba ahí para ella.


	13. Chapter 13

Había decidido que se marcharía al amanecer.

Después de haberla consolado, la muchacha permaneció en silencio. Ningún comentario alguno de aquel mal sueño que ella había mencionado. La mirada de ella permanecía perdida, y su mente vagaba sin rumbo. Se talló por última vez los ojos y echó un suspiro que la hizo recuperar la compostura.

Sasuke se había alejado de ella al escucharla suspirar y supuso que ella se sentía mejor.

" _Gracias…"_

Fue la única palabra que emitieron sus labios, seguidos por una sonrisa a la que hasta él pudo notar forzada. No tanto que estuviera esforzándose en convencerlo a él, pero le daba la impresión de que a quien trataba de converse era a ella misma. No preguntaría nada si ella no quería compartirlo.

Sin embargo, era ese momento temprano de su amistad. La etapa donde se quiere llegar a conocer más al otro individuo, pero se encuentran en conflicto al no querer invadir la privacidad del otro, entrometiéndose en algo en lo que seguramente su preocupación no era requerida.

Se había despertado temprano, con lo que sus oídos reconocían como gotas impactándose en el suelo, y un ligero viento que entraba por la venta de la habitación y se colaba por debajo de la colcha que lo cobijaba. Giró su cabeza, y el rubio aun dormía placenteramente. Se levantó de inmediato y dobló sus cobijas.

– Naruto –lo trató de despertar pisándole con ligereza una de sus cosquillas, pero al no tener respuesta por parte del rubio infligió más fuerza.

– ¿Mmm...? –respondió con flojera y con los ojos aun cerrados.

– Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana –se excusó, y aunque no era una mentira exactamente… una verdad completa tampoco lo era. Percibía algo en Sakura, que a pesar de que no llevara tanto tiempo de conocerla… algo le daba la sensación de que la muchacha cargaba con algo más que un simple "admirador secreto". Y estaba seguro de que había muchísimas más cosas que él desconocía.

Pero no podía hacer nada, ¿cómo era que se iba entrometer en su vida de un día para el otro?

– Está bien… –le respondió aventando con dificultad hacia a un lado el pie del Uchiha.

Agarró su mochila y se la echó en la espalda. Se sentía un poco aflojerado y desconocía el motivo. Bajó las escaleras con bastante cuidado de no crear ruido, quería escabullirse sin ser percibido. Especialmente no ser visto por Kushina, a quien aún no le cumplía aquel simple favor que le había pedido.

Detuvo en seco su paso en el descanso de las escaleras al alcanzar escuchar dos voces murmurar desde la cocina. Continuó bajando poco a poco, acercándose cada vez más y más, distinguiendo de quién se trataba.

– Hablé con tus papás anoche… –sin duda alguna, Kushina era quien estaba hablando con bastante seriedad – y les comenté que podrías vivir con nosotros hasta que ellos regresaran…

– Muchas gracias, –la interrumpió quien parecía ser la voz de Sakura – pero no se preocupe, no hace falta… estoy bien. A veces me entra la nostalgia, pero eso es todo. No quisiera ser una carga para ustedes –se disculpó un poco avergonzada, según deducía el muchacho, por las risillas que soltaba ella entre cada oración.

– Sakura… –hizo una pequeña pausa la voz más adulta en la conversación – Naruto me ha dicho que está preocupado por ti, y yo también lo estoy… –hubo un silencio en la conversación, en el que Sasuke esperó atentamente a que Kushina continuara, sin embargo, el tono de voz de ambas disminuyó demasiado, al punto de que el muchacho escuchaba simples murmullos que no podía descifrar.

Bajó con extrema cautela y lentitud dos escalones más, pero resbaló un poco al no calcular bien el último paso, tirando una planta artificial al suelo.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, y en ellas encontraron a Sasuke poniendo en su lugar la meseta que había tumbado. Con algo de pena saludo a Kushina y se disculpó por el pequeño accidente. Los dos muchachos tenían que marcharse, y a pesar de que la señora Uzumaki los había tratado de convencer a que se quedaran al desayuno, no logró su cometido. Sakura y Sasuke se despidieron, no sin antes prometerle que regresarían otro día para desayunar.

…

Caminaban en silencio, cada uno sumergido en su propia laguna de pensamientos.

Impulsado por lo vulnerable que la había visto la noche anterior la había invitado a desayunar en su casa. Notó algo de duda en el rostro de la muchacha, y estuvo a punto de decirle que lo olvidara, pero cuando se disponía a hablar, ella le aceptó la invitación gustosa. Pero había notado algo en ella… algo que su sonrisa le impedía descubrir por completo, y hasta le daba una sensación de falsedad. No, no era la de un hipócrita, todo lo contrario, estaba tratando de mantener una imagen, no de malicia… si no de temor. El Uchiha decidió no interrogarle para nada; aquel día no contaba con las ganas de indagar en la vida de la muchacha como lo había hecho otras tantas veces. Sasuke no tenía idea de qué cocinaría, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de la falta de conocimiento que tenía en esa área. Pero no le tomaba mucha importancia, estaba seguro que su madre habría preparado algo.

Al llegar a la casa no había presencia de ningún miembro de la familia Uchiha, lo cual había tomado por sorpresa a Sasuke. Estaba casi completamente seguro de que todos deberían encontrarse en la casa a esa hora. – Puedes sentarte en la sala –le ofreció a la muchacha apuntándole dicha área desde la entrada de la casa, donde aun se encontraban parados –sólo voy a dejar mis cosas en el cuarto.

Sakura asintió con su cabeza y se encaminó hasta la sala donde se sentó en un sofá que era mecedor. Se cruzó de piernas, balanceándose un poco cada vez que las puntas de sus pies tocaban el suelo. La casa de Sasuke era más amplia que la de ella, y empezaba a observar todo con curiosidad. Apenas se disponía a levantarse del sofá, cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Se quedó congelada en el asiento, con los nervios de punta. Aun no conocía a los padres de Sasuke, y temía causar una mala impresión. Era cierto que ya se sentía cómoda hablando japonés con Sasuke, pero nuevamente volvía a sentir el mismo nerviosismo cada vez que hablaba o era presentada con alguien.

Apenas y habían abierto un poco la puerta se escuchaban risas del otro lado, provenientes de lo que ella creía eran dos hombres, pero conocía muy bien al dueño de una. Ambos muchachos entraron a la cocina, dejando unas bolsas que cargaban en la mesa. – Tengo bastante hambre… –mencionó una voz desconocida para ella.

La muchacha escuchaba el ruido de las bolsas de plástico y de contenedores de unicel ser abiertos. Dudosa de si debería meterse en la conversación de ellos, aun así, se levantó del sofá; sería grosero no saludarlos y sólo quedarse sentada escuchando su plática. No se sentía tan nerviosa en la presencia de quien había llegado a considerar como su maestro favorito. – Buenos días Itachi-sensei –le saludó con una sonrisa, acercándose a la mesa donde ellos se encontraban.

Itachi apenas le había dado el primer sorbo a su jugo de naranja y casi se ahogaba al ver a la muchacha en su casa. No lo esperaba, y en lo absoluto no era bueno para ella…

– Sakura… –le sonrió nerviosamente después de haberse pasado el jugo. No quería hacerlo, pero esto le decía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Sasuke. Agradecía que su padre hubiera llevado de vacaciones a su madre de sorpresa. De haber sido otro día, esto hubiera podido terminado mal.

El tercer muchacho se sentía ajeno a la situación, sin ningún tipo de presentación, y con aquella expresión con la que Itachi había saludado a la muchacha… le dejaba en claro que algo se estaba perdiendo. La examinó de pies a cabeza con bastante discreción– Y esta señorita ¿Quién es? –indagó el muchacho con curiosidad, esperando recibir alguna respuesta por quien fuera.

Itachi se sacudió mentalmente, y prosiguió a presentarlos –Ella es Sakura, es una estudiante en la escuela donde trabajo –le explicó, rascándose la nuca con un poco de inquietud, y esperando a que no le pidiera más información. – Sakura, –se dirigió nuevamente hacia ella – el es Shisui, mi primo.

– Gusto en conocerte –le respondió amablemente el muchacho de cabello corto con una sonrisa. Y aunque ya los hubieran presentado, aun no dejaba de hacer eco en su mente una duda ¿qué hacía una estudiante en la casa de sus tíos a tan temprana hora de la mañana? Por supuesto que no sería impertinente, pero al rato esperaría una muy buena explicación por parte de Itachi.

– Gusto en conocerlo –le respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa algo incómoda, la cual no había pasado desapercibida por ambos UChihas. Pero por dentro Sakura estaba muy nerviosa. Era lo mismo cada vez que conocía a alguien; le tomaba tiempo acostumbrarse a las personas y sentirse cómoda hablando japonés. Con Itachi no tenía problema alguno, él era quien la había ayudado a dominar el idioma. Pero Shisui… no quería equivocarse y quedar en vergüenza. Especialmente mostrarle a su maestro que todo en lo que habían trabajado había sido en vano.

–No me hables de usted que me haces sentir muy viejo, –le confesó riéndose un poco, para tratar de hacerla sentir más cómoda – háblame de tú.

– Está bien… –le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Itachi notó un poco el nerviosismo de la muchacha, y para relajarla un poco se tomó la libertad de hablar sobre la vida de su primo, sabía que eso la relajaría un poco.

– Siéntate a desayunar con nosotros. –la invitó Itachi a la mesa, ella un poco tímida aceptó. Y una vez los tres ya sentados en la mesa, Itachi continuó hablando – Sakura, Shisui tiene poco que acaba de regresar de Canadá, y…

– ¡¿En serio?! –exclamó con bastante alegría la muchacha. Había dado en el clavo, de ahí en adelante el nerviosismo y la vergüenza dejarían a Sakura en paz.

Itachi los dejó platicando en la cocina, y él se dirigió al segundo piso en búsqueda de su hermano. La preocupación de tener a la pelirrosa en su casa lo abrumaba demasiado. Debía hablar con Sasuke, pero ¿qué excusa le daría? Aun no lo sabía, pero ya no le daría más vueltas al asunto. En la noche hablaría con él. – Valla forma de dejar a tu invitada sola –le reclamó molesto al llegar al cuarto de su hermano. Lo cual era raro en él, e incluso sorprendió un poco a Sasuke. El menor no le respondió no se encontraba de ánimos, y no necesariamente de pelear con su hermano, aquella sensación de desgano aun no abandonaba su cuerpo del todo.

…

Los dos hermanos se encontraban sentados en la habitación del menor. El desayuno hacía horas se había terminado y la tarde acabado. El sol ya no iluminaba el cielo, pero sólo rayos naranjas salían desde el horizonte. Itachi, quien se encontraba sentado al lado de la única ventana del cuarto de su hermano, tenía la mirada en el piso. Los pocos rayos le creaban sombras, las cuales alargaban aun más sus ojeras.

– Sakura no puede venir a la casa… –comenzó a hablar el mayor, y a pesar de que ya había pensando en lo que le diría, le daba un dolor de cabeza volver a recordar aquello.

Pero Sasuke no respondió. No importaba lo que digiera Itachi, porque sabía que escondía algo. Seguro estaba de que no le diría la verdad. Siempre era lo mismo… por querer "protegerlo" le ocultaban bastantes cosas, de las cuales se enteraba después por méritos propios. Lo seguían tratando como a un niño, y él ya se estaba cansando.

Sasuke se encontraba alistando su uniforme para el día siguiente. Sacaba cajones y abría puertas en búsqueda de lo que le restaba. – Está bien –le respondió con seriedad. No se alcanzaba a percibir ninguna emoción, e Itachi dudaba de que estuviera prestándole atención, pero sentía algo de alivio al no tener que prolongar la charla. Conocía muy bien a su hermano menor y sabía que esta era su táctica de evadir el tema. Tal vez más adelante hablaría con él, pero por ahora prefería que lo ignorara a él, que ignorara la situación, y que no indagara más en el asunto. – No lo tomes a mal, no hay nada en contra de ella… –hizo un último esfuerzo por aminorar la situación, pero Sasuke no respondió, sólo volteó a verlo por escasos segundos y continuó limpiando sus zapatos. – Buenas noches –se despidió Itachi alborotándole el cabello a su hermano menor. Para su sorpresa no había recibido el ya esperando esquive por parte de él. Al contrario, parecía no molestarle. Y para ser honesto… no sabía si prefería eso o el acostumbrado _"déjame"_ que le decía cada vez que lo hacía, tratando de quitarle la mano de su cabeza con ambos brazos.

…

No había discusión en que no había sido la mejor de sus noches, pero no lamentaba el haber estado despierto la mayor parte de esta. Había pensado demasiado en lo que llevaba haciendo semanas, y sí, se refería a su compañera de clase, a quien ahora se hacía llamar su amiga. ¿Qué ganaba con husmear en su vida?

Esa fotografía lo había perseguido sin descanso, impulsándolo a hacer cosas que el no hubiera pensado llegar a hacer. Había traspasado áreas sólo para personal autorizado, leído documentos confidenciales, y espiado.

Ya no quería continuar con eso…

Y no culpaba a nadie, pero si se viera forzado a hacerlo… Itachi lo había empezado todo. Diciéndole que hablara con ella sobre lo que lo estaba estresando un poco aquellos días, las universidades. Las cuales ya casi ni les había prestado atención en bastante tiempo. Tal vez si se retiraba un poco de con ella… su mente se aclararía, recuperaría su tiempo…Pero le sería imposible cortar la comunicación con ella, después de todo, los dos formaban parte de comité. Tampoco la iba a ignorar de un día al otro, la poca confianza que había ganado se esfumaría en segundos. No era que quisiera dejar de hablarle… pero ni él mismo se entendía.

Y si Naruto aun sentía algo por ella… se sentía aun peor seguir mintiendo.

Caía una ligera lluvia, que Sasuke escuchó antes de salir de su casa. Había revisado el clima en su teléfono al despertar, y para nada estaba pronosticado la lluvia. Parado en la entrada y a punto de salir de su casa se regresó por un paraguas a su habitación. Abrió la puerta de su casa, decidido a dejar todo atrás. Sin embargo, no esperaba verla afuera de su casa, con una sonrisa amigable y una bolsa de papel que le estaba entregando –Hoo-laa, Sasu-kee –lo saludó tiritando de frío, pero ni eso la hacía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. La muchacha no llevaba ni un suéter puesto, y su cabello que llevaba en una coleta de caballo se veía un poco húmedo.

– Hola… –le respondió aceptando la bolsa que le había dado. Se puso en su boca la bolsa, y con sus dientes la detuvo. Se quitó el suéter y lo dejó caer en la cabeza de ella, y sin darle tiempo de que se reusara a usarlo, abrió la puerta de su casa. Para su suerte, en el perchero de la entrada aun colgaba el suéter que había dejado olvidado la semana pasada.

– Gracias, –le respondió la muchacha algo apenada por haberle quitado su suéter, aunque ella no lo hubiese pedido – Naruto me dijo que ese es tu pan favorito –le dijo señalando la bolsa en las manos de Sasuke.

Sakura era muy amable con él, y lo hacía preguntarse por qué no le había hablado antes.

– Gracias, Sakura –habló en voz baja, casi como un susurro que se había desaparecido con el ligero viento de esa mañana.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –le preguntó viéndole a la cara. La cual él trataba de esconder, volteando a cualquier lado donde ella no lo viera.

– Que sostengas el paraguas mientras como –le mintió.

– Estás rojo de la cara… –le comentó la muchacha con seriedad – ¿estás bien? –intentó tocarle la frente con la parte de afuera de su mano para sentir su temperatura, pero él giró su cabeza y empezó a caminar – espera, tal vez…

– Estoy bien –le respondió con seriedad. Sakura decidió hacerle caso y le siguió el paso. Cuando llegaran a la escuela le diría que fuera a la enfermería.

Sakura abrió el paraguas y los dos caminaron bajo él. Sasuke iba comiéndose el pan que ella le había traído, mientras que la pelirrosa le contaba lo bien que le había caído Shisui.


	14. Reflexivo

Al cabo de media hora habían llegado a la escuela. La lluvia había cesado un poco, pero el fresco aún permanecía en las calles. Las clases habían comenzado, pero a causa de la llovizna la clase de educación física sería impartida dentro del gimnasio y no afuera, como era mayoritariamente acostumbrado hacerlo. En cuanto los estudiantes pisaran las canchas convertirían el área en lodazal, y el pasto verde pasaría a ser café. Sin contar los accidentes que podrían suceder. Era mejor evitarse el caos y prevenir cualquier cosa.

– ¿Sakura no ha salido de los vestidores? –le preguntó Naruto a Sasuke, el cual ya había empezado a calentar.

– No la he visto… –respondió con la mirada fija en el reloj que portaba en la muñeca derecha – 58… 59… 60 –susurró al terminar uno de los ejercicios. Cambió de pierna y repitió el mismo procedimiento. – Deberías empezar a calentar, –mantenía la mirada en el piso y la voz baja para controlar su respiración – hace poco que jugamos te lastimaste el hombro.

– ¿Poco? –cuestionó el rubio con sarcasmo – Fue hace tres meses, –respondió entre risas – no he vuelto a saltarme el calentamiento desde entonces.

– ¿Tres meses? –lo había tomado por sorpresa aquella respuesta que no pudo evitar dejar salir sus pensamientos en voz alta. Era verdad que tenía tiempo que ya no jugaba con él, es más, hacía tiempo que no jugaba fútbol en general, pero tres meses no.

La maestra había entrado al gimnasio haciendo su ya conocida entrada. Empezando con el silbato, captando la atención de todos, y deteniendo la platica de los muchachos. – Quiero cuatro equipos, dos de hombres y dos de mujeres –les ordenó la maestra con rapidez – tienen cinco minutos.

– Parece que Anko-sensei se levantó de malas… – se quejó Naruto – ¿Dónde quedaron lo buenos días? –suspiró con profundidad y tronó su cuello – Ya vengo, iré a formar el equipo.

A pesar de que su amigo seguía hablando, Sasuke cada vez se hundía más en la laguna de sus pensamientos, y se cuestionada si acaso la escuela lo había consumido tanto. No… no era del todo cierto, porque la mayoría del tiempo que tenía libre lo pasaba con Sakura, y no se había detenido a considerar en eso. De hecho, hasta había olvidado las aplicaciones a las universidades por unos cuantos días, pero él se reafirmaba que la pelirrosa no era quien absorbía su tiempo. No, claro que no… ¿pero entonces que había hecho durante todo ese tiempo? Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, la mayor parte de su tiempo se le iba pensando en ella. _"No… en ella no"_ El Uchiha aseguraba que todo giraba entorno de la _"estúpida fotografía"_ que lo había consumido con la curiosidad, y aun más aquel silencio con el que su hermano se rehusaba a darle alguna explicación.

– Uchiha…

Sacudió su cabeza mental y físicamente. No era tiempo de estar pensando en eso, ya había quedado que lo olvidaría, como si jamás hubiera pasado. Ya no quería continuar… pero él mismo no se podía engañar, y sabía que lo que menos quería era encontrar algo con lo que él no supiera lidiar. Sabía que su hermano escondía algo, e intuía que Itachi sabía más de lo que él había podido averiguar en las últimas semanas. ¿Pero qué era lo que sabía Itachi?

Debía de ser algo importante, pero ¿qué? ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía callar?

– Uchiha…

Demasiadas preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza, y poco a poco se apoderaban de su mente. Las dudas y la desconfianza le nublaban el pensamiento, la tensión agitó su respiración, y en cuestión de segundos la frustración lo había invadido.

– ¡Uchiha! ¿Estás bien? –la maestra ligeramente lo tocó del hombro para hacerlo reaccionar, porque tal parecía que ni la presencia o gritos por parte de ella lograban sacarlo de aquel trance.

Sasuke apenas levantó un poco su cabeza para verla cuando sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho que le dificultaba respirar. Por instinto de reflexión se llevó su mano al centro de su pecho y ejerció fuerza para tratar de oprimir el dolor, pero cada vez era más complicado que el oxigeno llegara a sus pulmones.

Su respiración era lenta y requería de todo su esfuerzo para hacerlo. Su vista empezó a opacarse y en su entorno todo perdía nitidez. Las voces de las personas a su alrededor apenas y pasaban por susurros que se distorsionaban antes de llegar a sus oídos, los cuales parecían apagarse, pues cada vez oía menos. La oscuridad se esparcía en sus ojos, desde las orillas hasta el techo y el piso, y lo único que podía ver era la cara borrosa de su maestra. Mantenerse de pie le era un desafío, sentía como si su peso se hubiese duplicado y su fuerza abandonado su cuerpo casi por completo. El color parecía desvanecer de su cuerpo, y su tez cada vez era más cercana a la nieve. Por lo contrario, sentía la temperatura en su cuerpo más alta de lo normal, y la ansiedad por querer quitarse la playera del uniforme fue detenida por la falta de fuerza que su cuerpo carecía. Un cansancio inmenso empezaba a caer sobre su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos en un instante.

Nunca antes había podido escuchar con tanta claridad los latidos de su corazón; ni siquiera en las noches más tranquilas mientras conciliaba el sueño, donde lo único que resonaba en las cuatro paredes de su habitación eran las manecillas del reloj, escuchando al segundero avanzar. Tal vez no era que no lo hubiera escuchado antes, tal vez jamás le había puesto atención.

…

Echó una mirada rápida hacia el reloj que colgaba de la pared del pasillo y se dio cuenta que, aunque corriera llegaría tarde a clase. En buena hora a alguien se le había antojado jugarle una broma y esconderle sus zapatos mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa.

– Sakura –escuchó su nombre a lo largo del pasillo. Era una voz desconocida, y no creía haberla escuchado antes. Volteó a ver de quién se trataba y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que era aquel muchacho con el que había visto varias veces a su amiga platicar. Era de complexión delgada, e incluso un poco _"flacucho",_ como lo había llamado su amiga, de piel pálida y de rostro no muy expresivo. Sin embargo, el color de su piel se encargaba de delatarlo en ocasiones cuando sufría algún bochorno. Se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de…

– _Poker face…_ –susurró la muchacha con nerviosismo. Si bien él sabía su nombre, ella no recordaba… mejor dicho, no sabía el de él. Lo único que le venía a la mente era aquel apodo que su amiga le había dado. Sobraba explicar el por qué. Agradecía que él estaba un poco lejos y no la había escuchado.

– Me llamo Sai –le dijo avanzando hacia ella – y… –hizo una pequeña pausa, algo dudoso, pero prosiguió – me preguntaba si tenías tiempo para hablar después de escuela.

–Sí –respondió casi de inmediato y se arrepintió al instante de haberlo hecho. A veces sus labios se movían más rápido que lo que le tardaba a su cerebro procesar las cosas. Era como si su boca tuviera su propia mente. Le hubiera negado la petición de no haber sido porque observó un semblante de alivio en él al haber aceptado, y eso que se trataba de _Poker face._

– Te espero después de clase –fue lo último que le dijo antes de marcharse.

Y la semilla de la curiosidad ya había sido plantada en la mente de Sakura ¿Qué asuntos tendría con ella cuando jamás se habían dirigido la palabra?

…

– Aún falta 25 minutos para el almuerzo… –se quejó con desgano y lanzó un bostezo cargado de flojera – debí haberme dormido temprano –se lamentaba mientras cerraba por un breve momento sus ojos, cualquier segundo contaba demasiado. Al igual que su hermano no había pasado una muy buena noche.

Sobre su escritorio y frente a él se encontraba la pila de permisos que tenía que archivar, era inevitable, ya no podía posponer esa tarea ni un minuto más. Como chaperón que era, estaba encargado de pasar el itinerario, reglamento y contactos de emergencia a todos los estudiantes de tercer grado incluidos en el paseo de ese fin de semana, pero iba un poco atrasado en su agenda. Tenía que apresurase un poco para alcanzar a repartir las formas antes del receso.

Se levantó de su silla decidido a arrasar con el trabajo del día, con la mejor actitud con la que pudo mentalizarse en minutos y se tronó los dedos.

No había ni siquiera tomado los papeles en mano cuando su celular en el bolsillo empezó a vibrar… ¿por qué tenían que cortarle la inspiración así? Con calma metió la mano al bolsillo, y de este sacó su teléfono. Se lo pegó a la oreja, pero antes de que pudiera hablar se le adelantó la otra persona del otro lado de la línea.

– _Itachi, necesito un favor…_ –no hacía falta preguntar quien era, el detector de llamas se lo había informado, y la voz de aquella persona se lo había confirmado. Esperaba que fuera importante si lo llamaba durante horas del trabajo, porque tratándose de su primo siempre eran cosas como _"Encontré un restaurante muy bueno," "Te invito al bar en la noche," "Deberíamos ir a la playa…"_ Por supuesto que no decía que eran malas ideas, simplemente no hacía las llamadas en el momento oportuno.

– ¿Qué pasa Shisui? –le preguntó con seriedad, nuevamente tomando asiento en su silla.

– _¿Por qué tan enojado?_

– Estoy ocupado en el trabajo, ¿qué necesitas? –volvió a interrogarle, esta vez con menos paciencia.

– _Está bien, está bien. Tranquilo…_ –le respondió sin más _rodeos – Necesito que me hagas el favor de invitar a tu casa a Sakura…_ –pausó esperando respuesta por parte de Itachi.

– ¿Sakura? –preguntó para cerciorarse que no había escuchado mal. Conocía a su primo y sabía que no era nada malo, pero lo había agarrado de improviso. Además, aquella pelirrosa en la casa de ellos era un escenario que no quería observar. Él no podía hacer eso, y definitivamente no le pediría a su hermano que lo hiciera, especialmente después de la breve platica que habían tenido la noche anterior.

– _Sí, la amiga de Sasuke…_

– Espero que sepas en el lío que me puedo meter si YO –dijo en enfatizando su persona, quien era el único perjudicado si las cosas llegaran a malentenderse – hago eso. No puedo. – objetaba, negándose rotundamente a hacerlo. –No llevare a una estudiante a mi casa…

– _Entonces dile a Sasuke que lo haga..._ – le pidió tajantemente. _– Necesito hablar con ella. Cualquier día de la semana está bien, incluso hasta la que entra._ –le suplicó en un último intento por convencerlo. Itachi no quería negarse, sabía que Shisui le exigiría una explicación, pero tampoco quería ayudarlo y que Sakura se involucra más en la vida de ellos. Tarde o temprano Shisui no se quedaría callado y con la duda. Por supuesto que tendría que darle una explicación para que dejara de indagar en el asunto. Era mejor evitar sospechas por parte de su primo, quien era demasiado inteligente y analítico. Ningún detalle pasaba desapercibido por él.

– Le diré a Sasuke… –terminó cediendo ante la presión de asuntos mayores – pero no en la casa de mis papás. No se ve bien en mí. –suspiró ligero y prosiguió – Tengo que colgar, están tocando la puerta… Adelante

-– _Gracias._

– Itachi, –era la secretaría de la oficina quien había tocado – me acaban de avisar que Sasuke está en la enfermería…

– ¡¿Qué le pasó?! –preguntó alarmado, levantándose como resorte de su silla. – No se preocupe, él está bien, pero quieren hablar con usted ahorita.

– Gracias, voy en seguida –apenas y había terminado de hablar cuando ya se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

…

Había pasado alrededor de una hora y él seguía deambulando en lo que parecía un bosque nocturno. Con árboles tan antiguos que cuando volteabas al verlos hacia arriba era difícil ver el final. Con una plétora de follaje que obstruía el paso. Bastante nubes abundaban en el cielo, bloqueando parcialmente la poca luz que la luna emanaba. El viento soplaba y parecía que silbaba. La temperatura estaba tan baja que ya no sentía sus dedos. Había caminado tanto que las piernas empezaban a entumírsele. Haciendo sus pasos más cortos y su caminata más lenta.

– ¡Hola! –escuchó a lo lejos la voz de una persona, más sin embargo no distinguía ninguna silueta a su alrededor. Todo eran árboles y arbustos.

– ¡Hola! – soltó un grito desesperado, apresurando su paso. Añoraba ver a alguien, quien fuera. Cualquier persona que le hiciera compañía. Pero nada… los segundos pasaron y se convirtieron en minutos. Nadie respondió.

– ¡¿Dónde estás?! –volvió a escuchar aquella misma voz aguda, esta vez la oía más de cercas.

– ¡No te vayas! –le pidió, apresuro su pasó y empezó a correr lo poco que podía, pero debido a que sus piernas estaban entumidas había perdido un poco la sensibilidad, y sus pasos eran torpes – ¡Espérame! –volvió a gritarle al tropezar con una de las raíces que emergían a la superficie. Su cara se vio cubierta de nieve y al levantar la cabeza todo era oscuridad. No había rastro de los árboles, de la nieve, y la luna había desaparecido.

Se sentó y abrazó sus pequeñas piernas. Estaba cansado.

– Ya te encontré –escuchaba tan cercas que podía jurar que estaba en frente de él. Levantó su cabeza con rapidez, y la giró a ambos lados. Pero no había nada, mucho menos alguien.

– ¿Dónde estás? –le preguntó tallándose los ojos y girando su cabeza en todas las direcciones

– Aquí –respondió. Se oía con demasiada claridad y cercanía como si estuviera en frente de él

– No te veo… ¿dónde? –la frustración de querer ver lo estaba irritando. Llevándolo a pensar que no existía ni había nadie.

– Aquí a un lado tuyo –y en ese instante sintió una calidez, una pequeña palma que descansaba en su hombro. Definitivamente alguien estaba con él.

– ¿Por qué no te puedo ver? –le preguntó moviendo sus brazos en todas partes, tratando de al menos sentir a aquella persona, porque aquella sensación de calidez lo hacía sentir muy bien.

– Porque no has abierto tus ojos. Ábrelos… –pensó que había sido de lo más absurdo. Él había tenido los ojos cerrados todo este tiempo. Al abrirlos una inmensa luz lo deslumbró, causando que los entrecerrara. Los abrió nuevamente, y aunque sus ojos aún estaban sensibles alcanzaba a vislumbra el cuerpo de alguien, su pelo, su cara… y aquella voz era tan clara como el agua.

Extendió su brazo y finalmente pudo sentir a aquella persona. No estaba solo.

– ¿Sasuke? –lo llamó Naruto – despierta. Ya es hora que vayas a casa –confundido y aun un poco aturdido el pelinegro abrió sus ojos. Miro a su alrededor y vio a su amigo sentado a un lado de él.

– ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó en voz baja, apenas audible para el muchacho.

– Las 3:30 de la tarde –respondió Naruto viendo el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Y al escuchar eso se enderezó de la cama en un segundo. No podía creer todo lo que había dormido. Sacó sus piernas y estaba apunto de levantarse cuando el rubio lo detuvo no con mucha fuerza, ya que aún estaba debilitado. – Espera Sasuke.

– Suéltame, –le pidió el pelinegro. No era una voz demandante pero tampoco una muy amigable. No tenía ganas de lidiar con la necedad de Naruto. – necesito ir a la junta.

– Sakura dijo que el día de hoy sería corto, y que al rato te daba los detalles… –el Uchiha vio nuevamente el reloj y después a Naruto. Tenía razón. Agachó la mirada y se quedó pensativo. Ese día sería una junta corta y no valía la pena presentarse a esa hora, en la cual seguramente todos estaba recogiendo sus cosas. – Sasuke…

– ¿Sí? –respondió con pesadez, manteniendo la mirada fija en sus manos, recordando aquel sueño tan raro que había tenido. El cual aún permanecía vívidamente en su mente.

– Mientras estabas dormido dijiste el nombre de Sakura… –el rubio levantó su mirada, esperando a que Sasuke hiciera lo mismo – Dime la verdad, ¿Qué sientes por ella?

Se dice que la amistad es como una pequeña planta a la que tienes que cuidar y procurar. Con el tiempo crece, pero si se le descuida perece…


	15. Maraña de fresas

Ciertamente no esperaba esa pregunta y francamente no comprendía por qué lo cuestionaba. La respuesta era simple, la misma que le había dado la última vez que lo interrogó, eran compañeros. _"Los amigos siempre se ayudan"_ y como eco resonó aquel recuerdo. Justo como aquella tarde le había dicho ella.

–Es hora de irnos… –desde la puerta lo llamaba su hermano, con el maletín colgando del hombro y teléfono en mano, cercas de la oreja. Parecía que estaba en una llamada –sí, sí, cuando lleguemos a la casa le digo. –dicho esto colgó.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y colgó en su hombro la mochila recargada en la cama –Somos amigos –respondió saliendo de la enfermería.

…

Dudaba en si el muchacho fuera a hablar con ella, pues ya habían pasado 15 minutos después de la hora acordada y de él no había rastro. Las clases habían finalizado hace tiempo, y los únicos alumnos que aun merodeaban en la escuela eran aquellos que pertenecían a algún club, un deporte o alguno que otro comité, incluyéndose el de ella.

Miró la hora en su teléfono por tercera vez, impacientándose un poco.

– ¡Sakura! –la llamó con aliviado al ver que aun no se marchaba de los casilleros donde guardaban los zapatos. Bajó las escaleras a pasos agigantados, casi tropezando en el último escalón

– ¡Cuidado! –gritó con miedo de verlo resbalar, corriendo hacia él. Pero el muchacho se detuvo con firmeza del pasamanos, no cayendo al piso, aunque regando los papales que traía consigo en una carpeta.

–Al menos no me caí –dijo apenado, riendo un poco avergonzado por lo descuidado. Se agachó al suelo en cuclillas y Sakura lo imitó.

–Menos mal que no pasó nada grave –respondió tratando de ocultar una risilla por lo gracioso que había sido eso.

–¿Qué cuelga de tu mochila? –le preguntó Sai haciendo su cabeza hacia a un lado al percatarse que algo se balanceaba cada que la muchacha se movía.

–Son mis tenis de educación física –respondió mientras trataba de ayudarle a recoger los papeles.

–Sakura… –la llamó dudoso. No eran asuntos suyos y no sabía si ella lo tomaría a mal que él se metiera. No hubo respuesta por parte de ella ya que estaba muy sumergida en lo que observaba en el suelo.

Ambos recogían los papeles del suelo, y no fue hasta la última hoja que recogió ella que notó que todos eran dibujos y bocetos. Sakura volteó a ver al muchacho y le sonrió con asombro. – ¿Son tuyos?

–No todos… –le respondió, y ella le entregó el que tenía en sus manos –pero este sí es mío. –era un boceto a lápiz de tulipanes.

–Está muy lindo –le respondió, aun con más curiosidad tratando de echarle un vistazo al resto de hojas que cargaba él, tratando apresuradamente de meterlos nuevamente en la carpeta.

–Gracias… –le respondió con el rostro bajo, y casi sumergido dentro de la carpeta, dejando únicamente visible su frente colorada. –Disculpa por haberte echo esperar –apenado hizo una pequeña reverencia –y gracias por no irte.

–Descuida, –le dijo nerviosamente moviendo sus manos en forma de negación, pues se sentía culpable de que por poco caía de sentón al suelo. –¿pero de qué querías hablar?

–Sé que eres amiga de Ino –comenzó a hablar sin rodeos, emprendiendo el camino hacia la salida de la escuela –y me preguntaba si no sabías algo de ella…

Sai tenía razón, hacía pocos días que su amiga no se presentaba a la escuela y no respondía sus mensajes ni llamadas. Incluso había ido a buscarla a su casa, pero nadie respondía a la puerta. No era la primera vez que pasaba, y eso la inquietaba bastante, porque recordaba bien que la vez pasada había sido debido a un triste asunto familiar, acorde a lo que Ino le dijo al regresar.

Esperaba que en esta ocasión no fuera nada de eso.

–No… no sé nada de ella –respondió decaída, mirando al suelo y deteniendo su caminar, a lo que Sai también detuvo su paso.

Sakura sentía un mal presentimiento, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran al caerle encima la tristeza. Sacudió con suavidad su cabeza, antes de ser delatada por aquellas gotas que amenazaban por salir en contra de su voluntad.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Sai dudoso al ver que le había cambiado el rostro tan drásticamente a la pelirrosa.

–Sí, –dio un corto suspiro –lo siento. –le respondió con rapidez –Nos vemos después –se despidió apresurada, retomando así nuevamente su camino.

…

La cabeza le punzaba con levedad, y el estomago le gruñía con reclamo. No entendía qué le había pasado, pero sin duda alguna no quería escuchar el parloteo por parte de su hermano, quien tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

–Adelante –respondió Sasuke desde su cama.

–Te traje comida. –dijo Itachi entrando a la habitación, dejando la bandeja en el buró de Sasuke. El menor le daba la espalda, teniendo los ojos cerrados. Dudoso de hablar o no, se detuvo unos segundos y prosiguió –Es estrés Sasuke… –pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de su hermano –si alguna vez quieres hablar… siempre estoy disponible –dijo marchándose del lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 _Estrés…_ pensó recordando sus últimas semanas, y con eso en mente cerró sus ojos, dejándose vencer por el sueño.

Todo era tranquilidad en el hogar de los Uchiha, el menor dormía y el mayor preparaba su almuerzo para el día siguiente. El arroz ya lo había terminado, las verduras estaban a punto de estar listas, y la carne la guisaba en un sartén. Tenía poco haciendo su propia comida, y para ser principiante no estaba nada mal; claro, acorde al único paladar que degustaba… él mismo.

Terminó de lavar los trastes y colgó el mandil a un lado del refrigerador, donde nadie lo viera, tal y como le gustaba a su madre. Apenas y había puesto un pie en el primer escalón, cuando alguien tocaba en la entrada de la casa.

Refunfuñó y lanzó un profundo suspiro al aire. No mentía cuando decía que estaba cansado, y no tenía idea de quién podría tratarse a esa hora. Aun no era tarde, pero definitivamente no esperaba a nadie. Arrastró sus pies hasta la entrada y se sorprendió al ver a través de la mirilla. Eso era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos… pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, porque dejarlos afuera no era una opción.

Abrió la puerta y se hizo un lado para darle paso a ambos.

–Mira a quien me encontré afuera de tu casa –habló el muchacho encaminándose ya a la cocina con una bolsa de papel en mano, y tomando un asiento en la mesa.

–Buenas tardes Itachi-sensei –saludó la muchacha apenada, pues había dudado si debía tocar la puerta o no, pero al llegar Shisui no se había podido echar para atrás.

En la base del perchero de la sala la muchacha dejó el paraguas que había compartido aquella mañana con Sasuke y que él lo había olvidado en la escuela.

–¿Has comido? –preguntó Itachi dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cocina.

–Ahora que lo preguntas… –comenzó a hablar su primo con simpleza, mientras se acomodaba en la mesa –aun no…

–¿Sakura? –la llamó Itachi desde la cocina –¿Ya comiste? –volvió a preguntarle, aunque ella aun seguía en la sala acomodando sus tenis dentro de la mochila, la cual dejó en el piso junto al perchero, con mucho cuidado de no ensuciar la casa.

–Y-ya… –respondió encaminándose a la cocina con una bolsa de plástico en mano–Disculpe que haya venido sin avisar, pero sólo venía a traerle esto a Sasuke... –dijo refiriéndose a la bolsa que lleva con ella y elevaba con su mano.

–Gracias, –la aceptó y dejó sobre la barra de la cocina –pero eres muy mala mintiendo –le recriminó mientras se amarraba el mandil una vez más. Conocía la situación de la muchacha porque el expediente de ella estaba al alcance de sus manos. Bastó unas hojeadas para estar al tanto de su situación.

Ambos padres fuera del país, por asuntos personal que no especificaban. Actualmente bajo el cuidado de la familia Uzumaki. Por boca de ella misma sabía que tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo. Y hoy en específico se había quedado después de clase a la junta del comité.

Por su puesto que mentía. A menos de que hubiera corrido a su casa a comer y corrido a la casa de ellos en tan poco tiempo, lo cual dudaba casi 100 por ciento. Si ella llegara a descuidarse… podría tener un colapso como su hermano, y eso era lo que quería evitar.

–Anda, siéntate, –le sacó la silla al lado de Shisui y se dirigió a la estufa –te preparo algo de comer. No acepto no por respuesta –dijo prendiendo una de las mechas –A ti también Shisui… –le hablo con rezongo.

–Y yo que sólo venía a traerte esos dangos que te gustan tanto –respondió fingiendo estar ofendido.

–¿Quieres doble porción de carne? –le preguntó avergonzado al haberlo juzgado tan pronto, aunque por supuesto nadie podía ver su rostro, el cual estaba adentrado en el refrigerador.

Sakura había elogiado la comida de su maestro durante toda la comida y se regocijaba de gusto con cada bocado. Eso le había causado bastante gracia a Itachi, pues no pensaba que su cocina fuera tan buena como su alumna aseguraba.

Sin duda alguna Sakura había cambiado, pero su esencia seguía siendo la misma.

Los tres llevaban una plática amena, donde el centro de atención era la pelirrosa. Itachi le presumía a Shisui lo mucho que había mejorado Sakura con su japonés y los logros que había alcanzado en sus dos años y medio. Calificaciones bastante mejoradas, dos años siendo representante de clase, la tenacidad de buscar su trabajo de medio tiempo y la valentía que había reunido para hablar con otras personas. Aunque dejando en claro que al principio había recorrido un camino con baches.

Exactamente por lo cual, su primo la quería reclutar.

El puesto estaba vacante hacía pocos días, pero nadie quería tomarlo, no se acomodaba a las necesidades de ellos.

Shisui necesitaba a alguien bilingüe para el museo de arte moderna de la ciudad, y en las manos de Sakura estaba aceptar aquella oferta. Su maestro quiso alivianarle un poco la carga diciéndole que lo pensara bien y con calma, pero Shisui la regreso a la realidad, recordándole que por favor le diera una respuesta al final de la semana, de otra forma tendría que seguir buscando por alguien más, y él realmente pensaba que Sakura estaba echa para ese tipo de trabajo.

Al finalizar la plática se dieron cuenta que el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse, y ninguno de los Uchiha dejarían que ella caminara sola de regreso a su casa.

Y aunque la muchacha trató innumerables veces de rechazar aquel favor, Itachi le pidió que aceptara, y que únicamente se sentiría tranquilo si sabía que alguno de ellos la acompañaba.

–Yo te llevo Sakura –se ofreció Shisui sacando las llaves de su carro del bolsillo de su pantalón –por lo que dices creo que me queda de pasada. Además, en el camino podemos hablar de cuando puedes ir a que te dé un tour por las instalaciones, claro, sin obligación alguna.

La pelirrosa lo pensó por escasos segundos y terminó aceptando. No quería preocupar a su maestro y aun le hacía falta preparar su almuerzo para el día siguiente.

–Muchas gracias –respondió encaminándose a la salida, recogiendo su mochila y colgándosela en un hombro.

–Deja te ayudo –y sin que ella pudiera protestar, Shisui le quitó el peso de los hombros. –Nos vemos después Itachi, y gracias por la comida –se despidió su primo ya afuera de la casa.

–Muchas gracias por la comida Itachi-sensei, ¡En serio que usted cocina muy rico! –le dio el último elogio de la noche con bastante sinceridad, siguiendo a Shisui hasta el carro –Que pase buena noche. Nos vemos mañana –se despidió ya dentro del coche.

Una vez la casa vacía, un pensamiento en forma de rayo cruzo su mente.

– _¡La bolsa que trajo Sakura!_ –salió disparado de la entrada hasta la barra de la cocina para cerciorarse que lo que había traído su alumna no se echara a perder.

–Fresas… –se extrañó al ver lo que era. Las dejó en la barra y continuó, al parecer quedaba una cosa más dentro de la bolsa –¿Chocolate…? –se cuestionó aún más confundido –¿Para Sasuke?...

–Gracias por la comida –le sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de su hermano. Aunque más que pensamientos… estaba hablando solo.

–¡Sasuke! –gritó espantado, lanzando al aire la bolsa de chocolate al no darse cuenta de su presencia, pero afortunadamente la volvió a atrapar en la misma mano.

–¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó un poco fastidiado, dirigiéndose a la cocina para lavar los trastes en los que había comido. Había dormido toda la tarde y parecía no haber sido una buena idea, más aparte se sentía un poco encandilado por la luz de la cocina.

–Olvídalo. –trató de cambiar el tema –Mira, –le mostró ambas cosas mientras pasaba en frente de él –te lo trajo Sakura, tal vez así te vuelvas un poco más dulce –dijo burlándose un poco yendo hacia las escaleras.

–¿Sakura? –le preguntó agarrando de inmediato lo que la muchacha le había llevado.

–Sí. Yo creo venía a ver como seguías. Ella y Shisui estuvieron aquí casi toda la tarde –mencionó ya desde el segundo piso.

Solo en la cocina, Sasuke abrió la caja de fresas ya desinfectadas y recordó aquel día que la acompañó a la tienda. Tomó una con su mano y la mordió, acabándosela casi de un mordisco – _Demasiado ácida…_ –meditó después de pasársela y hacer un gesto con su cara. Agarró la bolsa de plástico para echarla al bote de basura, pero al arrastrarla sobre la barra una nota salió volando de ésta.

" _Las fresas con chocolate me hacen sentir mejor, espero que a ti también te hagan sentir bien"_ –leyó comiendo otra fresa de un solo bocado.

–Deberías agradecerle –escuchó la voz de su hermano recargado en las escaleras, perturbando los pensamientos del menor.

Sasuke no les respondió en lo absoluto, y pasó de largo a un lado de él. En una mano llevaba la cajita de fresas y de la otra colgaba la bolsa de chocolate. –Buenas noches –se despidió cerrado la puerta de su habitación. Esa noche Sasuke cenaría fresas y chocolates.

* * *

Regresé :')


	16. Zapatos ajenos

–No, un café no –se reusó rotundamente a aceptar la sugerencia de su compañera, con los ojos cerrados y negando con la cabeza. Por tercera vez no aceptaría.

–¿Entonces qué propones? –le cuestionó cabizbaja la muchacha, sosteniendo la mejilla en su mano, apoyada con su brazo en la mesa de centro, y con el cansancio notorio en su voz.

–Qué más da… –respondió después de meditarlo unos segundos. Nada se le ocurría, pues también se hallaba cansado. Con la oreja pegada en la mesa y vista fija en la mano de la mucha, la vio escribir varias veces, al igual que cruzar cada una de las ideas.

–En serio, si no crees que sea buena idea podemos cambiarlo… –sugirió preocupada al ver el poco ánimo que mostraba el Uchiha, aunque no era para menos, ya llevaban alrededor de una semana tratando de recaudar ideas.

–Mejor aún, –habló el rubio por primera vez desde la cocina –¿Por qué no ponen un café, y… –agregó al ver la cara de disgusto que su amigo ya estaba formando –que Sasuke toque el piano como música ambiental? –finalizó alzando sus cejas con diversión, a lo que el muchacho de cabello negro se limitó a aventarle un cojín con puntería perfecta desde la sala hasta la cocina, y dando justamente en la cara de Naruto.

–¿Sabes tocar el piano? –le preguntó Sakura asombrada. Cambiando el semblante de su rostro, su voz y su postura. Irguió su espalda y levantó la cara para verle detenidamente, con ojos grandes y deslumbrantes.

–Sí… –respondió a regañadientes, mirando con fastidio a su amigo, y haciéndole entender que al rato se las cobrarían, pues había quedado en que no le contaría a nadie, que sólo él, Kushina y Minato se llevarían el secreto a la tumba, claro, aparte de su familia. No era algo que le gustara recordar.

Sakura se disponía a hablar, mas sin embargo se quedó con la boca medio abierta y las palabras dentro de ella. Corrió al horno al escuchar la alarma sonar del lado del rubio y salió disparada del suelo hasta quedar frente a la puerta del horno con dos guantes especiales para las altas temperaturas puestos en ambas manos.

–¡Ya era hora! –exclamó Naruto olfateando como cachorro la charola que Sakura había dejado frente a él. Aquel olor tan familiar para él lo hacía saborearse aquellas galletas, y sin ningún tipo de duda metió mano a la primera docena recién sacada del horno. No sin ser detenido por la mano de su amigo, quien dispuesto a defender lo suyo dejó su asiento en la sala al ver los ojos acechadores que le dedicaba Naruto a lo que le pertenecía.

–Estas son mías –le dejó en claro el pelinegro. Con los guantes ya puestos, Sasuke tomó la bandeja y la llevó hasta la barra a un lado de la estufa, lejos del peligroso y glotón del rubio.

–¡Sakura! –se quejó Naruto al ver que su amigo había acaparado las primeras galletas –Dile que tiene que compartir, además fue _mi_ idea, en _mi_ cocina –le exigió yendo detrás de Sasuke, queriendo tomar, aunque sólo fuese una, pero el Uchiha las protegía bien y con su espalda las resguardaba, evitando que el manolarga de Naruto se las robara.

–Lo siento, pero tiene razón, son de él –le respondió la muchacha apenada al ver con la tristeza que Naruto la mira. –Las de Sasuke tienen chocolate con sesenta por ciento de cacao, el resto son de chocolate de leche –trató de explicarle sobándole la cabeza.

–Veo que ahora le cumples sus antojos a Sasuke –le recriminó Naruto desplomándose en la silla de la mesa de la cocina, con la cabeza echada en ésta y los brazos extendidos. –Me gustaba más cuando sólo yo tenía tu atención.

–No seas dramático, además es la cocina de Kushina –le dijo Sasuke parado detrás de él, mordiendo una galleta. No cabía la menor duda que eran sus favoritas. Tenía que ser chocolate oscuro, de sesenta a setenta por ciento de cacao esta bien. Y si Sakura creía que iba a compartir con su hermano estaba equivocada, apenas y le había tocado una docena.

–Qué igualado eres… –espetó Naruto por debajo –Además… eso lo dices porque no la has tenido…

…

Con tiza en mano y pulso firme, frente al pizarrón llevaba la cuenta de las votaciones. Sakura se había salido con la suya, y el café había recibido la mayoría de votos. Estaban terminando de repartirse las tareas, roles y materiales necesarios. Los días y la hora a la que se verían para trabajar aún no estaba decidido, eso sería la semana que entra.

–No olviden por favor entregar la forma de consentimiento, aquí con nosotros en el escritorio –les recordó Sakura, aun de pie frente al pizarrón junto con Sasuke, al ver que todos empezaban a empacar sus pertenencias.

–Sí… sí… –se escuchó que mascullaron algunos estudiantes mientras abrían nuevamente sus mochilas con fastidio, sacando la dichosa forma de consentimiento para el viaje de ese fin de semana, el último que tendrían como generación, pues se rumoraba que tal vez podrían tener uno más como clase, aunque eso aun estaba por verse y sería decidido después de la feria anual de la escuela.

Sakura tomo con ambas manos las formas, y las sacudió un poco para alinear los papeles. Los guardó dentro de una carpeta, dispuesta a marcharse para ir a entregarlas a la oficina.

–Yo lo hago, –la detuvo Sasuke poniendo su mano sobre la carpeta –tengo que ir a la oficina.

–Gracias. –le respondió con alivió en la mirada. Le había quitado una carga de encima, porque aquel largo pasillo que llevaba a las oficinas… no quería atravesarlo. Y sin darle oportunidad de que se arrepintiera tomó su mochila y salió del salón, despidiéndose de él –Hasta mañana –le dijo con la mano en alto.

–Sigo pensando que deberías tocar el piano, ya sabes, para ambientar el lugar –le susurró Naruto sin verlo, pero no hacía falta que le viese. Ellos eran los únicos al frente y las pocas personas que quedaban se hallaban hasta el fondo del salón, arreglándose para irse a sus casas.

Sasuke no le tomó importancia al comentario, no le mostraría lo fastidioso que era que lo mencionara otra vez. Ese día, sus padres regresaban de su semana vacacional, e Itachi le había dejado en claro que cenarían juntos, a petición de su madre, pues a pesar de que ellos habían regresado, ahora les tocaba viajar a los hermanos.

–Nos vemos mañana, no llegues tarde –se despidió Sasuke de Naruto desde la puerta trasera del salón. La salida a las oficinas del personal de la escuela le quedaba más cercas por aquel lado.

–No te desveles –alcanzó a escuchar a Naruto decir aún desde su mesabanco, con las manos metidas en la mochila, y la mirada fija en ella, como si buscara algo de suma importancia.

…

Debió haberlo esperado desde el principio… pero la misma broma de mal gusto se estaba haciendo repetitivo, y lejos ya estaba de ser considerado una simple broma. Su casillero estaba vacío y de sus zapatos no había el menor rastro. Lo habían planeado bien, y fuese quien haya sido estaba segura que seguía en la escuela, cercas de ella… pero no les daría el gusto.

Cerró con firmeza la puertilla frente a ella y exhaló con enojo. Su mano aun no la apartaba y seguía recargada en el casillero, queriendo sentir qué otras manos habían pasado por allí.

–Sakura… –la llamaron con una voz apenas audible.

–¡Hinata! –soltó riendo impresionada. No había notado su presencia. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, y si la había visto maltratar al pobre casillero. Lo que menos necesitaba era dar explicaciones.

–No alcancé a ver la cara de quien lo hizo… –susurró cabizbaja, sin verle a la cara –sólo sé que era una muchacha.

Hinata Hyuga. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que cruzaron palabras. Era una muchacha amable y reservada, casi no hablaba con sus compañeros de clase, salvo a unos cuantos. Era de cabello largo y lacio, ojos grandes al igual que sus pestañas, largas y rizadas, y de postura impecable. De muy buenas calificaciones, y asistencia perfecta. Se sentaba en la parte trasera del salón y pocas veces llegaba a escuchar su voz.

–¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó desconcertada Sakura, sacudiendo con ligereza la cabeza y dejando resbalar su mano con lentitud sobre los casilleros.

–Tus zap- –pero se vio interrumpida la muchacha, aun así, Sakura había comprendido a que se refería, causando que forzara una sonrisa nerviosa.

–¿Lista para empacar? –habló Naruto detrás de Hinata. No hacía falta que ella le viese, pues con la voz del muchacho había sido suficiente para encender su rostro.

–Sí… –le respondió tratando de escapar de su amigo –de hecho… Hinata y yo ya nos íbamos porque tenemos que hablar de unas cosas…

–Cosas de chichas… –masculló con un mohín de derrota –bueno, nos vemos mañana, –se despidió, no sin antes revolverle el cabello a la pelirrosa –y no seas agresiva con Hinata, que ella es…

–Sí, sí, hasta luego –dijo saliendo del área con Hinata cogida del brazo –¡Y no llegues tarde!

…

Como era de costumbre, al llegar a su casa su madre estaba en la cocina, terminando de preparar los alimentos. Su padre seguía en el trabajo, pero era cuestión de minutos en que llegara. Los cuatro comerían juntos, como no lo hacían hace tiempo.

Saludó a su madre y ella lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo que el aceptó por escasos segundo y después trató de zafarse, y ayudó a poner la mesa. Lo que le causó gracia a Mikoto, su hijo no cambiaba.

–Voy a extrañarte el día en que te vayas –le confesó su madre, pasándole los platos servidos de comida para que los acomodara en la mesa.

–Estoy seguro de que no lo hiciste en el Caribe –le respondió tangentemente, tomando el plato de las manos de ella.

–Eso fue diferente Sasuke –dijo su madre riéndose ante el comentario de su hijo, que si bien no le había dicho que la extrañaba con esa frase lo había entendido. Sabía que con Sasuke debía interpretar sus sutiles comentarios cuando de expresarse se tratase. Que a pesar de a veces ser imperceptibles… eso lo hacía más importante para él.

Mikoto Uchiha había regresado con un ligero bronceado, y un rostro un poco más redondeado. La piel la tenía un poco rosada debido a que el sol en su estancia en el mar caribeño le había irritado un poco la piel. Por suerte sucedió el día que tenía que regresar, pudiendo así disfrutar al máximo su estancia.

–Supongo… –respondió entre dientes, siendo el primero en tomar asiento en la mesa.

–Buenas tardes familia –resonó la voz de su padre en la sala, después de haber batallado un poco en abrir la puerta.

–¿Cómo te fue hoy? –le preguntó su esposa con una sonrisa desde el lavabo, lavándose las manos antes de tomar asiento y comer. Le agradaba mucho la idea de poder comer juntos.

–Diría que bastante tranquilo al regresar de la ausencia de una semana… –respondió pensativo –pero lejos estoy de quejarme –dijo al final en una carcajada, tomando asiento a un lado del menor de sus hijos. –Sasuke… –lo llamó con seriedad.

A lo que su hijo le dirigió una mirada serena, aunque algo cansada. En su mente aun giraba la última junta que había tenido con su clase.

–¿Sí? –respondió un poco fatigado, viendo como su hermano entraba a la cocina, yendo directamente hasta donde se encontraba su madre.

–Quiero que hablemos de tu primer reporte de calificaciones de este semestre –le pidió su padre viéndolo con total seriedad.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Sasuke, mas que un simple sacudón de cabeza en forma de afirmación, sobándose la nuca con pesadez.

¿Por qué sólo a él lo reprendían? Hasta por los más mínimos accidentes que a veces ni en sus manos estaba evitarlos, mucho menos resolverlos. Su hermano mayor no era perfecto, él también cometía errores. ¿Acaso nadie los veía? Sasuke se negaba a creer que él era el único que pensaba así, pero por qué entonces nadie decía lo contrario.

– _Así que quieres estudiar en la misma universidad que Itachi… En lugar de venir a mí, ¿por qué no se lo pides a él?_

– _No necesito su ayuda, quería un consejo de ti._

– _Sasuke… le haría muy feliz a Itachi saber que puede ayudar a su hermano menor. Ya sabes, eres demasiado independiente, y jamás lo has dejado entrometerse en tus asuntos. Créeme que quiere sentirse como tu hermano mayor…_

– _Ya no soy un niño que lo idolatra, y de seguro eso le enfada._

– _Te equivocas Sasuke…_

– _Sasuke…_

–¿Sasuke? –lo llamó por segunda vez Itachi –¿Me pasas una servilleta? –le pidió al ver que había logrado captar su atención. Sin verle a la cara ni responderle le pasó el objeto, concentrándose en su comida y en aquel recuerdo.

…

–Esto es para el viaje… esto para el cumpleaños de Naruto… –dijo un poco dudosa, contando el dinero frente a ella y sobre su cama. Su pequeño gato había sido usurpado de la repisa sobre su escritorio –… y esto debería ser suficiente para un nuevo par…

Después de hacer cuentas por media hora, estaba segura que no saldría corta, y que podía costearse el calzado sin problema alguno.

De la situación no quería contarle a nadie y hacerlo más grande. Lamentablemente su compañera de clase lo había notado, y a pesar de que sentía que Hinata Hyuga tenía las mejores intenciones de ayudarla… no quería involucrarla.

– _¿Cómo vas a irte? Aun tienes los uwabaki puestos…_

– _Iré por mis tenis a los casilleros donde tenemos el uniforme deportivo._

– _¿Segura? Podríamos…_

– _Sí, no te preocupes…_

Claro, no había imaginado que el perpetrador iría tras sus zapatos deportivos también. Empapados y apestando a leche de durazno los encontró. Su uniforme también estaba manchado. Estaba segura que ésta se la tenían guardada para cuando regresaran del viaje del fin de semana y que su uniforme apestara a leche podrida.

Aguantándose las nauseas tomó sus pertenencias, y con frustración metió ambos pies en sus tenis. Su uniforme lo enjuagó en el lava manos del baño más cercano que encontró, lo exprimió con toda su fuerza y lo colgó de la correa de su mochila.

Al pensar que la había librado y no había sido vista por nadie que la conociera, a la salida de la escuela escuchó claramente que la llamaban. Sin detenerse a ver de quién se trataba apresuró su paso sin voltear atrás. Aunque había alcanzado a ver que se trataba de _Poker face_.

Con las cuentas ya hechas, el domingo al regresar iría a comprarse un nuevo par de zapatos, porque en estos momentos sólo debía dedicarse a hacer su maleta. Revisando la lista que había creado, ya tenía todo recaudado, a excepción de su cepillo de dientes. Todavía debatiendo si su pijama había sido la elección correcta, el timbre de su teléfono la desconcentró.

Corrió a coger la llamada, sin imaginarse de quién se trataba.

– _Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo has estado?_ –le preguntó aquella voz tan conocida para ella del otro lado del teléfono.

–Papá… –pronunció con voz temblorosa y alegre.

– _Me comentó Kushina que tendrías un viaje este fin de semana por parte de la escuela._

–¡Sí! iremos a…

– _Discúlpame que no pueda hablar mucho… llamaba para decirte que tuvieras cuidado, y que cualquier cosa que necesites comunícate conmigo o Kushina. Aquí donde estoy la recepción es muy mala, por si es que no llego a responder… pero me alegra haber podido comunicarme contigo…_

–¿Cómo sigue mamá? –le preguntó la muchacha un poco nerviosa y dudosa de no estar segura si quería oír el pronóstico.

–… _Ha_ _mejorado…–_ le respondió su padre después de una corta pausa – _lo siento, me tengo que ir. Nos_ _veremos pronto… te quiero, bue…_

–Yo también papá, buenas noches –dijo despidiéndose de él, siendo ella la primera en colgar sin dejarlo terminar de hablar.

Sin apetito ni ganas de vestirse se desplomó en el sofá de su sala tras aquella llamada. En serio deseaba creer lo que su padre le decía, era mejor eso que preocuparse por algo que ella no podía arreglar por más que lo había intentado incontables veces. Tal vez después de todo sí era su culpa.

Pero se negó a creerlo y sacudió su cabeza tan rápido y ese pensamiento había dejado su subconsciente para arrastrarse hasta su corazón.

Lista para dejarse sucumbir ante el sueño cerró sus ojos aun recostada en el sofá. La vibración de su teléfono interrumpió su descanso, pero decidió ignorarlo. Sin embargo, el teléfono era persistente, timbrando nuevamente. Sin enojo alguno tomó su móvil para ver de qué se trataba.

" _No olvides la lámpara de noche"_

" _No vayas a olvidar tu luz de noche, pero llevo una extra por si las dudas"_

No pudo evitar reírse ante aquellos mensajes que había recibido, que, si bien no era idénticos, el contenido era el mismo.

Les llevaría galletas, al fin y al cabo, le quedaban unas pocas, que ella sola no se terminaría. Unas para Itachi-sensei, otras para Naruto, menos Sasuke porque a él no le gustaba el chocolate de leche, y que acorde a él le daba alergia, resultando en una picazón en su lengua.

–Qué complicado… –apenas y susurró la muchacha –le será difícil cocinar a la que llegue a ser su esposa –dijo riéndose de lo que pensaba, porque ella ni sabía si eso estaba en los planes del Uchiha.


End file.
